Family Secrets
by bookworm 116
Summary: Charlie Swan has been keeping a big secret from his daughter Bella , So he asks Renee if she could sent Bella to Forks for her Last two years of High school and stay with him . Little does he know his family isn't the only one with a secret to hide .
1. Author

Hello Everyone ,

This is a Vampire Diaries(T.V show)/Twilight (book) fan-fiction crossover . Taking place between the episodes Memory Lane and As I lay dying . And the Twilight novels (three months into Bella and Edward's relationship) .With a few changes , Elena knows Katherine's past and that she is the doppleganger so I will brush over the episodes Katerina and The Sacrifice, Rose will make an appearance thought it'll be short and she will die . Klaus, Elijah ,Bonnie ,Greta , Maddox , Tyler ,Jules ,Elena , Jeremy ,Stefan , Caroline and Damon will all feature Aunt Jena and Alaric too . (There maybe a few non-canon relationships I've not fully decided who yet , but otherwise most other relationships will be canon )As well as the Cullen Coven , The Volturi and their guard shall also show up so will all the other main characters like the Quileutes and The Newton's ,Webber's and Malloy's all three families play a big role in the story after all my story is all about uncovering family skeletons in the closet .Since this is a rewrite there have been changes , which you will see in the next few chapters , I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes . And I don't own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries , all rights go to their creators/owners I'm just expressing my adoration for the show/books through fan fiction. Enjoy :)

Note : When words appear like this ; _blood — it's a person's thoughts / a flashback/or a character is using foreign terms_ _(i.e french,Italian german etc..)_, blood — a vampire is compelling someone , **blood - Alice's visions - unless stated otherwise . **


	2. The Swan secret

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

** I'm just placing the characters all in my blender and pressing the high mode then seeing what happens .**_

* * *

**~March 26 ,Thursday ~- 7:00 am -~ Swan House ~- Forks , Washington-~third person .~**_

* * *

Charlie Swan had a day off today and if this had been any normal day off he'd have been up at six and out fishing with Billy Black from the Reservation by now , Instead he'd been sitting in exactly the same spot for the last five hours since the phone rang at 3:00 Am this morning .The voice on the other end was one he had not heard for years , and had hoped to never hear again .The Polite feminine voice informed him she would be arriving in town this morning and that he should except a visit from her some time in the afternoon . She wished him a pleasant day and ended the call , leaving a stunned Noah breathless and his heart beat galloping faster than a race-horse's . Shakily stumbling on his chair he slumped into it taking big gulps of air and thanking Renee for her stubborn demand that Bella spend the last three weeks in Jacksonville with her , claiming she missed spending time with her only Daughter in his head .' _I need to tell her_ .' was his only thought as he got up and made himself a coffee grabbing the largest cup from the cabinet shelf he poured the hot coffee into his cup and walked back to his chair flopping into in he sighed ' _if only Bella knew about her family history , then there is no way she would be dating that _Experiment _of a vampire Edward Cullen and hanging around his coven _.' Charlie thought draining his coffee cup and trudging over the sink rising his cup and setting it gently on the counter .Turning around he leaned against the counter surveying his tiny cream tiled kitchen with light blue faded drapes over the small square window overlooking the forest outside .

Shaking away the dark foreboding feeling that had settled around him like a suffocatingly large blanket he walked purposely up the stairs passed Bella's room , the bathroom and his own room to the end of the short hallway to an old shabby wooden door set into the wall , he'd told Bella when she first arrived in Forks three months ago it was a closet . He lied . It wasn't a closet , well not an ordinary one anyway .Opening the door soundlessly his stepped inside and shut the door after him plunging the small space in to total darkness , reaching out his right hand above his head Charlie flicked on the single dimly lit swinging light bulb over his head and carefully leaned down and grabbed a dusty old shoebox from off the floor near his left foot , holding it up to the light he opened it and pulled out two very ornate and extremely old victorian pieces of jewelry , and slipped the first , a silver ring engraved with a swan and encrust with small diamond's,sapphire's and amethyst's on his right ring finger and quickly pushed down on a nearly invisible tiny clasp on the side of the at his touch popped open revealing a tiny compartment filled with a strong smelling herb , nodded to himself Charlie closed the ring's lid and inspected the necklace a simple silver oval shaped locket hanging from a fine silver chain again encrusted with tiny diamonds ,sapphire's and amethyst's also engraved with a swan , once again he flicked the necklace's clasp open to a hidden compartment which a person usually put picture's of their family members' in , instead it had the same herb as his ring . satisfied he was all set he snapped the locket shut and gently slid the necklace into his flannel shirt pocket and set the shoebox back down in the corner .

And reached up to shove aside the few items of winter clothing hanging limply on the pole above him that he kept in the closet for appearances . then pushed a symbol craved into the wood to his right which looked a lot like two flowers crossed over each other above a sun and moon surround by a circle .the panel in front of him slid back to reveal a set of wooden steps than looked like they descended deep down into the bowels of earth , but really just lead to a secret basement under his modest two bedroom house .


	3. Edward and MissHale

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~ March 26, Thursday ~**

**- 7:00 am-**

**~ Cullen House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Edward was as usual in a fool mood , he it blamed on his sister Rosalie's insulting thoughts she blamed on the fact he has a human girl as his mate .

" Stop badgering me Rosalie ," he hissed from were he sat at his grand piano composing his latest musical master piece . Rosalie's retort echoed up to him from the underground garage where she was fixing their father Carlisle's Mercedes " shut up and deal with it Wunderkid ."

" Oh, how very original Rosie." he called back sniggering at Rosalie's annoyed growl " Bite me Edward ." she screeched " I'd rather not , I don't want to get tainted by your vain and vicious personality ." he respond .Rosalie didn't reply instead grabbed the closest item she could lay her hands on and sped up to the lounge and rapped him on the back of the head as hard as she dared with her monkey wrench ." Ow ." he joked and fluidly slid off the piano bench , laying his music sheets down and twisting her arm at the same time so it was behind her back and now he was holding the wrench .

Rosalie snarled and jerked away from him snatching up his leafs of music paper he'd been working on and flew up the stairs to the third floor . Edward ran after her intent on catching her only to see Alice gracefully pluck the paper's from Rosalie before she could toss them out the window into the wind ." Now Rose , Be nice Edward work hard on this musical piece ." Alice chided her as she handed Edward his sheet music back to him, to which Rosalie snorted delicately "well could you get back my wrench so I can throw at Edward 's head , since I can't throw his music sheets out the window ," she asked sweetly " No. " Alice said raising her eye-brows in an '_as- if- I'd- let- you- do- that- anyway ,'_ expression then shaking her head .

' _Damm talented vampire's and their habit too stick up for each other , I know your listening Ed, I get you back mark my words now kindly get out of my head !_' Rosalie thought glaring at him coldly Edward shrugged used to Rosalie's insults and cold demeanor but her next thought had him snarling with rage and a very strong desire to rip her head clean off . ' _Of course I don't have to physically hurt Edward , just Bella ,_' then she proceed to think up various way of causing harm to Bella ranging from minor accidents too near-death extremely life threatening situations.

" Rosalie ." warned Jasper's calm voice from he stood in his and Alice's bedroom doorway " I'd stop with the thoughts ,yeah Edward's beyond furious and i'm only just helping him quell his temper . "

Rosalie smiled triumphantly pleased with her victory even if it was a small one ,it was enough to keep her happy for the following six to seven weeks till she thought of something better and immediately stopped her flow of graphic torture scenes, and slid passed Edward swiftly grabbing her wrench off him and flounced away back down to the garage ._Ignore her Edward, you know how she is._ was Jasper's passing thought as he squeezed Edward's shoulder and walked over to the open window to wait for Alice " don't worry Edward , I'm looking out for Bella, her's and Rosalie 's paths don't cross okay! Relax ." Alice says reassuringly whipping passed him and grabbing Jasper's hand as they both jumped out the window to hunt , sighing Edward clutched his music sheets and sped back to his piano bench and picks up an unused piece of sheet music a new piece already forming in his head .


	4. Dear Diary

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

*** Alright , so Katherine was struck in the tomb , and had the moonstone ,but it's a **fake **and another person has the real one … **

**Stefan never ended up in the tomb ,as Jeremy managed to throw the moonstone out ,before Katherine fed on him . He staked her with a small stake he'd grabbed from Alaric's apartment the last time he was there, and escaped . **

**Sadly the gang don't know the moonstone is a fake however ,but they'll find out soon enough .**

* * *

**March 16, Monday **** • **_Mystic Falls ( a week earlier )_

_Dear Diary ,_

_I , couldn't believe what I'd had been told by Katherine just a few hours ago . That all because she ran ,Klaus slaughtered her family , as it turns out not her entire family ,otherwise how would I exist ?._ But Katherine could be lying ,couldn't she? I mean she is that sort of person , maybe she made the whole story all up ,she does want to get out of the tomb after all and that little story would earn even a few sympathy points with Bonnie and probably Caroline too .

_I can't believe I just wrote that! why would someone even Katherine lie about something as horrific as that ? No, I for once believe she's telling the truth ,after all a person never starts out their life lying , it's not their character that makes them lie ,its all the choices they're made up to that point ,which makes them lie to protect themselves ._

Elena tucked a lock of hair behind her ear , and reread the sentence she'd just crossed out then rewritten and picked up her pen again .

_Tomorrow I'm going to ask Rose to take me to Slater and maybe he'll have a lead on Klaus so I can hand myself over , Stefan and Damon can't seem to understand I can't lose them , I can't lose anyone I love . I've already lost my mom and dad , too lost anyone else… it would hurt too much . The world I knew __**my **__world is already crumbled down around me I don't want all those I love to join the dust and ashes of that safe innocent world I once knew , besides I'm the one Klaus needs for the Sacrifice ,and if I go willingly ,maybe … what am I saying? Even deep down I know there is a slim chance this Klaus will double cross me , and kill all those I love even if I do ,do what he says ._

_I know what Stefan and Damon will say to my suggestion of going to Slater's will be . And that female vampire Rose was clear from the start she doesn't really care about me , plus I have no idea where the guy lives anyway . So she is going to take me there ._

_Sometimes I wonder what my mom would say ,would she support me and my selfless act ? Or would she say this idea was psychotic? As for dad I know he'd never agree to let me put myself in harm's way . So that rules him out , Mom would have probably pulled me aside and gone through a pro's and con's list , a jokingly ,yet semi serious how do you want your funeral ? And then in the end we'd have an argument and she'd be against the idea finishing with the words "Young lady, your seventeen ! You have all the time in the world to choose and do what you want , don't leap before you look sweetheart , and if you do leap at lease know where you're going to land ." As she has with every other argument we'd ever had._

She sighed deeply and set her pen down and closed her diary , putting both in her new hiding spot under the loose floorboard under her bed .

" Elena?" Jenna's voice wafted up to her from the kitchen " Coming ,Aunt Jenna." she called back , staring at her appearance in the mirror ,and pulled her hair back into a ponytail . Briefly, subconsciously her fingers touch her necklace around her neck , breathing in she nodded to herself , slipped on a jacket and exited her room , and went into the kitchen "Ready to go for the Memorial?" Jenna asked placing the last few homemade gold buttery ,cream and raspberry scones onto a green patter "Yes, we taking the sushi? " Jenna nodded and pointed to the blue rectangular platter piled with chicken sushi and covered in plastic wrap . " Jeremy ! We need a you down here to take these plates to the car ." Jenna called out again as she covered the green platter with plastic wrap .

" One sec." Jeremy hollered back .Jenna rolled her eyes , "Elena." she said "Got it ." She answered back grabbing the platter off her Aunt and balanced that a top the sushi plate she's holding .

The door bell rang and Jenna ,shared a look with Elena " I'll get it ." Jenna muttered hurriedly combing her hair back with her fingers and glancing subconsciously at the glittery ring on her left hand ,inlaid with small diamonds forming a circle around the perfectly cut oval emerald at its centre .

She swings the door open with a smile on her face "Alaric , just the person we need ." "Jenna." he replied leaning down and kissing her on the lips lightly , pulling away from her a few moments later he shot Elena a light smile , which she returned .

Asking no one in particular he answered "Ah, how can I help?" " Think you can drag Jeremy down from his room ? We're already late enough as it is getting to this memorial service ." Jenna supplied , giving him her irresistible pleading look ,he couldn't say no to .

He smiled warmly at her "Sure , I'll see what I can do ." he hummed back walking around them and up the stairs to Jeremy's room .

Elena and Jenna headed for the car and started loading everything into it ,then once that was all done due to severe boredom they play a few rounds of I spy ,their own version Elena and Jenna made up when Elena was younger .

" Jeremy ?" Alaric asked knocking softly on the boy's closed bedroom door "Can I come in?" Jeremy's head appeared around the door " Yeah ,come in ." he answered opening the door just enough to let Alaric squeeze through , the kid's room was relatively tidy , compared with most teenager boy's rooms, Jenna probably cleaned it for him . sweeping his eyes across the room Alaric spots the desk littered with notes , the old Gilbert journal, sketches of wolf men ,vampires and demons and the odd pretty looking witch . " Been busy . with something ?" he asked Jeremy notices where Alaric's eyes go ." Yeah ,I thought I'd research more about the different types of myths and legends ,and the town's history ."

Alaric smiled " You know ,that's the reason I teach history at school right , to get you lot interest in it . You could've come to me ." Jeremy chuckled "I know , but this is a side project ,I want to see if … If there was a myth about bringing people back to life with a potion, or a spell for… " "Elena." Alaric interrupted with a solemn nod, Jeremy nodded . "Find anything ?" Alaric asked ,Jeremy shook his head "Nothing ,Bonnie's even searched through Emily's entire Girmore ,and still nothing ." Alaric pats his shoulder " I..I'm sure We'll find a way Jeremy . No one want's to see Elena get hurt . " Jeremy just nodded again .

" Now, we should get moving , apparently we're late for the memorial and Jenna's getting impatient ." Alaric muttered ,walking through the bedroom door, down the stairs and out the front door , Jeremy going after him locking the front door with his house key and slipping it into his pocket .

Jenna honked the car honk impatiently as soon as she saw them " Come in , get in or I'm driving off without you ." She threatened, Elena is oblivious to all of this as she sits in the back seat texting someone probably Stefan judging by the curve of a smile on her lips . Alaric and Jeremy share a look ,with Alaric frowning slightly "She,isn't seriously ,about to drive off and make us run after the car is she ?"

Jeremy smiled at him " Yup , she did that to me once , I was going to be late for my maths exam last month because I was recovering from a hangover ,and anyway I get up, get dressed and Elena pushes me out the door ,I see Aunt Jenna waiting in the car for me she says I'm already three minutes late . Then she just drives off . Lets just say that run really woke me up and I've never got drunk the night before a big exam ever again . " Jeremy replied chuckling .

Alaric nodded a few time slowly "So, we should probably start running , the last one to reach the car has to dress up as chip the clown for the annual Mystic Falls fun day on Wednesday ." he shouts and races off after Jenna's dark blue ford which was zooming down the street and nearly out of sight , Jeremy blinks and curses dashing after him yelling into between gulps of air " This isn't a fair race you've got longer legs than me ! " Alaric just chuckles and keeps running .

" Carol , hi I've found a replacement for Darren's Chip the clown, I think Jeremy will do a fine job. " Alaric said with a smile an hour later inside the Lockwood mansion as Jeremy half-heartedly glowered at him , Bonnie ,Elena and Caroline laugh their heads off beside him .

Carol nodded some what distracted "Oh, that's wonderful, ah excuse me ." she said and goes to the door and greets guest inviting them inside .As Tyler is no longer by the door greeting guests like she's asked him to turning back to Elena and her friends she asks "Could you see ,if you could find Tyler for me ." Caroline ,Bonnie and Elena nod "No problem ." Together they drag Jeremy off with them and wander the many rooms of the Lockwood estate .

* * *

**March 17, Tuesday **** • **_Mystic Falls_

_Dear Diary, _

_Rose grumbled about Slater probably not being home the whole drive to his place , then once there noting the door was locked suggested we were wasting our time and we should leave , I was always a stubborn and head strong girl , and insisted Rose bust open the door with her strength anyway just too check ._

_And what should we find but Slater staked in the heart and his wannabe vampire gothic girlfriend Alice hiding in the closet ._

_Straight away I try Slater's computer it's password protected , So I persuade Alice to type in the password saying if she does I could get Rose to change her . Rose wouldn't agree to it but it's that all the incentive that Alice needed and she was typing in the correct password a second later ._

_up pops a very long list of email contacts of Slaters Rose recognizes one of them , I find his phone number and reveal myself to be the doppleganger saying I wish to surrender Alice freaks in a good way and starts chattering away like a manic . _

_While we wait I stare out the window trying to pick out shapes in the clouds outside , when suddenly I see Elijah one of the first vampire's faces in the glass of the window next to me , shaken I whirl and see only empty air behind me . _

_That's when Damon shows up , Rose had contacted him , I had a feeling she would , then Alice wanders into the room and upon seeing Damon starts chattering again ,Rose drags her from the room ._

_Damon insists I go willingly or he'll drag me out the door anyway , I naturally refuse , can't he see I care about him ? I don't want him or Stefan to die for me ! _

_Of course at that moment ,three vampires appear in the doorway . Along with a fourth , one that Rose who's back in the room knows ,as she suddenly disappears from the room . The first vampire with his bulbous nose looking almost comical asks arrogantly to the fourth vampire in the doorway "Who are you?" the man smiles and politely answers " I'm Elijah." the big nosed vampire and his vampire friends' eyes widen . And the first gets his heart ripped from his chest . The other two are quick to expression their submissive meek responses " We have the Doppleganger , and we're going to hand her over to Klaus . " Really " Elijah said sounding not the less bit interested " And does anyone else ,know that your are here and that the doppleganger even exists?" he asks pleasantly ._

_Both vampires shake their heads, Elijah nodded " Wonderful , you have done me a great service gentlemen .'" he replied again with that same pleasant tone , and before either vampire in front of him can react or process what his words mean their hearts have hit the floor with soft squishy thuds. With a quick glance at me Elijah's gone . _

_Damon without a word drags me back to his car and drives me home in silence , obviously picking up on my mood , _why why_ can't anyone get that I would rather die a thousand times over then let anyone even think of risking their lives for mine ! _

Elena stopped writing and threw her pen angrily at the bay window , and tried to hold in the tears threatening to fall , she shook her head violently her hands curling into fists the tears she'd tried to hold back come pouring out like a water fall . So she bites down on her lip hard tasting blood , hoping no one in the house hears her breaking down , she had not felt this much pain since the death of her parents and only now she realized just how much she'd been bottling up .

" Elena?" a soft voice whispered ,Elena didn't look up , knowing the voice but not responding she can't seem to think of the words she wants to use . Jenna drifted into the room ,and silently sat on the edge of the bed , wrapping her slim frame around Elena's "Shh, let it out . It's okay Elena." She murmured soothingly . Elena just continued sobbing uncontrollably in her aunt's arms "I..I'm sorry ,Aunt Jenna ." She whispered back looking up at Jenna , Jenna's warm face flashes with confusion and worry as she tucked a few stray strands of hair behind her niece's ear 'Elena? You don't need to say sorry . I know how you feel . It's okay ." She replied softly drawing her back into a warm hug and rubbing her back gently .

After a moment Jenna said in that same soft soothing tone "Stefan's here ,he said he'd tried texting you but you didn't answer . And he was worried ." Elena's eyes fluttered shut she didn't want another lecture not now, she just wanted to be, _human _just plain seventeen year old Elena Gilbert , not the linchpin in some psycho vampire's quest for freedom and probably world domination for dessert . " Can you ,please tell him I…I'll see him tomorrow Aunt Jenna." she muttered tiredly ,her eyes dark with shadows and face streaked with tears , and her hair and clothes rumpled . Jenna knew she needed to be alone ,and have some time to reflect and after that she'd want to get happy and forgot what she'd remembered Jenna knew the feeling well she felt the same the day she heard Miranda had died and months afterwards , even now she still felt that way sometimes .

"Sure ,Why don't you take a hot bath and I'll order some takeaway , rent a few chick flicks ." She said Elena gave her a weak smile and half nod "Yeah, thanks Aunt Jenna ." Jenna smiled softly , and hugged her again , rising she walked to the door then spun around " Chinese sound good ?" she asked ,Elena nodded slightly .' Okay , go have your bath ,relax take as long as you need . The takeaway delivery van takes a while to get here anyway . You know how they are ." She said with another smile and fluttered out the door , Elena could softly hear Jenna telling Stefan what she'd asked her to say , knowing Stefan would have heard her anyway .

Quickly she rose from her bed , leaving her diary and pen where they lay and ,grabbed a towel from the hallway closet she slipped quietly into the bathroom ,thankfully Jeremy was out sketching in the park . So Elena didn't bother locking the door connecting Jeremy's room to the bathroom , she started up the bath and filled it with lavender bubble bath liquid , she then put her hair up and pulled off her clothes and slid into the bath , her body relaxing a few inches at the temperature of the water . tiredly her eyes slid shut after a few seconds and instantly dark somber memories come crawling up out of the cage she'd locked them in , making the tears well up again stubbornly she forces herself to remember and endure them . _'I'm doing this to save my loved ones , this is all for them .'_

An hour later ,Elena climbed out of the lukewarm water and toweled off , redressing in her sweatpants and a black tank top ,her hair still up in its mess bun feeling relaxed and much better , she threw her dirty clothes and towel in the laundry basket and padded into her bedroom hearing a knock on her bedroom door she swung the door open "Stefan , I just want to… Elijah? Jeremy! " she nearly screamed when Elijah grabbed her and swung them back into the bedroom clicking the door shut softly with one hand as his other hand covers her mouth . "Elena? You all right?" She could hear Jeremy calling _ slowly _Elijah removed his hand from her mouth and gestured to the door , Elena swallowed ,then eased the door open a few inches to reveal her brother's worried expression ." Hey Is everything okay Elena, I thought I heard you say the name Elijah , isn't he one of those very first vampires ? " he asked Elena nodded ,and glanced quickly back into her room Elijah had settled himself on her bay window seat , and was watching her with a neutral expression . " I… ah, just found it weird he didn't drag me off to Klaus that's all , and something about him , I just have this feeling that we don't know everything like we think we do and that to find this information out involves him helping us that why I said his name . And I thought you should know . " She quickly lied looking back at Jeremy , who nodded "Yeah , okay " Elena frowned casting a look back at Elijah , who's hands are folding neatly on his lap his head titled to one side as he watched her . "Ah, I noticed when… When Damon staked him , with that wooden stake it felt wrong some how like he wasn't dead.. " Elena said with a slight smile Jeremy nodded " Wow. that unusual Well, night Elena." He said and disappeared into his own room .

Elena breathed out a sigh of relief and clicked the door shut , turning around she faced Elijah warily ." How did you get into my house ?" she asked acidly Elijah smiled pleasantly at her " Oh, do not worry I don't mean anyone in this house harm. Your Aunt ,let me in . I understand she has all the old files on Mystic Falls stored in this house somewhere . And I need them for my research ." Elena's eyes narrowed slightly as she moved slowly towards him " What are you researching ?" Elijah lifted his head his up his smile disappearing " Never mind that , you should be pleased and thanking me . For if it where not for me you would be in Klaus's grasp now or well on your way to him." Elena's eyes narrowed even more " I should be thanking you ! " She hissed "Yes, you don't really believe by sending out that message that you did today will make him come to you . Sadly over the centuries ,Klaus has been trying to break this curse he has become deeply paranoid and reclusive . So you have no hope of finding him only those in his inner circle will know exactly where he is ." Elena's eyes widen and one of her eyebrows' arched "You, aren't in Klaus's inner circle ,are you ?" She muttered Elijah's mouth twitched a for a spilt second "Not ,anymore ."

"So why did you kill those vampires , when they tried to take me ?" She pondered aloud staring at him in confusion Elijah said nothing and rose walking over to her dresser and stared at his reflection straightening his suit out as he spoke " Because I don't want you to be taken , If people were to know of the existence of the doppleganger,there would be an endless line of people at your door very eager to take you to Klaus in the bid to impress him . I can't have that . "

" But isn't that what you want , anyway ?" Elena argued ,Elijah shook his head at her reflection "No , My goal is _not _to break the curse ." Elena's eyebrow remains raised "So, then _what_ is your goal ." Elijah turn around at that moment his hands splayed out and palms facing the ceiling " My goal is to _kill _Klaus ." Elena's mouth forms a frown for a brief second when shows understanding " And your going to use me as bait ,to lure him out ." Elijah nodded and folding his hands together in front of himself , every now and then making gestures with his hands as he spoke " Exactly , and so far you've been making that plan rather difficult if you insist on partaking in situations that very nearly end in the loss of your life .So from now on you will do nothing , in exchange I'll keep everyone you care about safe ." "You want me to do nothing ." She echoed ,he nodded "Nothing , continue to live your life and stop trying to get killed ." He continued "Do we have a deal ?" then holds his hand out to her , Elena hesitates then very slowly shakes his hand "We have a deal , but how exactly do you plan to keep everyone I care about safe ?" " I believe you have a friend ,Bonnie I think her name is who has the ability to do magic . Well, as fate would have it I also have friends with the same ability ." He explained " You know witches ." Elena summarized quickly , Elijah nodded "Yes, and if we work together ,we can keep your loved ones safe ." Elena frowned at him " How do I know I can trust you?" Elijah shows her an expression akin to a smile " I'm a man of my word , if I wasn't you family would be dead and we would be on our way to Klaus . So I think we can agree I won't harm them , as long as you keep your end of the deal I shall do all I can to ensure they're protected ." Elena nodded and cast a quick glance at the group photo of her loved ones on her wall next her vanity , she smiled softly turning back to Elijah "Thank-" she started to say ,but Elijah is long gone .

Frowning she wrapped herself up in her fluffy white dressing gown and matching bunny slippers opened her bedroom door , walked down the stairs and swept into the living room where Aunt Jenna had set out all the right movie watching food, fizzy drink , her favorite takeaway meals and of course rented her much loved chick-flick DVD's which sat on the coffee table . Jenna herself was already curled up on the couch in her silk blue kimono and soft baby blue slippers , munching on a wonton as she waited patiently for Pretty Woman - staring the dazzling Julia Roberts to start .

Elena walked over to her aunt and hugged her around the neck kissing her head "Thanks for doing this Aunt Jenna." Jenna looks up at her with a soft _ no-need-to-thank-me_ expression. "You deserved it Elena , now sit the egg stir-fry's getting cold." Elena laughed at this , and obediently walked around the couch and sat down beside her aunt . Realizing that was the first time she'd laughed at anything for a long time . Immediately she picked up the stir-fry and peeled the lid off grabbing the chopsticks her aunt handed her and settled in for a long night of up lifting romantic comedies to spirit away her fears if only for a little while .


	5. Meet the Velvets

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

_idiota — _idiot

* * *

**~ March 26 , Thursday~**

**- 7:00 am-**

**~ Velvet House ~**

**-Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

"Serenity ! " a Girl yelled " Yes." came the retort " Time to go , school's going to start soon ." the voice rang happily " How can you be so enthusiastic we've all ready been through school twelve times ." she mutters distractedly back Harmony raced up the stairs to her sister's room and knocked twice on the oak door " Enter" came her sister Serenity's still distracted reply slipping in Harmony closed the door behind her .

And scowled at Serenity who was still wearing yesterday's clothes and reading an original _very fragile_ leather bound copy of _ Dante's Inferno_ — written in latin , signed by Dante himself on her window seat . " Dear Sister , let me help ." she said waltzing over to Serentiy's huge closest and wrenching the double doors open skipping inside she rummaged around for a few minutes then danced out with her arms ladened with an armful of different coloured jeans , shirts , shoes and accessories .

Serenity raised her eyebrow delicately, in secret annoyance " oh , come on it's not like I do this everyday . Please can I chose your outfit for today since this is our' f_irst_' second day at Forks High School." Harmony pleaded her eyes wide and puppy-like complete with protruding bottom lip . Serenity resisted rolling her eyes and dropped her book lightly and gently back on her window seat and gracefully walked over to her sister and held her arms out . " YAY !" her sister squealed bouncing up-and-down like a yo-yo Serenity cringed minutely at the sound and forced a warm smile to grace her face . Two minutes later Serenity was dressed in slim skinny stone grey jeans , a striped light blue fitted work shirt cuff's turned back and collar up over top a white singlet , soft brown leather boots , a small nugget of Lapis Lazuli carved in the shape of a heart suspended from a delicate silver chain engraved with the Velvet crest and her initials on the back hanging from around her neck and matching heart-shaped Lapis Lazuli earrings in her ears , her D&G sunglasses' on her head and blueberry coloured clutch bag tucked under her arm, inside it a single half empty tube of her favorite lipgloss.

Her look was finished with mascara , light rich brown 'mocha' eyeshadow and 'Ice Queen' frosted clear lipgloss . Slipping her chocolate locks into a high ponytail Serenity spun around and faced her floor length mirror mildly surprised " you've certainly out done yourself this time Harmony ," she said smiling brilliantly at her goddess-like reflection which smiled a perfect smile back before casting her eyes over her sister's outfit .

She was wearing faded light lime green jeans , an authentic black off the shoulder top featuring the Rolling Stones ( from the time they attend their nineteen- sixties concert ) , black sixteen inch kitty heels , her Velvet chocker necklace also inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and engraved her initials clinging to her neck , silver star earrings dangling from her earlobes and oversized black D&G tote bag slung over her shoulder stuffed with everything from blood bags to fake I.D's and fighting sticks ( except school books) and her black curls were up in a low pony tail , she had completed her look with mascara 'Electric Blue' eyeshadow and Cherry flavored lipgloss .

Spinning in a circle she giggled happily .

A second knock sounded at the door and in glided India, Charlotte and Alyssa . Serenity's three other _sister's _" she dress you too huh," she said eyeing them , "yes, " they all said in unison . India was dressed in a beautiful flowing silk aqua blue top and dark blue skinny jeans , cork-heeled two inch sandals , golden bangles ten on each arm that clinked merrily as she moved , round her neck was her long Velvet crest necklace again inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and engraved her initials , and in her ears were big silver hoop earrings with twenty small coins attached to each earring that again jingled when she moved and her long dark hair was pulled into a thick plait with just a hint of clear gloss on her lips. And hanging over her arm was a cream cashmere warp for if when it got cold .

Next was Charlotte who wore dark wash skinny jeans ,a grey 'witchy ' shirt underneath and black fitted leather jacket , eighteen inch blood red stilettos , Velvet crest again also inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and engraved her initials around her neck , thin long diamond earrings in her ears and her favorite soft grey leather designer backpack hanging over her shoulder filled to the brim with designs for inventions and buildings that would make the great renaissance inventors and architects proud. For her make-up Harmony had used light 'Lady Lavender ' eye shadow for her violet eyes and ' Queen Mary ' red lipstick for her plump shell pink lips lastly her platinum blonde hair was piled up in a messy bun . Next to Charlotte ,was Alyssa who wore sunshine yellow jeans , a white fitted T-shirt with Micky Mouse on the front underneath a light blue denim three-quarter vest , white 'magic' chucks , her own Velvet crest which was like her sisters' also inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and engraved her initials swaying from her neck . and her leather satchel slung over her shoulder . leaving her rich brown hair loosely falling around her shoulders and no make-up .

Snatching up Her car keys , clutch and a light grey cardigan from her closet , Serenity takes a second to slid her book back into the book shelf , she then raced down the hallway passed her siblings and parents rooms , and down the wide staircase leading to her parents' study's and down the second flight of stairs to the main reception area and out a dark wooden door paneled to on her left which opened into a long narrow hallway forking left and right , the left leading to the garage the right leading to the family's occasionally used ultra modern kitchen her sisters flew after her with a quick shouts of farewell from each girl in a different language " Bye, Auf Wiedersehen , Arrivederci, Au revoir , Adios . Ms. James see you after school ." as they stream down the left fork she swings open the door to the garage and jumps lithe over the handrail of the stairs and landed gracefully front of her brothers Thane ,Hector and Lucca . who were leaning against the 14 meter long garage workbench with bored expressions on their faces .

Thane wore black loafers , dark skinny black jeans with a grey shirt underneath a black woolen coat with the collar up and as well as his Velvet crest ring inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and engraved his initials on his middle finger . Hector was Dressed in dark grey jeans, a fitted light blue work shirt with the first four buttons unbuttoned, and black chucks , lastly he had his Velvet crest ring inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and engraved his initials on his left index finger . Lucca was wearing light grey slacks , a dark blue 'water polo '78 ' shirt , a dark grey water proof jacket , black work shoes and his Velvet crest ring which like his brother's was inlaid with Lapis Lazuli and engraved his initials on his left thumb , and a ring in the shape of a crown on his right . But with the arrival of their respective mates they perked up instantly Charlotte glided over to Hector planting a passionate kissed on his lips and burrowing in his embrace , Harmony flew at Thane nearly bowling him over if it weren't for his quick thinking .

Thane quickly spun them so Harmony was now trapped between him and the bench and then immediately assaulted by Thane's fiery kiss's . India was a lot more subtle walking softly down the steps and flashing over to Lucca taking his hand and squeezing it . " So let me guess , Serenity ?" Hector asked glancing down at Charlotte nodded giggling " Dante's inferno , again?" He asked smiling at her " No! " she muttered holding his gaze " I knew it ! " he shouted half smiling and laughing at Lucca " you owe me two hundred Lucca ." he said smiling at Lucca's scowl " I told you ." he said again Lucca just growled and reached for his wallet and handed over the money Serentiy's face twisted into an annoyed expression and she hisses softly " you _bet_ on me ! " Hector and Lucca's heads snapped up and Lucca replies calmly " It was merely an observation ,sister." they then took off running as Serentiy whizzed after them hissing softly " Get back here right now ! You _idiota's ._ ". Hector and Lucca's protests faded along with Serenity's irritated hisses as they got farther and farther away . Charlotte, Harmony , India , Alyssa and Thane all doubled over with laughter .

After Serenity ,Hector and Lucca flew back into the huge double garage three minutes later both boys had twigs and dirt all through their hair and on their clothes and Ariella was wearing a satisfied smirk . She jumped into her stone grey Bentley ,Alyssa and Lucca (who quickly dusted himself off before sliding into Serentiy's car lest he get chased again) slid into the back seats closing their doors and snapping on their seat belts . Harmony skipped over to her shiny metallic Blue/Silver Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe with India taking the front passenger seat .

Charlotte danced over to Lucca's midnight black Ducti with dark purple and violet flames glowing on the bike and slid on tugging her helmet on at the same time , Thane jumped onto his solid black Ducti and slipped his helmet , Hector quickly dashed over to his Dodge Tomahawk Motorcycle jammed on his helmet and revved his engine his siblings and mate did the same Serenity flicked the remote control to open the wide Double doors and shot off after Harmony . Charlotte and Hector hot on her tail while Thane came at a leisurely pace of 100kph .

The drive to Forks High School didn't take along , as they were all driving over 100 kph zooming into the parking lot Serenity and her siblings chose the five closest parking spots to the nearby forest and car park exit , incase there was any need for a quick get away . Of course being old-hands at '_being the New mysterious Rich kids ' _Harmony had made sure they arrived fashionably late , So they could make their grand entrance . Serenity shook her head and sat silently in her car for a few minutes before glancing out her Bentley's tinted window's at Harmony and Charlotte who'd parked on her left and flicked quickly her head to the right where Hector and Thane had parked on her right then glancing at Alyssa and Lucca sitting in the back.

" Well, Lucca , Alys it's showtime ." She said seeing Lucca sigh and Alyssa just nod , she was now reminded why she had quit attending school in the 60's and 80's being a nomad was so much easier ,but if she wanted this family's protection she had to attend school, it was apparent they expected this of her judging by the twelve times she'd attended it in recent years._ And I have to let Miss. Hyper dress me and pretend I'm clueless when it comes to clothing just to keep her happy ,or her mate will decide to no doubt dig around in my head for upsetting her ,and then not liking what he finds ,he'll tell his family ,they'll leave and all my plans will evaporate and I'll be left with no one and nothing to protect me when Klaus comes to town. _She thinksputting on an expression of mild displeasure she hums " Remember we are completely normal ordinary human teenagers , just going to a normal average high school which actually looking nothing like a school more of prison without the fences and prison officers ." tilting her head as she spoke as if hoping by viewing it at a different angle it would look like less of a prison and more like the school building she was about the spend the next six hours in . Alyssa giggled at how her _sister _was acting " Come now Serenity , it shan't be so terrible for we will be enduring the suffering along with you no ?" she said lightly as she delicately blew a strand of her chocolate hair away from her eyes .

" Yes, Alys , you are indeed correct . And it seems we best move quickly lest we wish to face the wrath of our darling sister Harmony ," she answered looking out the window to see Harmony glaring at them and tapping her foot annoyed on the concrete , swiftly gathered up her cardigan and clutch from the passenger seat before opening her car door and gracefully stepping out Alyssa and Lucca followed , Just as India and Harmony exited Harmony's Viper . Charlotte smoothly slid her helmet off and in slow monition shook her hair out Lucca rolled his eyes at her antics and strolled over to India wrapping his arms round her and kissing her head softly whispering " It's O.K love shh ." India whimpered making Lucca tighten his hold on her he knew she was immensely shy and hate attention she was now getting from the teenagers round them.

Hector tugged his helmet off grinning at Charlotte's movements it was so like her to tease any young male especially when ever they came to a new school jumping off his bike he put his helmet in the compartment under his seat and casually walking over to her growled quietly at the stupid young males who had converged round their vehicles when they first arrived and who were now eyeing his beloved mate and sisters as he passed , coming to a stop in front of her he grabbed the helmet from her and hung it on the handle bars of the bike then slipped his arms around her slender waist pulling her into a passionate fiery kiss , hearing her musical giggle against her lips he kissed her again tipping her so she was leaning against her brother's bike which wobbled precariously .

Quickly sliding off his helmet Thane's expression to his siblings display of affection was impassive as he eyed every single teenager in the growing crowd looking for any sign of a threat , finding none . for now . he sighed and stalked over to Harmony and gripped her hand lightly muttering " If it were not for you my love , and your … love of humanity half of these humans would be dead by now for leering at you and my sisters so openly." Harmony looked up love shining in her electric blue eyes as she smiled warmly at him " Oh Angel , just six hours I promise . My darling but if it gets too much come and find me but I beg you don't hurt anyone no matter how foolish or immature they may be , Please ," she hummed softly to him he nodded stiffly .

Eyeing Hector and Charlotte for less then a second but long enough that they both felt his glittering black eyes boring holes in their heads making them break apart as they turn simultaneously to stare at him both giving him questioning looks he didn't look at them instead chose to keep his attention on Harmony and slightly shrugging his shoulders in the direction of the school office . At they moment all of the siblings heard Charlotte's wind chime voice echoing in their heads _Thane's right we need to get moving , I think we've shown off enough . _The others nodded in silent agreement and quickly checked to make sure their vehicles were locked they flittered over to where Harmony and Thane were standing and walked together as a group to the office .

Forks High school's main office was distastefully decorated to resemble the outside world which was wet and _very_ green . The walls were a sickly mint green and the carpet was a dark forest green with a few dozen plastic white folding chairs dotted along the wall near the door, along with a few potted half dead fern's in plastic black tubs clustered in small groups all over the place . Charlotte arched her perfectly shaped pale blond eyebrows in disgust " I dearly hope the other rooms in this place aren't as …_green _there is enough of that_ outside_, " she hissed to Serenity who was standing next to her . Serenity nodded and strode up to the reception desk were a plump middle-age woman with bright red hair piled high up on her head like a beehive sat in a creaky office chair tapping away on her out dated computer .

Quickly glancing at the nameplate on the desk she cleared her throat " Excuse me ,Mrs. Cope? " she asked her voice layered with respect and admiration not shown by young people these days .

The woman looked up and blinked in surprise and adjusted her glasses " Yes, can I help you , " Serenity nodded smiling warmly " Yes I am Bella Swan this is my cousin Alys Silver , her older brother Nigel Silver , My dad Charlie asked me to help settle in his niece and nephew along their adopted siblings India Patil , Charlotte Rose and her cousin Lucas Scott and lastly Mina and her Brother Paris Gemmius . They're here to enroll at your school Their father sent the paper's in some weeks ago notifying the school of their arrival ," she said gesturing to each of her family members as she spoke finishing with another pearly white dazzling smile . Mrs Cope's Face beamed back nodding to herself she shuffled through a pile of paper's on her desk then frowned and flicked through the pile next to it . Then looked up at Ariella saying " Oh, Yes Isabella Swan we have your file , but your cousins, I'm sorry there must be a mistake there are _no_-" Serenity cut her off mid-sentence saying calmly her voice hypnotic and her warm brown eyes glowing a light shade of amber " Mrs. Cope , you have all the paper's you need for my cousins they are sitting right in front of you." at which point Thane flittered forward and withdrew some paper's from his jacket and vanished only to reappear behind Mrs. Cope placing the papers' on her desk in front of her then returning to Harmony's side like he never left . " See there they are . Now you will put us in to the school system , swapping my file with Isabella Swan's then after which you will burn Isabella Swan's file and forget we ever had this little conversation all right ." Serenity said watching nod her head her eyes glazing over for just a few seconds before retuning to normal she said brightly as if seeing them for the first time " Oh , Hello their can I help you ?" the girl shook her head saying in a sweet voice " No thank you . " and glided out the office door her Siblings gracefully walking out after her Leave behind a very confused and dazed wondering how on earth the girl knew her name as she'd never told her .


	6. Confusion

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

***Okay so I don't watch America's next top model ,and if there is a person out there in the world called Amelia Craig, I thank you for being able to use it and you have a wonderful name .**

**{ Alice get's her vision just before the Velvet's break for lunch .}**

* * *

**~March 26,Thursday ~**

**- 12:00 am-**

**~ Cullen House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Alice and Jasper had just got back from hunting , to find Edward and Rosalie are still throwing insults at each other from a safe distance with Emmett between them occasionally eyeing them both as he also played Halo 3 . Edward was sitting in a gothic high backed wooden armchair still working on his piece from this morning and Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett and flicking bored through the latest edition of Cosmopolitan , growling " Who the bloody hell cares about Lindsay Lohan's latest Rehab stint , just show me who the flaming hell won America's Next Top Model ! " she shrieks at the magazine and promptly rips out the article on Lindsay Lohan chucking it to the carpet in disgust fuming .

Alice flitters by saying brightly " Amelia Craig won it ." and scoops up the article on Lindsay Lohan and floats over to Jasper perching on his lap and start's to read it as he does a crossword puzzle , crinkling her brow Alice huffs delicately " Mm your right this is a waste of paper ." she mutters wadding up the paper and throwing it on to the floor again " Hey Rose ?" " Yes ,Alice ." Rosalie replies having calmed down looking up at her with a serene expression " Did your wanna … " Alice stops in mid sentence and her eyes develop a white thin film over them telling everyone else she's having a vision . " Hate it when she does that ." Rosalie snaps Edward growls at her " Rosalie Shut-up , this could be important it could-" " Yeah , yeah , I know be about Bella ." Rosalie answers back but goes quite anyway .

**Bella's in biology sitting next too Mike Newton . " So Bella, I know your dating Cullen and all but I mean come on the guy's a prude ,and have you noticed how he and his family are never at school on sunny days like today … hey wait a second aren't you supposed to be in Jacksonville visiting your mum ?" he asks. Bella's face breaks into a slight barely visible frown**_** "**_** Yeah I was Mike but I came back early , surprise ! " she says quickly covering up her frown was a smile , beaming at him she looks straight into his dark green eyes her voice soft " Mike ,tell me all your reasons why you think I should stop dating Edward "**

**Mike nods his head vacantly saying "Well there are seven of them altogether, which is a lot I doubt with that many family members you'd get much alone time with him . Anyway they're Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen and their five adopted kids who all go to school here , Emmett , Rosalie and her twin Jasper are seniors and Edward the jerk you're dating and Alice your best friend ,which is weird cos Angela and Lauren are your **_**best friends**_** — anyway she's his sister and they're Juniors like us . They are all really good-looking , i'm talking unnaturally good-looking , graceful , rich , smart and well-spoken sometimes when they speak its like their from a different time . " he frowned thinking then spoke again a few seconds later " and on sunny days their never here , like today . also when ever we have a biology lesson involving blood they all bale , I don't know maybe their squeamish round blood ; it's weird . and that Jasper guy looks like his in pain all the time , his girlfriend Alice the freaky chick who like a said before is your best friend has these odd '**_**zone out's' **_**sometimes, when I asked about it Edward said she was unwell . and as for Edward the idiot you've been dating for the passed three months acts even weirder that the rest of them I mean when ever he looks at you its like he wants to eat you , and another thing his eyes are really intense I don't mean that in a '**_**I-like-him-way '**_** I'm totally straight , but it's just when ever I look at him its like his trying to read my mind or something ."** **Bella nods Mr .Banner is droning on about a project he's given them saying they'll have to choose a partner Bella says brightly " Hey Mike , want be my partner for the project ?" Mike's eyes refocus and he blinks mumbling " Sorry what ; I just kinda spaced out there , whoa that was weird ," he said glancing at her " its cool, just said we're doing a project and we have to pick a partner , ****do you want to be mine**** ," she asks lowing her voice and head starting straight back at him smiling sweetly . He smiles back " sure ." Bella smirks .**

**The school bell rings sharply and Bella packed up her things and glided out the door wandering over too her locker , five people join her two minutes later her three females and two males all very beautiful for humans .**

**Bella and the blonde tall statuesque Human Rosalie look-alike stare at each other for twenty seconds like they're having a private mental conversation , the Two males join in then suddenly high-five each other grinning the Human 'Rosalie' rolls her violet eyes and whispers "Men." and the two other females plus Bella giggle **'**"thanks for the offer , not just yet I want to have some fun first ." she answered with a very unBella-ish evil smirk "Well , I'm going to see Charlie I might ,then I'll be back later on tonight ." picking her bag up off the floor slinging it over she shoulder she walked slightly faster than normal down the hallway out into the drizzling rain shower to her truck .**

**The vision changes suddenly ...**

**Bella is now in Mike Newton's house and they'd just finished their project for Biology when, Bella smiles seductively and walks around the table and up to Mike so there was less than an inch between them whispering breathily into his ear her voice hypnotic and alluring she asks " Why don't you show my your bedroom?" Mike flushes red stuttering _" R-really ?"_ Bella discreetly rolls her eyes and steps closer so now their bodies are now pressed against each other " Yes,your Bedroom Mike , take me to it , " Mike nods vaguely and grabs her hand pulling her away back down the hall to the stairs walking up them he continues down the corridor and turns sharply to the left and keeps walking coming to a stop next a wide white door pushing it open he leads her inside.**

**Mike's room is medium sized with dark wooden panel's instead of wallpaper and big bay widow's with a window seat with green cushions and opposite the window's is an iron framed bed and green duvet , an assortment of different shaped pillows all with different pattens in various shades of green , an X-box stood in the corner of the room next to a medium sized T.V , and lastly he had a comfy lazy-boy chair from which he could play his X-box which was again green.**

**" Thanks Mike, your room's very nice , " Bella says letting his hand drop she strolled over to the window seat and sat down staring out the window for a few minutes before she says " Mike," " Yeah," he answers she licks her lips as she watches his refection in the glass .**

**Suddenly the vision becomes fuzzy and grainy fading in and out , showing Bella get up and slowly walk over to the bed , straddling Mike then , kissing him senseless .**

**Then it stops...**

Edward and Alice share twin gasps as Alice snaps out of her vision " Well , Hun what did you see ?" Jasper asks rubbing her shoulder " Your emotions are all over the place Love , Edward's too ." He says . Alice says nothing out loud '_ Edward , walk with me ?_' Alice thinks to him seeing his curt nod as he speeds away from his arm chair and out the back kitchen door Alice sighs and follows after him , ignoring the questioning looks of her siblings and mate .

" Edward, " Alice calls out trying to catch up to her brother who's zooming ahead of her through the forest startling small forest creature's and whipping up leaves as he runs . " Edward, Please slow down a bit ," she calls again briefly she hears him stop and picks up her pace knowing he won't stay still for long .

She stops at his side twenty-five second's later and hugs him , he stands as still as a stone in a raging river but after a moment awkwardly wraps his arms around her " Alice …' he whispers his voice snatched away by the wind she only just hears him , he sounds so lost and upset and broke . " Why ?" he asks her , but she can't answer because she doesn't know _why_ . " Why ?" he asks again so child-like and lonely " I don't know Edward, I really don't . ' she replies softly still hugging him tightly .

Hoping to light his mood Alice grins and suddenly wriggles out of his grasp and shoots off west yelling out " Tag your it ! " Edward frowns then his face breaking into a grin when he realizes what she's trying to do and he dashes after her .

After four and a half hours of tag (Alice wins) they both collapse laughing " Thanks Allie, " Edward chuckles ruffing her hair she giggles " No Problem Eddie , " she hums and flashes away before Edward can tackle her with a tickle war .

Edward does catch Alice who gets him back in their tickle war three minutes later .

the conversation turns Serious when Edward says " What should I do Alice , about what you saw ?" he asks as they walk through the woods

" Talk to her maybe ?" Alice said Edward open his mouth to argue but Alice held her hand up " And ask her why , there could be a perfectly good explanation to this all you know ."

" I don't know Alice , should I continue seeing Bella , I mean I feel so strongly about her and yet I don't want too hurt her ." Edward muttered .

" Well, Edward you saw the same thing I did , face it the future — your future — well her's really is set in stone . I saw it . It's a fixed point , what I mean is this will happen no matter how hard you try to stop it . You know it as well as me I had that vision long before we even met her ." Alice answered '

" I know Alice , but Bella's human , she's _Human _I couldn't do that to her , make her like me I couldn't take away her soul ." Edward argued Alice shook her head " what if you didn't have a choice Edward, what if there was no another way to save her hmm ?"

Edward Growled at her " Alice !" he hissed exasperated " There's always another way out of any situation , I refuse to condemn Bella to a Soulless existence of being a bloodsucking monster for the rest of eternity . "

He then flew away back in the house ,Alice sighed again and frowned remembering the black crow that had been listening in on their talk , " No ," she said aloud " It was just a crow , nothing more ," she said aloud again then shot off after Edward .

Once back in the house she saw Edward glance at the clock which read 5:30 pm turning he said " I might just drive by Bella's house , I'll be home later ," he snatched up his car key and sped to the garage his car roared to life a second later and he vanished into the darkness down their long winding drive way speeding towards Bella's House


	7. The wolf in human clothing

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~ March 26,Thursday~**

**-The Velvet's, Forks High-**

**~ Third Person P.O.V ~**

* * *

Serenity Giggled Mischievously along with her other sibling's as they walked down the school hallway while Hector ranted annoyed at her " Serenity , you didn't have to use compulsion on the office lady you know, what happens if she remembers huh?" he hissed Serenity shook her head muttering back "The old bat won't remember a thing , Mister Bunny muncher this is why I use my compulsion Remember . Because as a normal human blood drinking Vampire my ability to compel humans is much more effective than when you try, it's all because of that weak foul tasting animal blood you drink brother dearest , perhaps if you tried my diet next time you're trying to use compulsion on someone it might actually work ." Hector huffed and glared at her "Are you sulking now ?" Serenity asked sounding amused spinning on her heels and raising her dark brown eyebrows at him , Hector shook his head ' No." Serenity shrugged , turning around again and shook her own head " whatever you say brother ." Harmony spoke up from behind Serenity her voice lulling them all into peaceful submission " Alys you grabbed our schedules right ?" Alyssa nodded and handed out the schedules she'd grabbed off the office woman's desk.

" Yep , me, _Bella _, India and you have Trig first , English ,Maths then Lunch followed by Biology and last of all Gym ," she said stressing one of Sereinty's many _aliases_ she's used of the decades . " why must I use that horrid nickname - _Bella_ - " Serenity asked making a face " you all know I much prefer Isabella . _Bella_ is far to modern and well frankly it just doesn't suite me !" she huffed Charlotte who was walking beside India on Serenity's right Giggled softly " You know why Darling sister , because you used it last time we attend that prestigious private school in New York ." India Nodded her head lightly in agreement quirking an eyebrow waiting for her sister to bite back , to which she just huffed again . India smiled slightly and gasped when Lucca flittered up behind her wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders muttering " Hi , Love miss me ? " she could feel his smile against her cheek and his tidal wave of love ,affection and calming confidence that wrapped around her like a warm blanket she smiled back singing softly to him " Always ." Alyssa was still talking " And you ." She waves one of the schedules above her head in Thane's direction " Lottie, you ,Lucca and Hector have Biology , Spanish ,Gym , Lunch before Maths then as the last lesson of the day English , " she rattled off handing out the remaining schedules to her siblings .

After which she skipped off in search of her locker earning several glances from male students who's eyes followed her hungrily as she skipped away . Thane immediately went tense and growled viciously his black eyes glowing with a strange eerie light as he stared at the nearest male leering at his younger sister . The young man leering suddenly gasped and his watery green eyes bulged , his knees buckled and he fell onto the cool tile floor of the school hallway whimpered pitifully and clutching his head - Harmony quickly laid her arm on Thane's whispering " Love please , you promised me ." Titled his head so she could look him in the eyes all he read and felt was hurt and disappointment rolling off his mate in huge waves .

He flicked his gaze away from her and the young man who had now stopped moving and just laid there on the black and white checkered tiles rocking himself muttering gibberish not looking at her Thane and softly " Forgive my Love , but I can't and will not allow some young mortal to stare at my sister as if she were a piece of meat ." his voice rising as he spoke , earning him a few raised eyebrows from his siblings and soon-to-be school peers saying again softly "I just need to calm down , then I think I should be just fine , darling ." placing a chaste kiss to her lips Thane then whirled away his pace increasing the further away he got from them as he practically almost ran down the wide well-lit school hallway out the double doors into the sun outside .

Harmony sighed as she watched Thane speed away wondering if she should go after him but quickly decided against the idea , Thane would talk more to her when he was ready ,shrugging she followed India , Alyssa and a brooding _Bella_ , to the trigonometry classroom .

Trigonometry was tediously boring and flew by as did English , and Maths finally the Lunch bell rang and India , Harmony , _Bella_ and Alyssa . Gracefully snatched up their things and when to the cafeteria . Queuing up they each grabbed an Orange fruit juice , chicken and Avocado sandwich and a chocolate chip biscuit . Paying they walked quickly to the only table in the corner with eight chairs and sat down picking at their food and were joined by Charlotte , Hector and Lucca three minutes later also carrying the same things on their trays . Harmony looked over the table to Charlotte asking at vampire speed " Did Thane show up to any classes Lot?" _' No , you should go find him Mia ,' _she thought Harmony nodded mutely and grabbed the other half of her sandwich out of her plastic packaging and dumped the rest into a green cafeteria bin then walking out the cafeteria door leading to the car-park .

After Harmony left India grabbed her sketch book out of her bag and started drawing aimlessly with Lucca sitting next to her starting uninterested out the large double glazed cafeteria windows . Hector who'd slid into his twin's empty seat after she left was lightly holding Charlotte's while they whispered quietly to each other , Alyssa's ipod ear plug's were in her ears playing _Boogie Woggy Bugle Boy-By the Andrews Sisters _as she stared bored at the cracks in the cafeteria wall behind Charlotte and Hector head's . Serenity looked like she was the only one really enjoying herself confused Hector flickered his eyes over to where Serenity was looking and immediately saw why his sister was wearing an amused expression . A boy who was obviously very popular among the local kids was trying in vain to impress his sister .

Serenity watched on as the boy told his friends a joke after which they all laughed loudly and the boy turned giving her a cocky grin . Serenity smiled seductively back flashing her pearly white smile and batting her eyes , and without turning her head said musically her voice to fast for by human's near by to catch " shall we ,go ?" Charlotte's telepathy kicked in as each one of them heard her voice in their head '_Agreed ,so Ren found a new chew toy I see !_ ' she thought picturing the boy who she'd just seen her sister flirting with . " Maybe …" she replied standing gracefully and strolling away out the cafeteria door's her head held high as she passed the popular boy's table and winked at him . Alyssa shook her head and tapped India lightly on the shoulder then they both walked out after Serenity , followed shortly by Lucca , Charlotte and Hector for a few steps before they peeled off into their nearby Maths class .

The girls quickly found their Biology class and all took a desk at the very back of the classroom while waited for the teacher and other students to file in " Wow Ren , have you found a fresh supply already that didn't take long ." Alyssa said doodling on her open sketch pad as she spoke .Serenity nodded smirking " oh, yes he's perfect ," she said grabbing her bag as the boy in question had just walked through the door and was walking down the small aisle towards them calling out " Yo Bella , come sit with me ?" Serenity arched her eyebrow at him then turned to Alyssa saying quickly " I really detest that name ."

Alyssa nodded a dark smile blooming on her face as she thought '_Oh , mortal you have no idea who you're dealing with ,do you ?'_ her inner monolog was cut short with the arrival of their Biology teacher . Serenity quickly and gracefully made her way over to the boy and sat down in the vacant seat beside him . " So Bella , I know your dating Cullen and all but I mean come on the guy's a prude ,and have you noticed how he and his family are never at school on sunny days like today … hey wait a second aren't you supposed to be in Jacksonville visiting your mom ?" he asked. Serenity's face broke into a barely visible frown '_ Jacksonville? Visiting my mother? Of course Renee! His scent is very odd … Oh yes , that's the scent of an unturned Were-Wolf I should find out his full name .' _as Serenity thought this she discreetly glances at his unopened book on the lab table _- _Mike Newton _ - ' Newton ? hmm…I think I know that name from somewhere… But I should still talk to Elouise she'd know about any other supernatural happenings in the area … Cullen, it can't be the same ,_not_ Edward Cullen From 1927? ' "_ Yeah I was Mike I was but I came back early , surprise ! " she said beaming at him she looks straight into his dark green eyes her voice soft " Mike , tell me all your reasons why you think I should stop dating Edward "

Mike nods his head vacantly saying " Well there are seven of them altogether, which is a lot I doubt with that many family members you'd get much alone time with him . Anyway they're Dr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen and their five adopted kids who all go to school here , Emmett , Rosalie and her twin Jasper are seniors and Edward the jerk you're dating and Alice your best friend ,which is weird cos Angela and Lauren are your _best friends_ — anyway she's his sister and they're Juniors like us . They are all really good-looking , i'm talking unnaturally good-looking , graceful , rich , smart and well-spoken sometimes when they speak its like their from a different time . " he frowned thinking then spoke again a few seconds later " and on sunny days their never here , like today . also when ever we have a biology lesson involving blood they all bale , I don't know maybe their squeamish round blood ; it's weird . and that Jasper guy looks like his in pain all the time , his girlfriend Alice the freaky chick who like a said before is your best friend has these odd '_zone out's' _sometimes, when I asked about it Edward said she was unwell . and as for Edward the idiot you've been dating for the passed three months acts even weirder that the rest of them I mean when ever he looks at you its like he wants to eat you , and another thing his eyes are really intense I don't mean that in a '_I-like-him-way '_ I'm totally straight , but it's just when ever I look at him its like his trying to read my mind or something ." Serenity nods soaking up all the information then just as Mr .Banner is droning on about a project he's given them saying they'll have to choose a partner Serenity switches off her compulsion ability saying brightly " Hey Mike , want be my partner for the project ?" Mike's eyes refocus and he blinks mumbling " Sorry what ; I just kinda spaced out there , whoa that was weird ," he said glancing at her " its cool, just said we're doing a project and we have to pick a partner , do you want to be mine ," she asked lowing her voice and head starting straight back at him smiling sweetly . He smiles back " sure ." Serenity smirks '_Hello fresh blood supply !'_

The school bell gave a shrill ring and Serenity packed up her things and glided out the door and wandered over too her locker India , Alyssa , Lucca ,Hector and Charlotte joined her a few minutes later.

Charlotte's wind chime voice latched onto her thoughts voicing_ ' what's up Ren , you're wearing your - I'm going to go on a killing spree if I don't get answers soon — expression ,' ' Oh, it's nothing I just found some answers to a few questions, along with more questions …' _she thought back and told them an edited version of her's and Mike's little chat.

'_WOW freaky , want us to sort him out for you Ren ,_ ' her brothers think in unison then high-five each other grinning Charlotte rolled her violet eyes smiling slightly "men ." India, Alyssa and Serenity all giggle_ "_thanks for the offer , not just yet I want to have some fun first ." She answered smirking evilly_ "_Well , I'm going to see Charlie I might ,then I'll be back later on tonight ,"she thought and picked her bag up off the floor slinging it over she shoulder she flittered away down the hallway out into the drizzling rain shower to her Bentley .

Once outside Serenity jogging over to her Bentley and frowned Thane's bike was gone quickly she thought knowing Charlotte would hear her _'Lottie , Thane's bike is gone and Mia's Keys are in her car's ignition , I'll see if I can trance their scents ._ Serenity lifted her head in the air and breathed in _, they went west . _quickly unlocking her car her dumped her bag in the passenger seat and closed her car door locking it she slipping her keys back into her pocket she grabbed Mia's keys too then shot off west Mia's lemony scent and Thane's rusty iron mingle with death scent were both thick in the air Serenity flew faster pushing her legs whipping passed trees and vaulting over rocks, tree roots and fallen rotting trees as she ran keeping her nose held high suddenly she heard voices , and not those of her vanished siblings skidding to a stop she transformed in to a glossy black crow and flew up into a nearby pine tree her head cocked to the left as she listened to the approaching set of voices one male and the other female both speaking very fast , _inhumanly _fast .and moving at the same speed too Serenity's Crow eyes and ears easily kept track thought as she flittered from tree to tree trailing after the pair .

The two people were exactly like Mike described these must be two of the Cullen kids silently she flew onto a closer branch too eavesdrop .

" I don't know Alice , should I continue seeing Bella , I mean I feel so strongly about her and yet I don't want too hurt her ," the copper haired tall male _Edward Cullen _was saying to his sister a petite woman with a spiky halo of black hair , Alice Cullen . _ Edward, how I've missed you love._ _And now I_ _can't believe your dating m_y _doppleganger !_ _Bella , I have I waited so long to see you again , soon we'll meet again soon and once more you will be mine , Edward._

" Well, Edward you saw the same thing I did , face it the future — your future — well her's really is set in stone . I saw it . It's a fixed point , what I mean is this will happen no matter how hard you try to stop it . You know it as well as me I had that vision long before we even met her ." Alice was saying ' _she _saw _it ? As in she's some kind of oracle ? Interesting she could prove to be useful ' _Serenity thought hopping closer so she was perched almost on their heads .

" I know Alice , but Bella's human , she's _Human _I couldn't do that to her , make her like me I couldn't take away her soul ." Edward argued Alice shook her head " what if you didn't have a choice Edward , what if there was no another way to save her hmm ?"

Edward growled at her " Alice !" he hissed exasperated " There's always another way out of any situation , I refuse to condemn Bella to a Soulless existence of being a bloodsucking monster for the rest of eternity . "

Serenity narrowed her crow eyes '_ So Experiments have taken up residents in Forks , of course the weather it's so over cast here it's the perfect place for them ! And naturally a coven with a diet such as Edward's would attract other's who wish to live 'like human's ' and possibly with an extra ability , that for some reason conflicts with their diet so they required a change . Edward said he could read every mind except my ,I wonder if the same is true for my doppleganger? I need more information , Note to self: contact Elouise ASAP! ' _having heard enough Serenity flew away her wings beating rapidly as she scouted out the ground below searching for her siblings . not seeing them she wheeled round and flew back the way she came flying low dipping between the thick pine trees and transformed in mid-air dropping to the hard ground with a soft _whump._ she run back into the school parking lot to find her remaining siblings crowded around her car .

Hector was first to speak " find anything Ren ?" he asked his voice laced with worry and anxiety Charlotte wrapped her arms around Hector comfortingly nuzzling his neck purring trying to sooth his distress , India also stepped forward and placed her hand on Hector's arm ,calmness and tranquility flowed around them relaxing them all slightly .

Serenity shook her head and tossed Harmony's car keys to Charlotte saying " No sign of them , but I did find out something else . I'll tell you later when I get home I want Anna and Dris to hear this too." Lucca , Alyssa , India , Charlotte and Hector nodded reluctantly and speed off . Charlotte over to Harmony's car with Hector trailing behind her , Lucca towed India over to his Bike and flew out of the parking lot with Charlotte close behind him .Serenity watches as Alyssa jumps onto Hector's Motorcycle and zooms off after their siblings


	8. Vervain and Wolfsbane

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

**~March 26 ,Thursday ~**

**- 12:00 am-**

**~ Swan House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

Charlie was down in his secret underground basement preparing for his unexpected guest's arrival , in front of him laid out on a carved wooden table was an assortment of wooden stakes , guns, bullets , mini bombs and that same strange smelling herb from before . a few of the smaller stakes were strapped into a leather holster which could be wore around a person's arm under they're clothing all the person had to do was flex their arm and a smaller hand held stake would slid out of the contraption into the person's hand , quickly he strapped this device on to his left arm and rolled his sleeve down checking to make sure the device wasn't visible .

Next he grabbed a gun and some special bullets { filled with the same herb as his ring} similar to the one he would use for work expect this one only worked only on Vampires He'd been actually wanting to test it out on Edward Cullen for thinking he could date Bella without his permission , but he'd never got the chance to as where ever Edward was Bella would be too , and he couldn't shoot Edward without giving Bella an explanation as to _why_ he'd just shot down her boyfriend .

Sighing he brushed away that amusing thought and selected an another weapon , this one looked like a mini bomb , it was but this one didn't have any effect on humans just vampires it was filled again the same herb as his ring and the bullets . The herb was called Vervain it was used by the original Salem witches to ward off Vampires , and same was said for another herb this one used to keep Werewolves away its name was Aconite more commonly known as Wolf's Bane, because it was so deadly to them the Swan family grew it as well , but as of yet had no need for it just the Vervain .

Putting the gun into his gun holster he also slipped a mini bomb into his jacket pocket , turning to his right he walked over to a craved wooden stand cover in a purple velvet cloth on the cloth lay a beautiful medium sized old dusty leather bound book , a Girmoire or spell book that had belonged to his ancestors the Original Swan Family who'd came from Italy and brought the old ways of witch-craft , along with Vampire and Werewolf hunting with them . passing it down from generation to generation each one adding something to the book for future ones.

Reverently he gently flipped the cover open to the title page beautifully handwritten in red, green, yellow and blue calligraphy was his family's crest composed of four quarters the first has a Swan{ their last name and symbolizing Beauty , the second an oak tree symbolizing Protection and knowledge , the third quarter has a a witches hat also symbolizing Knowledge and all things supernatural , the last quarter has an apple symbolizing the forbidden fruit or secret knowledge } then under that was the family motto :' _scientia nos defendit_ or Knowledge protects us. in English '

Charlie continued flipping through the book until he came to a page with a hand-made book mark with feminine writing neatly scrawled onto it . From 1864 as the person had written the date at the top of the book mark . The page listed a recipe . Charlie had also told Bella when she first came here he couldn't cook , the truth is he lied he could cook just not recipes edible by human standers . Checking the list again he grabbing all the correct ingredients labeled in jars on the shelfs above his work bench and quickly went to work .

Five hours later the potion was finished , he tucked a small vital of it into his trouser pocket the rest he bottled and put into the fridge-freezer under the stairs incase he need anymore in the coming weeks it would save time to have some pre-made .

Gently closing and covering his family's Girmoire , Charlie clicked his fingers and the magical blue glowing flames in brackets attached to the rough stone walls coughed a few times then died out leaving only two remaining torches glowing, one shining like golden sunlight on the Vervain in one corner of the basement and the other bathed the Wolf's-Bane in a silvery column of moonlight in the other corner of the basement . pleased everything was working as it should he trekked back up the stairs and into the closet the secret door silently sliding shut after him pushing the clothes back into place he stepped out of the closet shutting the door firmly behind him he went back to the kitchen and put the kettle on for another coffee , while the kettle boiled for him put the potion he'd made in the freezer and the mini bomb under the table near his right leg so he would be able to kick it without the Vampire noticing , he also hoped without having to invite it inside as every hunter or old family knows once you invite a vampire into your home your it can come and go for the rest of eternity whether you leave or sell your house it doesn't matter .

The kettle gave a shrill whistle knocking Charlie out of his thinking , he gets up and pours his coffee sitting back down in his sit every few minutes he glanced nervously at the kitchen clock which read ' 5: 30 pm ' '_they should be here by now ' _he thought and when back to drinking his coffee when the doorbell suddenly rings ,frowning Charlie gets up and answers the door , to Find Billy and Jacob Black on his doorstep with a wary smile he invites them inside and they all troop into the kitchen where Charlie brews some tea up .Then excuses himself saying there's something he needs to check up on work, he disappears up to the second floor then into the basement.


	9. The Newton family secret

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

**~ March 26 ,Thursday ~**

**- 4:00 PM-**

**~ Mike Newton's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

Serenity turns swiftly and unlocks her car and hops in closing her door she rev's the engine and is about to reserve when Mike knocks on her window , quickly rolling it she glances at him "Yes, Mike ?" " Hey , yeah I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and work on the project ?" he asked his voice hopeful Serenity pretended to consider this then replied " yeah I got to pick up some things for dinner anyway and I don't know where your house is hop in." Mike grinned and dashed over to the passenger side door and jumped in ' _he better not ruin my car's upholstery _' she thought buckling her seatbelt and checking Mike did the same before reserving back and flying out of the parking lot doing close to 50 before she's even on the highway . glancing over at Mike she raises her eye-brows delicately the poor boy's green in the face mumbling " Jeez I never knew you drove so fast Bella, with your dad being the chief of Police and all ." Serenity grinned.

" Shh , it's a secret , don't tell anyone !" She whispered playfully winking at him as she slowed down to 45 . Mike relaxed a bit and at leased didn't resemble a green-faced cartoon character anymore " So …" Mike asked obviously trying to make light conversation in an effort to get to know her better " what's your favorite food? " "sushi ." she said automatically " hey mine too ." he said causing Serenity to mentally roll her eyes " Favorite Music ?" she asked him " Rock ." she smiled slightly " Classical ." she answered back turning to see Mike's confused and frowning expression " You mean , like Mozart , and Valillde or whatever his name is those kinda of guys right ?" Serenity nodded gritting her teeth " Vivaldi , Yes . Them ," ' _Teenagers these days , so ignorant _,' she thought and then purposely began driving at 50 again just to have the enjoyment of seeing his face turn green once more .

Thanks too Serenity's race car driving she turned into the parking lot of the supermarket fifteen minutes later and slide gracefully out of her Bentley while Mike stumbled out and vomited on the pavement muttering too her as she walked around to the other side of her car to check his was okay " I think i'll just wait out here for you ." Serenity nodded plastering a concerned look on her face saying softly " Okay if you're sure , did you want me to get you something water , painkillers maybe ?" Mike nodded twice and then heaved himself down onto the cool pavement and closed his eyes . Serenity stood still for a moment listening to Mike's heart beat calm down , after all what use was he as her walking blood bag _soon to be werewolf_ if he had a heart problem ? satisfied Mike was fine Serenity strode into the cool air-conditioned Supermarket and picked out all her ingredients she needed for her dinner with Charlie later that night , quickly grabbing a bottle of chilled water and a small bottle of painkillers for Mike she payed for it all at the check-out and walked out to her car unlocking it and putting all her shopping bags in the boot then shut it and walked over to Mike who still had his eyes closed .

Holding out the water bottle and painkiller tablets . " Mike , here take some water and only two painkiller tablets . " she said quickly unscrewing the painkiller bottle and popping the top off the water bottle shoving them both into his hands and plopping down next to him .Mike gratefully accepted the water and tablets downing them in one gulp he glanced over at her his complexion the same shade as her own " thanks ."

Serenity smiled a genuine smile " no problem ," '_ I can't have my walking blood bag getting sick , now can I ,_' she thought her inner vampire shivered in anticipation . Helping Mike to his feet Serenity walked him over to her car and buckled his seatbelt up . then got into the car herself and turned to him while she quickly flew out of the parking lot onto the open road " So Mike directions please ." she asked sweetly , Mike nodded and quickly rattles off the directions to his home ,and Serenity sped off going faster than the speed limit of 50 she was going 59 .

Once outside Mike's house ten minutes later Serenity jumped out of her beloved Bentley a gapping Mike followed " Wow , your car is awesome Bella … but didn't you have a truck thought ?" he asked as he walked up the garden path grabbing his house keys from his school bag and unlocked the front door stepping inside " Yeah it's getting fixed, this is a loan from the auto shop." Serenity lied smoothly walking after him and stopping by the front door , she could feel the normal invisible force repelling her from the Newton's house until Mike uttered the magic words " what are you doing out in the rain, come on in ," he said joyously ' _Bingo._' Serenity thought smiling darkly as she stepped though the doorway .

The Newton's home was average for a middle-class family and had lot of family photo's lining the bright hallway Serenity was walking down , Mike had gone a head to the kitchen calling back over his shoulder as he walked " My parents work last on thursday's so it's just the two of us ," he said '_Perfect ._' Serenity thought smiling gleefully when Mike called out again from the kitchen " Hey did you want any thing to eat or drink Bella ?" ' _Your Blood. _' she Thought smirking her inner Vampire licked it's lips hungrily in excitement . " No thanks Mike , is there a table were we can work on the project ?" she asked walking down the hallway into the large clean stainless steel kitchen her eyes widened " Wow nice kitchen . " Mike looked up from the kitchen bench were he was his assembling his BLT sandwich.

" Yeah it's my mom's, she's the head chef at The Speakeasy Restaurant in town ." he said popping the lid on his sandwich and walking over to the large maple oval table next to the kitchen were Serenity was sitting and had her work out . while Mike ate Serenity worked and by 4:30 she had their Project finished and Mike had washed and put his plate back in the cupboard . " You sure work fast Bella . thanks being my partner . " he said scrawling his name next to her elegant script on the cardboard at the bottom of the project . " So… " Mike muttered ten seconds later " What do you want to do now , I have an X-box ?" he said sheepishly Serenity smiled seductively and walked around the table and up to Mike so there was less than an inch between them whispering breathily into his ear she said her voice layered with heavy compulsion " Why don't you show my your bedroom?" Mike flushed red stuttering _"R-really?"_ Serenity rolled her eyes and stepped closer so now their bodies were pressed against each other she presses her compulsion on him stronger " Yes, your Bedroom Mike , take me to it , " Mike nodded vaguely and grabbed her hand pulling her away back down the hall to the stairs walking up them he continued down the corridor and turned sharply to the left and kept walking coming to a stop next a wide white door pushing it open he led her inside.

Mike's room was medium sized with dark wooden panel's instead of wallpaper and big bay widow's with a window seat with green cushions and opposite the window's was an iron framed bed and green duvet , an assortment of different shaped pillows all with different pattens in various shades of green , an X-box stood in the corner of the room next to a medium sized T.V , and lastly he had a comfy lazy-boy chair from which he could play his X-box which was again green.

" Thanks Mike, your room's very nice . " Serenity said letting his hand drop she strolled over to the window seat a sat down staring out the window for a few minutes before she said " Mike." " Yeah. " he answered she licked her lips as she watch his refection in the glass " Go lie on your bed ." " K." he said and walked obediently over to his bed and flopped down . Serenity got up and slowly walked over to the bedroom door and locked it , flashing over to Mike's side and straddling him she began to kiss him senseless . Mike gasped at her sudden movements and the fact she was kissing him so roughly " Ah ,Bella aren't you like dating Cull-" " Ariella growled softly and roughly grabbed his head making him yelp " Mike, I have a few rules You must follow if you want me to continue this all right . Number One : my name is Isabella, only call me Bella in public Understand ." Mike nodded pain , surprise and fright flashing across his face in quick succession . " Number Two : You will not speak unless I say you can . So stop talking " Mike nodded again "Number Three : Tell anyone about this and I will make sure you and your whole family die in your sleep ! " Mike whimpers nodding a third time

" Good Boy . " she whispered and when back to kissing him again , after ten minutes of this thought Serenity was getting bored so quickly she bit down into the jugular vein on his neck and drank , Mike started screaming but his screams were abruptly cut off by Serenity's cool hand covering his mouth , Two minutes later Serenity was full and pulled away from Mike's Neck , and leaning down she bit her wrist and shoved it in Mike's open protesting mouth " Do you want your neck to heal or not !" she hisses Mike nods meekly and latches on to her bleeding wrist drinking greedily , acting like he had'd had water in days .

Serenity smirks at his behavior , The one thing about vampire blood is it's _very_ addictive like Alcohol but worst it's a drug so powerful the more you have the stronger you act and feel , and if you miss out on your daily fix things spiral downwards even faster . Unlike like Alcohol it's extremely hard to wean a person off vampire blood , unless the vampire has used compulsion on the person to stop drink their blood or if a vampire hunter stakes the source of the person's addiction, after the vampire dies the person returns to normal with a slight taste for the occasional rare steak .

" All right Mike that's enough ," she says unwrapping his mouth from her wrist he makes soft wolfish growl and Serenity snarls quietly back at him grabbing his chin sharply showing him she's in charge "**I said that's enough now."**

He whines and shrinks away from her cowering her face softens and she pulls him into her embrace rubbing his back comfortingly , again she grabs his chin softer this time and stares into his eyes " Mike, this was just a bad nightmare , I was never in your bedroom we finished the project together and I left , then you went to bed early because you had a headache . From now on every night before bed you will leave your far left window open understand " she says he nods and she kisses him lightly on the head as he leans back against his pillows and falls into a deep sleep .

Getting quietly off the bed Serenity walks over to his far left window and silently slides it open and slips out into the night landing a meter away from her car she quickly she searches around the outside of the Newton's house for the spare key's hiding place all human have them . Thankfully she finds it seconds later grinning she slips it into her jeans pocket vowing to get a copy made early tomorrow morning before school , dashing back to her car Sereinty rev's the engine and zooms off into the darkness glancing at her clock on the dashboard which read '5:30 pm ' heading straight to the residence of a one Charlie Swan Chief of Police and her _great_ grandson.


	10. Pretending

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **

* * *

**~ March 26, Thursday ~**

**- 5:30 PM-**

**~ Charlie Swan's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Serenity was outside Charlie's house three minutes later . Parking her car in the woods she sped over too the front door groceries in hand and rang the doorbell '_ bring,bring_ ' which sounded like one of those old creepy phones . She shook her head at Charlie's odd sense of humor and waited, a minute later the door opened revealing the face of_ … 'what was the boy's name ah yes, Jacob Black the Quileute one of Bella's childhood friends from the La Push reservation_ ',and who she'd never met before "Hey Bella, " the guy grins pulling her into a bear hug Serenity wrinkles her nose at the faint wet dog smell surrounding the boy "Hey Jake." she mumbles "Jake, let Bella in 's warmer in the house ." an older man's voice calls from inside '_Billy Black ,Jacob's father.' _"Oh right ,come in Bella ." Jacob mutters sheepishly stepping aside to let her pass she smiles at him , looking down at the threshold she stops for a split second and then saunters passed him into the house and small smirk on her face _'thanks for the invitation in 1995, ._' she thinks wandering down the hall with Jacob trailing behind her ,she enters the kitchen placing her groceries on the counter she pulls out puts and pans and everything else she needs for dinner .

Humming an old italian tune under her breath Serenity puts her fried eggs aside to cool down then cuts up her mushrooms ,as the fettuccine pasta cooks in the pot on the stove top along side her homemade Pasta sauce "Need any help Bella?" Jacob asks as he watches her handle the knife like a pro from his seat with concern , Serenity turns to him "Yeah could you , set the table Please and call Charlie and ask him if he wants any dinner Jake." she asks with a dazzling smile .Then quickly drains the pasta and puts it back into a pan along with her chopped mushrooms , the prosciutto and tosses in the chopped up fried eggs and homemade pasta sauce as well , stirring it slowly with a wooden spoon , Jacob's meanwhile bounded off upstairs and knocked on Charlie's bedroom door , no answer frowning Jacob goes to the closet and is about to try the door handle when Charlie's head pops around the door "Oh ,Jake .Was there something you wanted ?"

"Yeah , Bella's making dinner downstairs and wondered if you wanted any." Jacob answers Charlie's face flashes with a frown which disappears seconds later "No thank you Jacob I'm not really that hungry ." Charlie mutters with a smile and snaps the closet door shut .

Shrugging Jacob jogs back downstairs to find Serenity had already set the table ,and was just placing a steaming delicious pot of pasta on top of a bread board in the middle of the table next to a fresh crusty white italian loaf of mixed grain .

Smiling pleased with herself she gestures for him to take a seat ."This smells amazing Bella ,what is it ?" Jacob asks taking his seat looking across at her as she takes hers ."_Fettuccina alla Papalona _." Serenity answers in her flawless native Italian Jacob gives her a blank look and Serenity laughs "It means Fettuccine with eggs and Prosciutto in Italian ,Jake."

Jacob's face cracks into a grin "Oh, right ." Then he grabs the serving spoon off Serenity and dishes up some pasta into Billy's bowl then his bowl and hands it back to her and she dishes up a small portion for herself as well as a chuck of bread for dipping .

All three of them chatter animatedly , and around 6:45 everyone is quite full and Serenity deftly grabs all the dishes off the table and starts washing up ,Jacob protests that he can help ,but Serenity is already finished waving him off with a smile she hands his some left over pasta and shoos him and Billy out the door .

With a dark smile she quickly dries the plates ,pots and pans off ,and puts them away in the correct places then starts drying off the knife's and forks , just as the wary face of Charlie , emerges from up stairs . " Hey ,dad . "she says smiling at him , he grunts a quick " Hello" back she smiles again asking sweetly " You missed dinner , but theres some leftovers in the fridge if your still hungry "

Charlie just stared at her with his eye-brows raised after a moment he nods " thank you Bells" he replies .

She nods putting the knife's and forks away in the right draws and puts the chopping board away starts drying all the sharp kitchen knifes ,then frowns slightly at the ring on his finger , the very same one she often saw her own father wear , filled with _vervain_ . which also protects the wearer from supernatural death , She nods pointing the kitchen knife she's in the middle of toweling off at the ring " That a nice ring Dad, is it_ new_?"Charlie glances down at his ring ,as he rests his hand lightly on the countertop 'Oh, this no it's a family heirloom actually ." "Really? Don't you think it looks a bit garish , a bit old fashioned ."

Charlie shrugged "I suppose so , but that's family heirlooms for you . Want any help ?" he asks gesturing to the other knifes on the counter ,"Please." Serenity says with a smile, Charlie nods and starts picking up the dried knife's , sliding each one into the knife block as he goes .

Serenity slowly finishes drying the last knife off , just as Charlie lays his hand on of the counter top again , "Thanks for your help Dad," she says and in a flash brings the knife in an arc down across his fingers ,chopping his ring off making his blood pool on the island counter , she pushes him away from the counter and up against the fridge _"Serenity?"_ Charlie gasps staring shocked at her for a few seconds "Good evening , Charlie ." She hums with a cruel fanged smile as all the blood rushes to her eyes and they go dark ,she thrusts the kitchen knife through his stomach with the sweet reply of "Sweet dreams ,Charlie ." Then disappears.

Charlie staggers weakly to the kitchen phone as he drags the Knife from his body and drops it on the kitchen floor , stumbling into the counters and kitchen table , clutching at his heavily bleeding stomach ,he reaches out to the phone on the wall ,grabbing it with bloody fingers he dials Alaska's number ,feeling his vision start to cloud and go fuzzy , the room spins and he's seeing spots. suddenly he feels his body go flying through the air ,and Serenity has him by his throat pining him against the wall , smiling darkly at him .

" Thinking about calling your little witch friend were you? " She asks,smirking at him, Charlie spat at her " Serenity , let me go you fend ! " He growled flicking his wrist making a small stake fly into his left hand quickly he thrust it upwards into her ribcage ,causing her to snarl angrily and drop him backing away hissing like an angry cat . Serenity ripped the stake out of her body snarling as she ran at Charlie with the stake in her hand throwing him into the living room over the couch and through the wooden coffee table and stabbing the stake into his arm at the same time . Charlie Groaned hearing a few of his ribs crack and twist from being pinned under Serenity's weight , groggily his vision swimming he sat up slowly reaching for his gun which had flown from his gun holster when he was thrown through the coffee table , knew he wouldn't be able in get close to her like that again So he stretched his fingers out towards his gun an in feeble attempt to grasp the handle . Serenity was stalking towards him her face dark and hungry ."Very good with the Vervain ring Charlie you're learning ." Serenity hisses , Charlie shrugs immodestly "Yeah, good thing I did too specially after last time I saw you , now say what you came to say then get the hell out of my house ! " he growls .

Serenity fake pouts "Now Charlie that's no way to treat your elders ." He snorts , Serenity hisses again "Charlie, you — " She froze for a spilt second her head and eyes flickering to the front door hearing a car , an_ expensive_ car zoom down the road towards the house , In a flash her bleeding wrist is pressed against Charlie's open mouth, gagging he reflexively gulps a few mouthfuls of her blood then she's shoving him down the hall to the front door ,motioning to it she mouths "Open it !" Charlie grudgingly opens the door and steps outside a second later a car rolled smoothly into the driveway and out hopped Edward Cullen in all his glory . _" Bella ?"_ he asked staring at her his voice laced with surprise and a hint of suspicion .Serenity heard Charlie cough slightly as he eyed her . Serenity glowers and slips passed him smiling lightly her voice warm and loving she says joyously " Edward! " and runs over to him finally standing with in arms reach of him ,she lets him embrace her . _'I've missed you my sweet, Edward .'_

" I thought you were spending the whole week in Jacksonville with your mother , and flew back tomorrow , yet your home early ," he said staring at her , she blinked " I missed you ," she whispers back, thinking_' I've missed you and never stopped loving you for the last seventy-nine years,love .' _As she gentlycradles his head in her hands, smiling softly at him .

He smiles at crooked half smile of his ' _You have no idea ,how strongly that smile for yours makes me love you even more ._' She thought and then held back a smirk of glee when he started kissing her ' _Oh, how long I've waited for this moment !_ ' she thought happily ,her arms instantly winding around his neck, pushing her body against his _, 'a prefect fit .' _She muses when Charlie clears his throat dryly doing a perfect angry father routine . " Edward , My daughter does need to breath , you know . " Edward pulls back and spins her around tucking her into his side , while she gives Charlie at cold glare and Edward walks over to Charlie " Sorry , Sir . " Ariella mentally giggles at his speech. ' _That's my Edward._' she thought to herself again .Edward then walked through the door ,Ariella stops in the doorway for a moment the glare being replaced with a knowing smirk ,twirling Charlie's ring in her fingers ,smirking she slips it into her jacket pocket and strides inside still smirking at Charlie as she passes him and down the hallway and into the small kitchen settling herself into a chair , next to Edward taking his hand that rests on the tabletop .

Charlie joined them a few seconds later and slumps down into a chair saying " Edward , Bella did either of you want anything to eat ?" Edward politely declined but said before Serenity could say no as well " Bella , you should eat something , you did just get off a plane flight ." she mentally scowled at him a small bit " No , thank you . " she said , but Edward shook his head " Water , then love ." she just resists rolling her eyes " Fine ." and Charlie got up grabbing a chilled bottle of water from the freezer , unscrewing it and he also handed her a glass from the cupboard . Letting Edward's hand drop she reached for the glass and water bottle , with Edward and Charlie watching her for completely different reasons she filled her glass up a third of the way and gulped it down .

Suddenly realizing her mistake afterwards she narrowed her eyes her Charlie who Shrugged mouthing ' _Nothing personal , sorry ,_' smiling and glanced quickly at Edward who didn't seem to noticed anything was wrong . Jumping out of her chair she spit out pretending too feel like her is throat burning and rapidly closing up " Excuse me , I'm just going to go to the bathroom ," running as slow as she could she dash to the bathroom locking the door . She ran the tap washing her mouth out pretending too gag uncomfortably .

Dragging her iphone from her pocket she scrolled quickly through the contacts selecting ' **Red** ,' and pressed the **'text'** option . With binding speed she texted :

**' Red , its Serenity . Charlie poisoned me ,-Vervain-throat burning and closing up need help .'**

The response was instantaneous .

**' Serenity , calm down Theo's coming over with some Yarrow Root potion , it should counter the effects of the Vervain. Just stay calm . '**

Two minutes Later a knock sounded on the door and Serenity heard Charlie talking with Theo " Hello , I'm Theo an old friend of your daughter's I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by , see she left something at my house and I wanted in give it back to her ," " Come in , " Charlie muttered and Theo bolted up the stairs not even acknowledging Edward's presents.

Theo softly tapped on the bathroom door fifteen-seconds later , and Serenity flung it open dragging him inside and locking the door after him , wordlessly he handed over the yarrow root potion Red had cooked up for her . Sulking it down she hugged him handing the empty bottle back until he gasped out softly " Ah,can't breath ." She smirks and let him go mouthing '' _Thanks Theo ._'' He nodded mouthing back '' _Anytime Serenity ,''_ and unlocked the bathroom door to let her finish cleaning up . Jogging down the stairs he thanked Charlie and got in his jeep and drove off. Serenity grabbed her phone from the window sill and texted Red back :

'** Thanks, Red it worked great sent my love to EV and the boys . Yeah.**'

Red texted back seconds later :

'** No problem Serenity , Hey are you free tomorrow we should catch-up . And the boys and EV say Hi .**'

Serenity grins softly texting back ,

'** Sounds great , would you happen to have any info on the Newton Family here in Forks . Red ? **'

Red texted back two minutes later ;

'** Newton , as in Karen Newton 'nee Lockwood ? **'

Serenity stared at her phone a slow smirk spearing across her face_ I knew I'd heard about them somewhere! Karen Lockwood, the Lockwood Family Curse !_

'** Lockwood , as in the one with the Werewolf gene , Lockwood family from Mystic Falls ?**'

Red , answered back straight away ;

**'Yeah , unless you know another , family by the same name who also happens to have the Werewolf transformation gene is their blood living in Forks, Serenity. '**

Serenity just stared at her phone a dark smirk on her face _This is perfect, _she thinks.

Slipping her phone back into her pocket she quickly washed her face again and stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs to the kitchen flopping down as ungracefully as she could manage next to Edward thinking ' _I need to get a new walking blood bag ,I can still use Mike for now as the WereWolf gene hasn't been activated ,so his blood won't kill me yet . I can even force him to change, having one werewolf is good but having a back up one's even better_.'

" I leave you two alone ." Charlie muttered grinning at her , she scowled back at him as he wandered into the living-room and turned on the T.V .Edward immediately turned to her asking " Bella who was that ,Theo guy ?" " An old friend ," she answered while thinking '_ Why do you bother Edward , there is a reason I don't tell you certain things it's for your own good and to protect myself _.'" Oh , you've never mentioned him before that's all ." He murmured Serenity arched her eye-brow at him'_ I forgot how controlling you like to be, I actually feel slightly sorry for Bella ,_' " why would I have , I haven't seen him for years ."

Edward stared at her his face confused and full of concern " Bella are you sure you're feeling well ."Serenity fought the urge to snap at him and instead blinked a few times muttering " I'm just tired Edward. although I did go to school for half the day I came home early because I felt sick the jet-lag finally getting to me I think . " She lied smoothly he nodded seeming satisfied with her answer " All right , then I better get home Esme will start to get worried , " Kissing her tenderly on the forehead Edward bid Charlie goodbye and walked out the door closing it behind him walked to his car , hopping into it he drove off into the night .

Charlie scrambles up from his seat and races for his gun snatching at it he stumbles onto the floor a few inches from it quickly grasping the handle and hauled himself up he stood swaying slightly aiming it he shot at Serenity who stood in the kitchen about to throw a knife straight into his chest once in shoulder , twice in her leg and another shot at her gut she growled gasping in pain staggering backwards into the kitchen table , she doubled over falling forwards onto the tiled floor gasping sharp breaths , Charlie stalked towards slowly her his gun cocked aimed at her heart . kneeing he presses his gun to her chest, and is about to pull the trigger ,when he's all of a sudden smashed on his back , and Serenity's hovering over him the stake from before in her hand , viciously she stabs him with it over and over again, pressing her booted foot down hard on his ribs, cracking at lease five of them , he yells out in pain she locks eyes with him , her fangs out ,she suddenly swoops down and goes to attack his neck , causing him to yell again louder ,and push against her , somehow he manages to aim his gun at her stomach ,and he fires one ,two three. Her body jerks and she staggers up off him and flashes away into the living room and keels over onto the carpet beside the coffee table trying to dig the wooden bullets out of her body . Charlie climbs to his feet with some difficultly and limps awkwardly over to her , she raises her head locking eyes with him ,her face curled into an expression of slight fear " Charlie , You know I can help you . Don't kill me . I can help you protect Bella, she's in danger !" Charlie raised his eye-brows hissing " The only person she in danger from is** you** ," then he fired .


	11. Blood only runs so deep

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~ March 26 ,Thursday ~**

**- 5:30 PM-**

**~Charlie Swan's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Charlie staggers weakly to the kitchen phone , stumbling into the counters and kitchen table , clutching at his bleeding stomach ,he reaches out to the phone on the wall ,grabbing it with bloody fingers he dials Alaska's number ,feeling his vision start to cloud and go fuzzy , the room spins and he's seeing spots. suddenly he feels his body go flying through the air ,and Serenity has him by his throat pining him against the wall , smiling darkly .While he thought ' _I'm getting too old for this.'_ " Thinking about calling your little witch friend were you? " Charlie spat at her " Serenity , let me go you fend ! " He growled flicking his wrist making a small stake fly into his left hand quickly he thrust it upwards into her ribcage ,causing her to snarl angrily and drop him backing away hissing like an angry cat . Serenity ripped the stake out of her body snarling as she ran at Charlie with the stake in her hand throwing him into the living room over the couch and through the wooden coffee table and stabbing the stake into his arm at the same time . Charlie Groaned hearing a few of his ribs crack and twist from being pinned under Serenity's weight ,'_Not good , this is so not good !_ a part of his mind screams , while the rest of it orders him to remain calm this is what he's trained for as his vision swims before his eyes , sitting up slowly he reaches for his gun which had flown from his gun holster when he was thrown through the bookcase , knew he wouldn't be able in get close to her like that again So he stretched his fingers out towards his gun an in feeble attempt to grasp the handle . Serenity was stalking towards him her face dark and hungry ."Very good with the Vervain ring Charlie you're learning ." Serenity hisses , Charlie shrugs immodestly "Yeah, good thing I did too specially after last time I saw you , now say what you came to say then get the hell out of me house ! " he growls . ' _I hated that day in 1995 !_' he thought as Serenity fake pouted " Now Charlie that's no way to treat your elders ," he snorted .

She growled again and started to " Charlie you-" but froze obviously hearing something he couldn't, In a flash her bleeding wrist is pressed against his open mouth, gagging he reflexively gulps a few mouthfuls of her blood then she's shoving him down the hall to the front door ,motioning to it she mouths "Open it !" Charlie grudgingly opens the door and steps outside a second later the shiny silver Volvo belonging to Edward Cullen rolled smoothly into the driveway and out hopped said own of the car . _" Bella ?" _he asked staring at her his voice laced with surprise and a hint of suspicion . Charlie coughs slightly as he eyed Serenity . She glowers and slips passed him smiling lightly her voice loving and warmth she sings " Edward! " and runs over to him finally standing with in arms reach of him ,she lets him embrace her.

" I thought you were spending the whole week in Jacksonville with your mother , and flew back tomorrow , yet your home early ." Charlie heard Edward say she replied " I missed you.",Charlie raises his eyebrows when _Cullen _starts kissing her then after a few minutes clears his throat doing a perfect angry father routine . " Edward, My daughter does need to breath , you know . " Edward pulls back and spins her around tucking her into his side and walked over to Charlie replying with a polite " Sorry , Sir . " Serenity is however glaring at him ,for interrupting her reunion with Edward .

Edward then walked through the door , Serenity strides inside as she passes she twirls his ring around her index finger smirking him, before slipping it into her pocket ,he glares back at her , watching her as she floats down the hallway and into the small kitchen .

Charlie hangs back checking his pockets and gun to make sure he has enough ammo and closes the door then walks down the hallway to the kitchen ,then joins them a few seconds later , eyeing the island counter ,noticing his blood and fingers are no longer on the counter , looking down at his hand he's slightly thankful that vampire blood has the ability to repair heal injures ,like chopped off fingers and slumps down into a chair saying " Edward , Bella did either of you want anything to eat ?" Edward politely declined but said before Serenity could say no as well " Bella , you should eat something , you did just get off a plane flight ." " No , thank you . " she said , but Edward shook his head " Water , then love ." she rolled her eyes " Fine ." and Charlie got up fridge grabbing the chill vervain potion he'd made earlier from the freezer , unscrewing the bottle he also handed her a glass from the cupboard,With Charlie watching her she fills her glass up a third of the way and gulps it down .

Suddenly realizing her mistake afterwards she narrows her eyes at him ,he Shrugs mouthing ' _Nothing personal , sorry ,_' smiling he sees her glance quickly at Edward who didn't seem to noticed anything was wrong . She jumps out of her chair spitting out " Excuse me , I'm just going to go to the bathroom ,"for a moment she stops fishing around in her pocket , then she pulls out his ring and slams it into his hand glowering as she dashes passed him up the stairs to the bathroom locking the door .

While Serenity's in the bathroom Charlie smirks slipping his ring back on and uses this time to examine _Cullen_ , thanks to the Vervain ring on his finger he's safe to think freely as _Experiments_ as the _F G Vs or First Generation Vampires_ like Serenity calls them . Powers are useless against someone wearing Vervain . He's already figured out Edward can read minds the signs are all there , the way he tilts his head ,or stares at someone for just that little bit to long, the brooding expression on his face which often appears when he and Charlie are in the same room and lastly the fact that he can _actually_ feel Cullen worming around in his head .

He also knows the pixie like one Alice has visions of the future as he looked up all their medical records on one of the older computers at work , he knows her name is actually '_Mary-Alice Brandon _ ' born in 1900 or 1901 , and in 1920 on her 19th birthday she was put in a local asylum for her visions was the very same day she went missing then the trail goes cold but he knows better .

The same day a doctor in charge of doing rounds that morning also vanished ,Charlie assumes with Alice for what reason he's unsure maybe the vampire thought he could use Alice's visions of the future to his advantage ? Then he changes her obviously and leaves.

As for Edward , Charlie quickly figures out due to Edward's speech patten and mannerisms he was changed by Carlisle in the twentieth century seeing as he looks seventeen Charlie's guessing 1918 which mean he was born around 1901 the same year as Alice , due to the fact he's seventeen fit and able Charlie assumes he never did go to war but was killed by something else , thinking back to the records he pulled up on the family he remembers when Edward Anthony Mason, Jr. the human was alive he lived in Chicago and in the year of 1918 a bound of extremely bad Spanish Influenza hit and it hit hard near wiping out the whole country .

So he figures Carlisle was a doctor during the influenza and changed Edward , the records stated Edward Anthony Mason, Sr. died first ,then his wife Elizabeth Mason, and lastly they're only son Edward Anthony Mason Jr .

Charlie also reasoned Carlisle is obviously the eldest as they all respect him greatly , followed by that young man Jasper Hale possibly? they all admire and respect him , then Edward Mason his speech is the tip off, Mary-Alice Brandon same as Edward, Esme Anne Platt Evenson Cullen the way she acts towards people ,round her family and young children is very 1800s/1900s , Rosalie Hale also her mannerisms sometimes and her snobbish 'better that you 'attitude and also he looked at her medical records he's guessing depression era early 1930s and lastly Emmett Cullen he looked at his records too .

He knows Carlisle's the eldest as there are no records of his family ever living in America so he wides his search and stumbles across a Carlisle Cullen from England born some time in the 1600s making him roughly 300 years old , the respected coven leader and maker of them all . Next is Jasper Whitlock his records were slightly easier to find he was as a human a young nineteen year old confederate solider killed in the civil war-a Major - even suggesting to Charlie he also has some sort of ability as he's noticed Vampire's with an ability will attract a mate who also has an ability . He's from the South Texas to be exact , around this time not only was the civil war going on but also the vampire territory wars . He must have been changed by a vampire leader of one of the armies for his ability ,the fact he was already a soldier he would need no training , he would follow orders and he was young and fit ensuring he would survive the transformation process , making him around about 164 .

Edward and Alice are both 109 , Esme even thought she is physical older than her 'children' vampiricly speaking she is younger than they are at 104. Rosalie and Emmett are both 94.

Charlie smiles gleefully in his head ' _Of course ,_' he thinks' _They're all barely babies compared to Serenity. Oh what I would give to see them face off ' _as he daydreams about it the door bell rings knocking him out of his musings , he gets up casting a quick glance at Edward who's wearing his usual _'I'm trying to read your mind ,but aren't having any luck , while excepting you not to notice '_ expression . He shrugs and walks up the hallway to the front door opening it slightly he peers out seeing a young man on his door step , he as is customary waits for the young man to ask to come in . Another thing a Guardian can tell if the person on their door step is just a plain Human , another Guardian , Witch , Were-wolf or Vampire is _how_ they ask if they can come into your home .

" Hello , I'm Theo an old friend of your daughter's I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by , see she left something at my house and I wanted in give it back to her ." '_Another , Guardian_' he thinks then mutters " Come in , " Charlie let Theo in closing the door after him watching as he bolted up the stairs to the bathroom.

Charlie heard Theo softly tap on the bathroom door fifteen-seconds later , and Serenity fling it open dragging him inside and locking the door after him , there was silence for a few minutes then Charlie heard the click of the bathroom door unlocking . Theo Jogged down the stairs and thanked Charlie with a firm nod and handshake walked out the door shutting it behind him got in his jeep and drove off.

Charlie walked back to the kitchen taking his seat just as Serenity walked down the stairs to the kitchen flopping down as ungracefully as she could manage next to Edward .

" I leave you two alone ." Charlie muttered grinning at her , she scowled back at him as he got up and wandered into the living-room and turned on the T.V . pretending to watch an interesting show about vampire bats '_ Oh the irony ._' he thought rolling his eyes secretly listening as the two of them talk Edward immediately turned to Serenity asking " Bella who was that ,Theo guy ?" " An old friend ." she answered" Oh , you've never mentioned him before that's all ." He murmured she replied harshly " Why would I have , I haven't seen him for years ."

He could hear the concern rising in Edward's voice as his Bella wasn't usually this snappy " Bella are you sure you're feeling well ." Serenity muttered faking a tired voice " I'm just tired Edward . although I did go to school for half the day I came home early because I felt sick the jet-lag finally getting to me I think . "

He seemed satisfied with her answer " All right , then I better get home Esme will start to get worried , " Kissing her tenderly on the forehead Edward then popped his head into the living room and bids Charlie goodnight, and disappears out the door ,to his car and zooms off .

Charlie scrambles up from his seat and races for his gun snatching at it he stumbles onto the floor a few inches from it quickly grasping the handle and hauled himself up he stood swaying slightly aiming it he shot at Serenity who stood in the kitchen about to throw a knife straight into his chest once in shoulder , twice in her leg and another shot at her gut she growled howling in pain staggering backwards into the kitchen table , she then doubled over falling forwards onto the tiled floor gasping sharp breaths she drags herself into her hands and knees ,then sits up and digs the bullets out with her fingers , Charlie stalked towards slowly her his gun cocked aimed at her heart . kneeing he presses his gun to her chest, and is about to pull the trigger ,when he's all of a sudden smashed on his back , and Serenity's hovering over him the stake from before in her hand , viciously she stabs him with it over and over again, pressing her foot down hard of his ribs, cracking at lease five of them , he yells out in pain she locks eyes with him , her fangs out ,she suddenly swoops down and goes to attack his neck , Causing him to yell again louder ,and push against her , somehow he manages to aim his gun at her stomach ,and he fires one ,two three. Her body jerks and she staggers up off him and flashes away into the living room and keels over onto the carpet beside the coffee table, digging the remaining wooden bullets out . Charlie climbs to his feet slowly and limps over to her , she raises her head locking eyes with him ,her face curled into an expression of slight fear " Charlie , You know I can help you . Don't kill me . I can help you protect Bella, she's in danger !" Charlie raised his eye-brows hissing " The only person she in danger from is** you** ," then he fired . '_ You psychotic Bitch'_ he thought firing .

Charlie then slipped his gun into his holster , walking over to the T.V and pushing it aside lifting up the loose floorboards underneath it snatching up the black body bag in the hole and replacing the floor boards and T.V he then quickly placed Serenity's body into the bag zipping it up and dragged her body out the back door to his land cruiser he dumped her body in the boot and went to the garage grabbing his spade and chucking that it his boot too he shut the lid, quickly locking his house up he glanced up checking no one was around and slipped into his car and drove off .


	12. Out of the loop

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~ March 26, Thursday ~**

**- 5:30 PM-**

**~ Charlie Swan's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Edward zoomed down the road doing over fifty-five but couldn't care less He had to know for himself a second later his car rolled smoothly into the driveway and he hopped out . _" Bella ?"_ he asked staring at her his voice laced with surprise and a hint of suspicion . he heard Charlie cough as he eyed her . she walks around Charlie smiling at him her voice warm and loving " Edward ! " she calls out running over to him . He chuckled silently finally she stood with in arms reach of him and let him hug her .

" I thought you were spending the whole week in Jacksonville with your mother , and flew back tomorrow , yet your home early ," he said staring at her , she blinked " I missed you ," she said .

He smiled at her '_I knew she would ._' he thought and started kissing her ' _she must have really missed me ._ ' he thought as she snakes her arms around his neck and pulls him close when Charlie clears his throat uncomfortably . " Edward , My daughter does need to breath , you know . " Edward pulls back and spun her around tucking her into his side and walked over to Charlie " Sorry , Sir . "

Edward then walked through the door , Noticing Bella stop suddenly he shrugs and walks through the hallway and into the small kitchen settling himself into a chair , Bella joined a few seconds later him taking the seat next to him ,her hand curling around his thats on the table .

Charlie joined them soon after that , and slumped down into a chair saying " Edward , Bella did either of you want anything to eat ?" Edward politely declined saying before Bella could say no as well as he knew she would " Bella , you should eat something , you did just get off a plane flight ." " No , thank you . " she said , but Edward shook his head " Water , then love ." she resisted rolling her eyes " Fine ." and Charlie got up grabbing a chilled bottle of water from the freezer , unscrewing it and he also handed her a glass from the cupboard .

Edward watched Bella release his hand grab the water bottle and glass , then filled her glass up a third of the way and gulp it down .

'_Something's wrong !'_ he thought as he saw Bella narrow her eyes her at Charlie who Shrugged mouthing ' _Nothing personal , sorry ,_' while smiling and watched as she quickly at glanced at him, he stared into space pretending not to notice anything was wrong . Jumping out of her chair she spit out " Excuse me , I'm just going to go to the bathroom ," running up the stairs as fast as her can she dashes to the bathroom locking the door . He can hear her running the tap and her washing her mouth out gaging uncomfortably .

He frowns then tilts his head as he stares out the window pretending to watch the trees but is actually trying to get into Charlie's mind to see if he know's what's wrong with Bella . and all he hears is silence . ' _That's odd._' he thinks ' _I heard his '__**voice**__' perfectly well this time last week?_' staring at Charlie with a brooding expression or as Alice named it his '_Thinking face_ . ' As he tries once more to access Charlie's thought's again he draws a blank .

Ten-seconds Later a knock sounds as he frowns still confused and annoyed about not being able to read Charlie's mind , he watches as Charlie gets up casting a quick glance at him who's still wearing his '_Thinking Face '_ expression . He watches Charlie shrug and walked up the hallway to the front door and listens as Charlie talks with a young man " Hello , I'm Theo an old friend of your daughter's I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd drop by , see she left something at my house and I wanted in give it back to her ." " Come in . " Charlie mutters and Theo walks inside and bolts up the stairs not even acknowledging His presents , '_ How unbelievable rude ! And what is up with my ability today I can't read __**anyone's**__ mind now ? '_

He thinks his annoyance growing . He listens as Theo softly knocks on the bathroom door , and hears Bella fling it open dragging him inside and locking the door after him , two minutes later Edward was watching the clock on the kitchen wall . He hears the sound of the bathroom door being unlocked and Theo comes Jogging down the stairs thanking quickly Charlie , he walks out the door closing it after him and dashes over to his jeep he gets in and drives off.

Edward sees Bella walk down the stairs to the kitchen flopping down next to him ,just as Charlie sits in his chair .

" I leave you two alone ." Charlie mutters grinning at her , she scowled back at him as he gets up from his sit and wandered into the living-room and turning on the T.V .

Edward immediately turned to her asking " Bella who was that ,Theo guy ?" " An old friend ," she answered .

" Oh , you've never mentioned him before that's all ." He murmured Bella arched her eye-brow at him " why would I have , I haven't seen him for years ."

Edward stared at her his face confused and full of concern as he thought '_ Okay ,this isn't normal Bella ,something is definitely __**WRONG**__! ' _" Bella are you sure you're feeling well ." Bella blinked a few times muttering " I'm just tired Edward . Although I did go to school for half the day I came home early because I felt sick the jet-lag finally getting to me I think . " She answered .

He nods pretending too seeming satisfied with her answer " All right , then I better get home Esme will start to get worried , " Kissing her tenderly on the forehead Edward bid Charlie goodbye and walked out the door closing it behind him walked to his car a drove off into the night .

Edward drove home slowly thinking about the passed few hours events , something was bothering him '_First : He couldn't read Charlie's mind or that Theo guy's either , Secondly : Bella was home early Alice would have seen her coming and told him ,but she had'd seen anything . Thirdly : That Theo guy's scent was unnatural it was __**human ,**__he was sure of that but it had a vibe of__** danger stay **__away feeling about it . Fourth : Why would Bella lie to him ,or anyone for that matter she just wasn't that type of person , What was she lying about more importantly ?And Lastly : Who on earth were those people she was chatting with in Alice's vision earlier in the day and why was it fuzzy?' _He thought the curiosity gnawed at him and he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel , just then his phone started playing ' _The River flows in you-by Yiruma_ ' and he checked the caller **~ Alice** . Flicking his phone open and pulled over he answered .

" Hello Alice, is something wrong ,I'm nearly home can't it wait till then ?" Alice's frantic voice replied " No , I just had a vision Charlie killed Bella ! He's burying her right now ! " she sobbed " WHAT? " he cried out his grip on the phone so tight it left his finger dents on it . "Alice , that's not possible I just came from her house ,there is no way Charlie could have killed her in three minutes , and find some place to bury her — bod-dy . Tell me everything you saw Alice leave nothing out ! " He ordered his voice shaking as he thought of all the reasons Charlie would do such a thing ' _Had he found out about what we are ?_' was his main thought others ranged from failed grades to … other things , worst things … he shook his head there is no way Charlie killed Bella he just wasn't capable of such a thing '_ If only I could read his mind ! '_ he thinks franticly his worry growing . As he listened to Alice re-tell her vision " Well the vision was fuzzy again I don't know why anyway , he Char-lie stalked towards slowly her his gun cocked aimed at her heart . She raises her head locking eyes with him , her expression was full of fear the vision starts to go fuzzy around about here " Charlie , You know I can help you . Don't kill me . I can help you !" Charlie raised his eye-brows hissing " The personin danger is** you ** ," then he fired .

Charlie then slipped his gun into his holster , walking over to the T.V and pushing it aside lifting up the loose floorboards underneath it snatching up the black body bag in the hole and replacing the floor boards and T.V he then quickly placed Bella's body into the bag zipping it up and dragged her body out the back door to his land cruiser he dumped her body in the boot and went to the garage grabbing his spade and chucking that it his boot too he shut the lid, quickly locking his house up he glanced up checking no one was around and slipped into his car and drove off ." And that's it…" Alice finished in a whisper .

Edward just sat there silent " Ed… Edward…? " Alice hums " Please say something … " Edward barely chokes out " W-what am I meant to say Alice the woman I love has just been killed by her own father ! " then clicks the end call button and turns his car's engine off sitting in silence listening to the rain hammer down on his car watching the sky turn Twilight , he smilies grimly as the dark blue sky is splattered with twinkling jewel like stars and the rain shower gets hearty still as he mourns his lost love in silence .


	13. The Salvatore Brothers

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

_Grullo _-silly

_Infame _- awful,shocking

**~ March 26, Thursday ~**

**- 9:93 PM-**

**~ Deep in the forest surrounding Forks, Washington ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

Charlie hauled the black body bag out off the land cruiser's trunk , in it was the now _very_ dead body of the seven hundred year old vampire who had been posing as his daughter .

He had shot her in the heart with a Vervain soaked wooden bullet , killing her instantly , now he walked back to his trunk and grab the spade he started digging '_ This used to be so much easier ,'_ he thought as the dark inky black skies suddenly opened pelting him with a heavy rain shower .He grunted and continued shoveling .

Seven hours later just as ten thirty struck Charlie unzipped the body bag pushing the vampire's body out of it and into the grave he'd dug , then quickly filled it up again , stowing his shove and the body bag back in the trunk of his land cruiser he shut the boot and got in his car ,checking the clock on his dashboard which read ten forty five and drove off home .

Little did he know as his car rumbled away ,underneath the earth deep in the six foot grave he'd just dug a very pissed off vampire had just woken up …

Her name was Serenity Silver , and she wanted revenge .

Serenity quickly dug the last bullet out of her chest Charlie had miss her heart by an inch , due to failing eyesight , she smirked then frowned .'_Briiiiiiiiiiing ! Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_! ' Her i-phone cut through the silent the night , and the cool female automatic voice rang out " Two missed calls." then fell silent , Serenity frowned thinking '_Who would have thought I'd be able get cell phone coverage six feet underground?_' and dug her I-phone out of her pocket the screen lit up upon contact flooding the small rectangle space with light one call was from Anna , the other … '_ Well that is interesting !_' she thought smirking Stefan Salvatore had left her a message the first one in over fifty years " I wonder what mess he's got himself into this time …" she thought aloud and pressed redial .

A few seconds later Stefan's voice sounded through her phone's loud speaker " Serenity , I need your help …? Serenity ? Hello … "Serenity rolled her eyes replying " Hello Stefan , I haven't heard your voice in years , did you finally decide to accept my offer of a helping hand ? " she asks sweetly " Yes " came Stefan's calm and unruffled reply " Well I'm afraid your about oh…. fifty years too late Stefan the offer is null in void ,sorry ." she answered smirking " Serenity , please … you know I'd never ask unless I truly needed your help … please Serenity I'm begging you ! " he pleaded his voice stressed and hollow she rolling her eyes again " Stefan if you're in trouble Damon is to you know he was always a better negotiator than you put him on . " Stefan grumbled "Sere-" she hisses down the phone line " Don't argue with me _boy_ , do it ! "

Serenity waited and a second later Damon's voice rang in her ear " Sick of my little brother already , sixteen seconds of conversation must be a new record for you . " he teased, she snarled " Enough chit-chat Damon , Stefan said you need my help why ? "

Damon chuckled " Someone woke up on the wrong side of their coffin . " Serenity hissed again faintly hearing Stefan telling Damon off for getting her angry then a loud '_thwack_' followed shortly by a string of curses and snarl of pain . " _Boys_ , why is it you require my assistance surely your old enough to make your own decisions in life you aren't a pair of twelve year olds ! " she snapped Damon's voice floated out of the phone " It's Katherine . " he hissed .

Serenity nearly snapped her phone in half roaring down the phone line " What! _Infame_" she then softly went on a fifteen minute rant on Katrina in Italian and Spanish with a few English words mixed in as well . Damon's bored voice abruptly cut her off mid rant " Are you finish yet ? " Serenity snarled softly at his interruption " No I - " Damon cut her off a second time " Yeah , yeah , its great to know you hate her as much as us . So can you help ? " Serenity held back another snarl , saying pleasantly " Yes , if you come to Forks, Washington immediately I may consider helping you ," " Forks , Washington ? Why are you there ? Damon asked curiously . Serenity replied darkly " I've a small problem of my own …" then ended the call .

Serenity then phoned Anna " Anna , its Serenity I'm paying Charlie a little visit I'll be home soon ," quickly slipping her phone back into her pocket, she then clawed her way upwards and out of her grave coming face to face with the Salvatore brothers , a blond vampire, Rosemary that five hundred year old English vampire who changed Katrina and looked terrified at the sight of her , a male Gilbert ,a Bennett witch, one Lockwood werewolf and… _Katrina ?_

She frowned and narrowed her eyes at the girl _' that girl's not Katrina ,this girl's dress sense is all wrong . And if she_ was_ Katrina she'd be running either at me or very fast _away_ from me …It can't be? Can it ? '_ her mind thinks " Who's the girl , Stefan? " she asked stalking around the group in a circle " A Bennett witch , a Lockwood Were , a Gilbert hunter and Forbes who's a … vampire well , looks like all the founding families that are alive anyway appear to be present and accounted for , this _is_ interestingly fascinating company you _boys_ keep ." the girl in question had immediately clung to Stefan's arm when Serenity had begin circling them "Oh, hello Rosemary." she smiles pretending to have just spotted her , Rose's eyed just widen and she says nothing .

She raised her eyebrows walking closer to the girl , Stefan growled lowly in warning ,she rolled her eyes " Calm down ,Stefan I'm just curious …" the girl stood completely still eyeing her warily Serenity grabbed her chin gently " What's your name _Girl_ ? " the girl frowned ,staying quite Serenity sighs softly tightening her grip in the girl's chin " Your name _Girl,_ surely you know it or are you deaf , _your name_ ? " she hissed slowly ,steadily becoming impatient Stefan growled louder hissing " It's Elena , her name is Elena Gilbert." Serenity ran her eyes over Elena _My my , so the rumors where true ,the Petrova Doppleganger , does exist .That means Katrina is heading to town ,and Elijah and Klaus are sure to follow. _" _Thank you Stefan _ ,but I believe I asked her _not_ you " she said softly rounding on Stefan who pushed Elena over to Damon who shields her watching warily as Stefan backed up " So she's the famed Petrova _Doppleganger_ mmm ?And let me guess she is the exact opposite of Katherine . "

Serenity questioned as she stalked closer to Stefan who's back was now against a tree he nodded " Yes , Serenity . We need your help all of us , Elijah is coming after us which mean Klaus isn't far behind-" she huffs delicately _ I know boy I know, Klaus will kill me if he finds I'm alive ! _and clamped her hand over Stefan's mouth Damon and the blond vampire growled in unison " Is this upsetting you ? Dear me I'm terribly sorry ! " she said smirking _' A fight would certainly, let me see how good these boys are in combat , and if I should make them I allies '_ she thinks letting Stefan bite her , she hisses again snatching her hand back " You think you can defeat me Grullo! " She said smirking again smiling darkly .Stefan without thinking launched himself at her as did Damon and the blond , Rosemary on the other hand back's up dragging Elena with her , as Elena glowers at her trying desperately to help her boyfriend '_ Oh, boys will be boys, and girls will follow suit in the bid to impress . This _will_ be fun!'_ she thinks again as the Lockwood male yelled out after the blond" Caroline please be careful ," " Don't worry Tyler I will be " she answered back then went to attack Serenity's arm clinging to it , which she easily threw Caroline off and in a tree , Tyler howled in rage and charged in Serenity rolled her eyes_ Stupid Werewolves, they punch first and asks questions later _and slung Damon around as he tried to attack her torso using him as a shield, Tyler stopped suddenly maybe realizing it wasn't the full moon and he was as defenseless as a human or perhaps not wanting to hurt Caroline his girlfriend's feelings by attacking her vampire friends .

Serenity grinned and kicked Tyler down while he's distracted pushing Damon with him and snapping a tree branch off a nearly by fir tree stabbing it through Damon's chest inches from his heart ._This is too easy._Whirling around she faced an enraged Stefan his face dark , furious and angry as hell .

The Bennett witch was sudden muttering in latin , Serenity saw blood dipping down from the girl's nose _Oh dear , some one's tried to do too much magic all at once _.she thought as the witch's spell sputtered and she passed out the Gilbert boy and Elena rushing over to her both screaming " Bonnie ! " . Shrugging she dodged Stefan's attempt to smash her into a tree easily overpowered him without batting an eyelid smashed him against a maple tree holding him up by his throat his feet dangling above the ground , his breathing ragged and slow as she choked him . " Now Stefan , I think you've learnt a valuable lesson today don't yo—" She stopped her doe brown eyes swiveled around staring straight at Elena Gilbert who's palm was sliced open and bleeding Serenity's fangs emerged, she smiles hungrily .


	14. Our Foe

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~ March 26, Thursday ~**

**- 10:55 PM-**

**~ Deep in the forest surrounding Forks, Washington ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Stefan's eyes widen " Elena! No! " He roared struggling feebly against Serenity's iron grip , he snarled angrily attempting to kick her but failing " No , Not her please, Not Elena ! " he cries desperately Serenity hissed annoyed and swiftly smashes Stefan's skull roughly against the tree leaving his head half buried in it and out cold ,she advances toward Elena and her brother ,slowly her eyes glittering darkly with hunger Rosemary at the sight of her fellow vampire's defeat is gone vanishing like a ghost into the dense forest around them .

Elena gasps and freeze's not noticing Rose's absence ,her focus is solely on Stefan " Stefan! " she whispers " Please , leave my family and friends alone ! Kill me but just leave them alone, please !" she begs tears filling her eyes ,her slim frame shaking violently as she speaks .

Serenity smiles slightly ,suddenly standing in front of Elena cupping her chin lightly between her thumb and forefinger " I don't want your head on a platter Elena ,_'your much more useful alive ,especially with Klaus on the way here ,'_ she thinks " … but I'll gladly drain you of a pint of your blood . It smells so, …_ sweet._ And in exchange because I'm feeling in a delightfully better mood now, I'll let a loved one of yours go . Do we have a deal ? " she asks soothingly her eyes gleaming dangerously knowing Elena's brain won't properly process her words until it's too late .

Elena opens her mouth to agree ,when her younger brother yells from where he's kneeling beside the unconscious Witch-Bonnie Bennett and who clearly understands Serenity's words . " No Elena , don't do it ! She's make you choose between us , forcing you to choose which us you care most about ,don't do it ! "

Elena jerks her head , tears spilling down her cheeks as she stares at her brother and whispers " I have to Jer . None of you deserve to die , not for me or anyone else ."

Serenity sighs disgustedly " How heartfelt and touching that was . But I'm in no mood for a debate … Elena , _Please_ Choose now will you ," she hisses her eyes gazing at necklace on Elena's neck , she could smell it was filled with _vervain_, tutting she hums 'what is _this?_ .' and touches the necklace with her finger tips smoothly she yanks the necklace off and throws it away, Elena's face fills with fear then Serenity pushes her compulsion on Elena just a little bit snapping Her head back so she's staring straight into Elena 's warm brown eyes " Now lets try this again shall we? Choose yes or no."

" _Yes._" she responses automatically and extend her bleeding palm to Serenity who's smiling gleefully , she can hear a chorus of voices yelling "No! " as she sinks her fangs into Elena's palm and drinks greedily .

She hear's him coming and unlatches her mouth from Elena's palm and lifts her head straightening her bent body, she whirls around lightening fast and sinking her fangs deep into Damon's shoulder and jerks upwards at the same time ripping a large chucks of muscle , skin and flecks of bone away with her teeth ,tossing them away , as a satisfied smirk graces her sharp features at his growl of pain and shout of " You PSYCHOTIC BITCH! What the hell ! " he mutters as he ungracefully staggers backwards , dropping onto his knees ,clutching at his shoulder moaning in silent pain .

" Awww, poor you, did that hurt ? " she asks grinning at him , Damon looks up , rolling his eyes at her " Why no , I feel fine . Of course it bloody hurt Ren! Are you nuts ! " he answers his eyebrow raised slightly at her .

Elena , frowns growing dizzy at the blood loss , and assumes she's hearing things , but is positive Damon just called the woman who nearly staked him to death by a _pet-name…_

" Ah , wha-what's going on-on… " she asks looking from one to the other her frown deepening , as her brain tries to simultaneously keep her wake and figure out what's going on ." D-do you two know each…oth.." She mumbles and then does actually start to tilt to the left slightly and lets her eyes start to slide closed ,blinking she tries forcing her eyes and brain to remain working and awake . " Would . Someone answer already , I'm about to pass out from blood loss… here …" she mumbles and just hears Serenity hum " Good," then the world goes dark .

Serenity gently places Elena's body on the grass and crouches beside her biting her wrist and letting her blood drip into Elena's mouth for a minute due to the amount of blood she lost then watches as the wound seals itself , and remains crouched looking over at Damon " Here ,let me heal your flesh wound ." he growls at her " that's _not_ a damm _flesh wound_ , Serenity you torn my whole bloody bone away ! " he hisses she rolls her eyes " only small bits of bone , god you're being overly dramatic , Damon . You're starting to sound like Saint Stefan over there ," she mutters monitoring to his brother who's woken up and in the process of detangling himself from the maple tree " All right ,there Stefan ? " she calls out , he grunts annoyed " I'm _fine_ , Serenity! _Thank you _. " he snaps .

She whistles , smirking " Whatever you say , Stefan , " she replies merrily , Stefan doesn't answer back and continues trying to pull his body out of the tree . Damon rolls his eyes " Fine heal me , there's no way I'm letting Stefan lick my wound closed ," he shivers making an 'erguh' sound and drags his body over to her .

Serenity moves him so his head's in her lap and his injured shoulder's tilted towards her " This will be unpleasant , " she says softly, he grumbles rolling his eyes " Now , you tell me ! " she then sets about healing his injure" Your enjoying then aren't you ? " He says looking up at the sky ,and avoiding her stare.

Serenity smirks slightly looking down at him as she takes a small vial of something from her pocket which she'd swiped from Elouise's' workbench when she wasn't looking , uncorking the small vial of light blue liquid ,which she then pours on his wound making him writher in pain and growl annoyed at her " What ever gave you that impression Damon?" she asks Damon pretends to think it over then says " Oh , no reason , it's just first you try to stake me , then you bite me and after that you expect me to let you heal me ? " Serenity sniffs delicately " Yes , I'm sorry about that ." she answers watching his wound close up naturally by itself , the potion having no effect on his ability to heal , it instead starts seeping into his bloodstream .

Damon rolls his eyes " You ,sorry . Now that's a first I believe , how amazingly grateful I am you said it to me first ."

Serenity shakes her head tossing the vial into the undergrowth near her feet and stands up fluidly , bring him with her " I would say your welcome ,but I'd rather not boost your already overly inflated ego ." she replies walking over to Tyler and prodded him in the ribs with the toe of her soft knee high brown booted foot , Damon Snorts and walks away from her over to Stefan and in one motion yangs him out of the tree , Stefan flashes over to her snarling lowly .

Damon just shrugs and helps Caroline down from the tree she smashed into calling back not the lease bit upset or actually bothered " Your welcome ,brother, " Stefan keeping his eyes on Serenity hums " Yeah ,thanks ." Damon Snorts again and leans again the maple tree impression of Stefan .

Serenity glances up from Tyler , her expression emotionless and her hands on her hips " Yes Stefan, did you want to be smashed into a tree again? Because we both know that's what'll happen if you try to attack me again ."

Stefan looks down at Tyler then back up at her " No ," he say acidly Serenity makes a soft 'tutting' sound " What's with the sudden attitude change? " she asks looking between Stefan and Damon " Have you two switched bodies?"Stefan shakes his head " No , I just don't like being smashed into trees and seeing my girlfriend nearly drain of all her blood ! " he answers .

Serenity arches an eyebrow at him " May I remind you , it was you who attacked first remember you did bite my hand . So therefore I was only acting in self defense , and since there was four of you against one of me it was hardly a fair fight."

Stefan growls , hissing "_ Hardly a fair fight !_ Serenity , look around you ! " then he motions around them both with his left hand . Tyler is lying on the ground still knocked out , Caroline's bruised, battered and hobbling due to her right leg being bend at an unnaturally angle , Bonnie is being tending to be Jeremy Elena's brother , Elena's meanwhile _still_ passed out , Damon's absently rubbing his still healing shoulder , and Stefan's in-between talking to her massaging his bruised throat with her hand print on it .

" Oops! " she mutters biting her lip gently not sounding remotely sorry , " Sorry everyone ," her only response is a very loud chorus of growls and shouts, she rolls her eyes " I said sorry , what more do you people want ? Besides the strong urge to stake me through the heart right now ," she says her eyebrows raise a fraction ,as she turns around to stare at Elena's younger brother , who doesn't bother to even attempt to hide his furiously enraged expression .

Serenity shrugs "Well as fun as this all was I have things to do . So we can talk another day " she says spinning around she dashes off calling out over her shoulder " I hope you've found a place to stay , because you may be here for a while ." _' They definitely passed the test. Now all I need to do is figure out how Alice Cullen's visions work so I can use them to my advantage . ' _

First Serenity decides to runs straight to Charlie's house and pick up her car , so she changes course and continues running frowning as she does so a silver Volvo is parked on a shoulder in the winding long dirt lane a few meters away . ' _Edward Cullen ._' she thinks '_ Better say hello , show him I'm _alive_ and well ._' she walks quickly over to his car and knocks on the window " Edward , it's Bella." Serenity smirks at his expression of utter shock and bewilderment as he rolls his window down and chokes out_ " Bel-Bella?"_ she nods not having to pretend to appear worried and alarmed when the situation involves him " What's wrong , has something happened, Edward ? " He shakes head , that warm crooked smile lighting up his face " No , I thought it did but Alice obviously misinterpreted her vision , she did say they've been fuzzy of late . " Serenity nods frowning " Oh," ' _So I was right she is some sort of oracle . I wonder if any other member's of their little family are as gifted as she,besides Edward,'_ " What are you doing out here at night ? Its pretty late ," he asks , she continues frowning at him using this expression to mask her other one of annoyance , " I'm walking… couldn't sleep ." She answers shrugging sheepishly and bitting her lip for effect .

Edward nods " Well would you like me to drive you home ? " still frowning she is about to say 'no' when her phone rings ,she smiles politely thinking '_Thank you I-phone!'_ " Excuse me I should take this it might be Charlie." turning slightly so he can't see her slide her I-phone from her pocket she places it to her ear and hears Driscoll's warm irish lit flow out of it " Ren, where are you? " " Hey Char-Dad. " '_ thank goodness Driscoll's special talent is lying '_ she thinks , Driscoll picks up on her tone and word's immediately changing his voice and tone to perfectly match Charlie Swan's " Hey Bells , I heard the front door open and I thought you'd gone out ,it's still open , but ah . _Wherever _you are can you come home straight way ." Serenity answers back "Will do , bye Dad ,love you " Driscoll chuckles lowly " You to kid ." And ends the call , quickly she slips her iphone back into her pocket and turns around to face Edward again .

" That was Charlie , I should just walk home isn't _too_ far ." she says smiling slightly at him , He nods slowly frowning " Mm-m, I heard , what was with the irish accent at the start of the phone call "

Serenity mentally glares at him " Oh that , I think he's spending to much time around a few of his irish co-workers and the accent just rubs off on him ," she lies , laughing softly .

He nods " Ah , right . Well, I'll be over tomorrow morning to pick you up and drive you to school okay ." She just nods while thinking_ ' Doesn't Bella own her own car ! A truck or something , and then why doesn't she drive herself to school . This is the twenty-first century Edward, and while I applaud you being a gentleman this is — not 1927 anymore — woman are actually capable of making their own decisions and choices in life now. You really must not try and control _every_ situation ' _then has a mental rant at him in her head in Italian and Spanish .

Serenity smiles still ranting at him in her mind , having already been at it for twenty two minutes , " Okay , but I might ask Charlie to phone in sick for me, I still feel unwell plane trips don't really agree with me ." she answers

Edmund nods and smiles a little " Oh , okay . Well, if you need anything just call , promise you will Bella?" he asks her .

She still smiling tightly, jerkily nods her head " Sure ." then swiftly turns around and starts walking off only to stop when he appears suddenly in front of her "Don't do that seriously ! are you trying to give me a heart attack Edward! " she hisses her expression annoyed ,seeing his perplexed one she quickly masks her own expression with one of fright " Sorry it's just you gave me a bit of a fright suddenly appearing like that . "

He nods again frowning slightly he asks " I'm sorry Love , but did you want me to run you to your house it'll be quicker than walking it looks like it's going to rain ."

She raises an eyebrow at him slightly thinking '_ What do I look like twelve too you ,Edward . I don't think so ! ' _then says " No , I'm fine walking ."

Edwards frown deepens " But ,Bella you hate wet weather ."

She shrugs thinking _ ' Well that's unfortunate for I on the other hand _love_ it, especially kissing in it ! ' "_ Well I shall just have to walk faster than ,won't I ." Edward nods slowly " Indeed."

Serenity smiles slightly " Yes , well I may see you tomorrow , good night Edward . " She says softly and kisses him full on the lips , angling her head slightly so she's in control of this kiss letting her hands snake around his waist ' _How I missed this ,these sweet moments with you my love,_' she thinks .

Edward of course breaks the kiss seconds later " Bella you know , my rule when we kiss." _' You have rules for kissing your girlfriend? _' she thinks smirking '_ Then shall make it my duty to see how fast I can break your restraint my darling, I broke it once I can do it again ._' " She pulls back pouting " Remind me?" he chuckles softly muttering in her ear " Perhaps this will jog your memory love." the he cups her face gently and presses his lips to hers and kisses her passionately , slowly and tenderly _' you will come back to me!' We will be together again !' _ she thinks longingly . And continues kissing him for a few more minutes then pulls back remembering to breath heavily " Sorry, us humans need to breath still , you know . But when I'm like you it won't matter right ?" she says hoping she hit a nerve , he stops smiling and takes a step away from her _' Bingo , I thought Miss Swan might want immortally , I mean who wouldn't ?'you're so _hot!_' _She thinks hiding her evil smirk of triumph at this new puzzle piece of information .

"Yes,… it won't . Ah , you should go get some sleep Bella . I'll be over tomorrow morning , Night love," he say frowning as he kisses her on the head lightly and zooms back to his car and drives off .

Serenity waits until she can no longer hear his car and grins maliciously and speeds off to Charlie's house .

Once there she slows down and tilts her head curiously frowning as she watches the thick ropes of leafy green ivy crawl up the side of his house at an alarming rate _' Ivy?And it's growing so fast , that will be due to the influx of supernatural beings in the area . Once the number goes over ten the magical enchantments on these old hunter's and witches homes immediately switch to self protection mode …' _carefully standing statue still she lets her eyes wander looking for any sign the house has activated the hidden traps underneath the earth which usually catch unwary vampires , in thick ropey cages of Vervain which spring from the earth , the second a vampire steps foot near the house , the same happens with Werewolves who wind up getting trapped in nets , made-up of cable-thin cords of deadly wolfsbane .

She spots her car in the woods ,along the right-hand side of the house , the trouble is she on the_ left side._ and the only way through is to go_ across_ the front porch , as the back of the house is just as well protected as the front not the mention Charlie's bedroom is at the back of the house , she could hear him snoring ,so this is easier lest she run the risk of actually getting killed properly this time .

_'I have one shot at this .' _she thinks looking around for anything that she could use , then she eyes land on her necklace and grey cardigan she's wearing '_ well they are my possession so it they'll have traces of my scent on them , therefore confusing the house's magical enchantments to assume there is more than one vampire … and the traps get activated by pressure so… ' _

lightening fast her throws her cardigan off and flings it across the front porch then swiftly pushes and near by tree over and wretches her necklace off tossing it as well and watching as the traps spring from the ground wrapping around her cardigan, necklace and the tree's thick trunk , wasting no time she dashes across the fallen tree trunk nimbly avoiding the ropy vines of vervain scooping up her necklace and cardigan with a branch she snapped off the tree before she pushed it over . and sensing a trap about to snag her she gracefully jumps high into the air and flips then lands daintily feet first on the ground next to her car , breathing normally and completely an ease with not a single snatch .

Serenity quickly sweeps her eyes over the surrounding area checking for hidden traps , finding none she digs her car keys from her jeans pocket and hops into her car and silently zooms away towards home .

Swiftly putting her necklace back on , she tosses her cardigan onto the passenger seat and turns up the radio , singing along perfectly in tune with Alice Copper's ,Poison as she zooms down the highway at two hundred and fifty mph .


	15. Ivy

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~ March 26, Thursday ~**

**- 10:55 PM -**

**~ Charlie Swan's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Charlie was down in the secret basement again , sitting on a worn wooden stool working by candle-light as there was no power down here . Because it would wreck the magical enchantments on the house and more importantly the basement .

He grunted slightly in pain as he torn the small stake out of his arm ,then picked up a thin pair of sliver tweezers from the table in front of him and carefully dug out any remaining slithers of wood left behind by the stake , once that was done he gently washed the wound in a secret mixture of poppy seeds ,comfrey and Garlic .

Then quickly stitched the wound closed with a special very strong spider's silk . And lastly bandaged that up in a strip of white linen with an ancient rune stitched into the cloth which 'hides' it from mortal eyes .

Sliding off the stool he walks over to a steel door in the corner of the room hidden under the stairs . And heaving it open with his good arm he slips inside closing it behind him .

The room is made of hard grayish black rock and is very dark due in the fact it only has a few scented lavender candles casting a soft pool of light around the pit in the centre of the room lined with black and white tiles featuring a mosaic of sea nymphs on the bottom .

The pit or ice bath is filled with freezing icy water , a mixture of herbs and a special potion meant to repair any internal injures and broke bones hunters sustain during battle .

Charlie strips his clothing off leaving only his underwear on and slides into the below sub-zero water , submerging completely under water and closing his eyes blocking out all noise and leaving his senses blind , he lets his body shut off and drift away into sleep .

* * *

**~ March 27 ,Friday ~**

**- Early morning -**

**~ Charlie Swan's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

Charlie wakes up his head breaking through the thin layer of ice covering his body , feeling refreshed and no longer sore and in pain, he climbs out of the ice bath and dries himself off with a towel from the nearby magically heated towel rack . Then slides his clothes on and snaps his fingers opening the steel door and making a small gust of wind blow out the candles around the pit.

Striding through the door he , snaps his fingers a second time and the door silently falls shut and locks itself . He then quickly checks on the Vervain and wolf's-bane tending to them and cleaning up his workbench , once everything is spotless and in its proper place he mounts the stairs and walks back into his house the secret door sliding shut after him and the closet door also .

Charlie walks straight to his room and changes into his work clothes then checks his alarm clock '6:00 am' Bella would be on the plane home from Jacksonville today arriving here at midday , unfortunately Charlie couldn't pick Bella up and he wouldn't dare think of asking a vampire especially one of the Cullen's to pick his only daughter up from the airport ,so instead he'd asked Gemma Walton the only female officer in Forks and recently appointed his second in command ,due to her work ethic and people skills .

Charlie quickly zipped throughout his morning routine and jogged downstairs . Munching his muesli and gulping down a glass of water he washes and dries his dishes and places them back on the shelves in their proper places , Charlie then walks down the hall and slips on his badge and gun holster adjusting his jacket he makes a mental note to contact Alaska , after work and opens the front door walking out and locking it behind him quickly using his house key to make a small nick on the pad of his right index finger he draws a symbol on the front door , which when drawn in a person's blood bars entry to all supernatural beings .

Satisfied his home is safe he starts walking to his car frowning as he does so , a blanket of thick ivy is crawling steadily up the left side of his house , having already hidden the garage completely . '_How strange , it seems to have appeared and rapidly spread overnight . Something must be coming … I wonder what?_ ' he thinks as he unlocks his cruiser and slides inside ,shutting his door he buckles his seatbelt and rev's his engine , smoothly backing out of his driveway he roars off down the road in the direction of the police station to work .


	16. A thousand Lies

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~March 27,Friday ~**

**- 8:23 AM-**

**~ The Velvet's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington- **

**~third person .~**

* * *

Serenity Drummed her fingers on the steering wheel as she sings-along to the song, turning off the highway and onto unmarked dirt road nearly completely hidden by thick towering pine trees , until it suddenly widens out to reveal a well manicured lawn with a beautiful stately manor house perched on top it .

'_ home,'_ she thinks and presses a button on her dashboard which makes a small car sized tunnel appear in the earth in front of her car . Serenity backed-up and then rolled down smoothly into the hole which closes up behind her .

Parking her Car in its spot she jumped out grabbing her cardigan and locking her car and bounced up the steps into her home , hearing her families voices float around her from where they must be having a debate in the hardly used dining room , she shrugged and emerged into the grand dark wood paneled foyer beautifully and richly decorated with ornate Persian rugs , and delicate chinese Ming vases from the tenth century filled with colorful highly exotic and thought to be extinct flowers, to the wonderfully detailing paintings of the grand masters of art .

She now stood in the middle of the foyer from where she came through small unmarked door hiding the semi hidden passage way leading to the semi used stainless steel modern kitchen and the garage ,she dashed passed the two large sweeping elegant staircases each banister being supported by a carved angel with it's wings unfurled , leading the second ,third and four floors.

Slipping silently through this door she walked down the carpeted passage the hand blowed gas-lamps in the shape of blooming flowers light her way ,and throw soft golden pools of light onto the dark paneled walls .

Serenity shook her head , she could hear the voices clearer now and louder ' Hector Velvet ! Sit down please ," she heard her mother Anna say in that scarily calm tone of her's .

" Mother! " Hector cried back " I refuse to sit here , and debate while my twin and Thane are heaven knows where ! They've been missing for twelve hours ! Not to mention Serenity isn't back yet from where ever she vanished off too ! " he snapped the anger , hurt and pain evident in his voice .

Serenity took a deep breath and stopped in front of the dining room door then reached out and lightly turned the handle , making the door silently swing open she stepped into the room saying airily " I heard my name , what are we debating about on tonights agenda ? Then ."

" Serenity ! " she heard her family gasp and rise as one from their seats and rush towards her . Anna and Driscoll reach her first , Anna pulls her into a warm, loving embrace " I was so worried my dear ," she muttered into Serenity's ear and squeeze's her again . Her wide silvery eyes brimming with tears , she steps back and pushes a lock of her long shimmering white blonde hair behind her ear and smiles happily , tears still threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Driscoll grins warmly at her and also pulls her into a tight hug , his irish accent thick and warm in her ear " I missed you baby girl , promise me you'll _never _to do something like that again! You hear me ! " she nodded " I think I can keep that promise Father," she replied then give him her own small smile . He chuckled " That's ma Girl," he whispered proudly to her then walks over to Anna wrapping her in a comforting hug and leads her back to the long oak table purring soothingly in her ear to calm her jittery nerves .

India , Alyssa and Charlotte tackle hug her next and sob " We missed you , Ren ! " she laughed softly " I missed you too , but I've onl y twelve hours . " India shakes her head " Yes , but did you not remember you had promised to us you'd come on an all girl'z hunting trip wit us ?" she said her french accent slipping out when ever she's highly emotional , Charlotte and Alyssa nod and said in unison " Yeah we had it all planned out weeks ago madame ! And you bale on us ! " they hiss pouting .

Serenity Smiles modestly " I'm sorry… dear sisters, forgive me ." she said softly Alyssa and Charlotte smile "How could we not ." and they spin around still smiling and drag India off back to their seats .

Serenity briefly raises an eyebrow, frowning slightly at this , then shakes it off as Lucca wraps her in a one armed bear hug " Where did you fly off too ? And why do you smell like… _sunshine?_" he hummed aloud confused and frowning as he glances over at Hector who shrugged , and then hugs her himself , both of them dragging her over to the long oak wood table and pushing her into a chair . ' Hmm, it is a usual scent , it's sweet smelling though not that of a witch … have you been chattering up that perfume seller in Seattle again Ren? " Hector asked giving her a sideways glance.

She snorts delicately " me? I would _never_…" she answered smiling dangerously .

" No , I have however had a rather interesting few hours … " she then launches into a detailed account _edited naturally_ of the passed few hours events making sure to leave only a few pieces of information out she deems useful only for herself .

After she's finished her whole family sits in stunned silence , until Anna says frowning a little " Experiments , in my day we called them Daywalkers . Thought all us Original's just label them sparkly's now . "

Charlotte and Lucca burst put laughing " Why? " Hector asked curiously ignoring his mate's and brother's laughter , staring at Anna who shrugs as if to say _'how should I know' _ and slides out of her chair " I'll be right back ." then vanishes from the room , reappearing seconds later holding a large worn thick black leather bound book embossed with a cross and studded with glowing rubies which shone like bright pulsing hearts in the dim light with huge metal claw clamping the book shut .

Gently laying the book down in the center of the table , she pricks her right snowy white index finger , letting a tiny bead of her blood drop onto the metal claw ,which makes a horrid groaning sound and uncurls itself from the book letting it soundlessly fall open onto the tabletop .

" This ," said Anna softly , stoking the book's crinkly , stained and faded yellow pages " Is called **The Lore **, once upon a time every vampire had their own copy in it was all our laws , customs , traditions . Our way of life , It was a great honor to own one of these books that is until Vladious Draculia - better known as Count Dracula or Vladimir had his men find and burn every copy they could get they hands on , see Vladimir hated the old ways and wanted to recreate the vampiric world . With his own set of laws he expected the vampire community to follow, and he decreed it was far too dangerous to have books like this in homes-what if human's got their hands on it? So he had all the books burned ,and the law was from then on passed down from converter to converted by word of mouth .

Of course the vampire's did not wish to follow Vladimir , most people who made the choice to in those days to become one of the undead did so to be free , to live as they pleased , not be tied down by the restraints of the law , social status or government . And then suddenly be expected to take orders from him, a man who had once rule over us with an iron fist as a mortal man was to rule of us for eternity as an immortal one?

The people obviously were horrified by such a thought so , naturally a Coo was staged to overthrow Vladimir , it was lead by a vampire scientist who's name was lost of the millennia and his army of Daywalkers , see this scientist wanted to solve the problem of having to wear lapis lazuli gemstone just to walk about during the day , no one is sure how he did it-as all the records of his documented work were destroyed ,but whatever he was trying to achieved he managed it .

The three of his very first creations quickly gained respect , powerful allies , and numerous followers mainly other Daywalkers like themselves, that is after they killed their creator and erased every single mention of him from the history books , thought a few Original's joined their esteemed ranks ,but were sadly rejected rather early on when it became apparent they thought , acted and behaved differently to the Daywalkers ,their laws and way of living .

It become obvious that the two different groups of Vampire weren't meant to mix , hence the reason the Volturi court has no Original vampires as guard members , thought I'm sure the leader Aro would love to try and persuade our family to join his ranks ." here she stopped and smiled a slightly sharp sweet smile . " He is after all a _collector_ of sorts . At lease that's what's been recorded in this book. " she hummed leaning back in her chair her eyes locking with each of them for only a moment before staring down at the book again .

"This man sounds like a creepy nutcase , who should be locked up to a mental institution , with strict orders to never have visitors or be let out of his cell." Driscoll said frowning and taking Anna's hand rubbing it gently , Anna laughs airily everyone else looks warily around the table at each other then back to Anna " Mozher , what do you mean this Aro person is a _collector _?" India asks softly a wave of comfortable calmness sweeping through the room as she speaks .

Anna gestures to her saying " What you just did proves my point , India my dear . Aro loves _power _. But he loves surrounding himself with extraordinarily gifted vampires even more . Why just Thane alone would be a trophy in itself . But _all _of us , Original's and gifted . The _ten_ of us . " she shakes her head delicately a faint cold smirk curled on her lips " Aro would manipulate us and turn us onto his secret weapons of war ." she whispered and gently flips a few pages in the book to a double paged painting of three experiment vampires all tall and royal looking , the middle one and the one of the right share straight raven black hair , the remaining one's head is snowy white as she speaks she points to each one with a slender pale digit . " Aro is the middle one with one touch he can read every thought you have ever had,Marcus is to his right , and has the power to see relationships and Caius on his left is just bloodthirsty . They may not look like much to us Original's but they are very well feared by most sensible Daywalkers ," she explained .

Driscoll looks over at Serenity deafly changing the subject , " You said one of the Lockwood's was here , has he had his first _Shift_ yet ?" he asked curiously . Serenity nodded " Yes and there's three Lockwood's here actually , Karen now Newton , her son Mike who's not shifted and Mike's cousin Tyler who has shifted I could tell by the strong wet-dog scent clinging to him , I'd say judging by his strong reaction to his mate getting hurt he's quite young probably only just had his first shift recently I wager , " she answered .

" I see, " Driscoll hummed nodding " In that case we all need to be more alert when we go hunting , who else turned up with the Salvatore brothers that could cause us harm should we anger them ?"

"Well , they had a third younger fledgling with them who had no fighting experience , An old friend of mine Rose." Alyssa gasps softly in her seat at the mention of Rosemary's nickname but said nothing Serenity ignores it and continues "And their own little Bennett witch who must have just discovered her powers for she couldn't even seem to do a simple trapping spell on me , and passed out rather quickly ." Serenity said .

" Hmm, I suggest you should get in contact with Elouise but I guess you all ready have ?" Driscoll replied smirking amused at her .

Serenity grinned " Of course I learnt from the best . I'm meeting her later to today , I saw on Charlie's calendar in his room his daughter is flying back into town today so I thought I'd pick her up from the airport and have a little chat ," she answered .

Driscoll shakes his head , and Anna raises her eyebrows everyone else just chuckles quietly amused .

* * *

Serenity wakes up early and showers , wrapping herself in her silk kimono she glided over to her dressing table her expression thoughtful and eyes dark with tears. Picking up her father's pure gold cross, she kisses it , whispering a prayer in soft latin she then places it back on her dressing table and reaches for her other family heirloom , a sliver bracelet with four elegant little charms hanging from it ; a small worn silver heart , she remembered mother would often rub it when she was anxious . A tiny crown inlaid with small sapphire stones given to her mother by her grandparents on her sixteenth birthday . And once she gave Serenity the bracelet on Serenity's own sixteenth birthday, her and her husband added a proud little fox with mini agate eyes too the charm bracelet . A few days after her granddaughter was born Serenity's mother presented her daughter a new charm it was a tiny silver bell, a reminder of her granddaughter.

Taking a deep breath and clasping her mother's old charm bracelet onto her left wrist , she sniffs delicately, swiping away the few tears that had rolled down her cheek and secures her Lapis Lazuli Heart-shaped necklace around her neck and brushes her dark hair slowly ,thoughts ticking , After elegantly arranging her hair in a fashionable braided bun and applying a single slick of red lipstick , and a bit of kohl around her eyes she floats over to her closet and grabs a few items .

Dressing in a comfortable pair of fitted black pants with two shallow front pockets. The pants were made from a wool blend ,with a slight stretch ,that tapered down her legs to her ankles where they flared out slightly around her stiletto-heeled black knee high boots. Next she slips on a white cotton blouse ,it was one of her more recent purchase's on a solo trip to France last had long sleeves with an exaggerated folded cuff and an elegant,crossover design that sat low on the bust and tied with a crisp sash at the waist . Finally she slides a jacket made of the same black material as the pants, with a slight stretch was long and split in the black and front .There were two tiny pockets at the front with little ruffles under them,and stiff silk lapels along the neckline. securing her jacket with its single round metallic button , she pulls the french cuffs out so they poke out from the long jacket sleeves like they should , then grabs her car keys and black and white diamond shaped clutch , and zooms out her door , passed Ms. James their live-in human maid who's in her early fifties , and busy dusting the paintings on the landing of the third floor where all the bedrooms are . " Morning !" she sung politely turned around her unlined olive-coloured skin crinkling up into a smile and her dark brown nearly black eyes shine brightly " Good morning , Miss. Serenity " she answered happily , then continued dusting humming lightly " I've made breakfast dear , it's in the kitchen ," she said , and tottered off down the hall to dust the other paintings on this floor .

Serenity stared after her with rich contempt watching amble away then dashed down the stairs too the second floor passed Anna's and Driscoll's studies, Hector's sitting on the window seat under the long gothic styled window at the end of the hall , peering out it watching the pale dawn light creep into the house . Serenity know's he's actually looking for Harmony and probably hasn't even noticed the sun has risen .

" Hector ,Ren Breakfast , " Charlotte's sweetly voice called as she climbed the stairs and walked over to Hector , pulling him to his feet and heads back down stairs to the kitchen , Serenity walks after them. " What's for breakfast ?" she asked her sister .

" Oh , just the usual coffee infused with 50% blood , grape pancakes and fruit dear sister , " comes Charlotte's warm reply as she loops her arm around Hector's and resting her head on his shoulder ,guiding him down to the kitchen.

Serenity nodded" 's is a saint ! " she said mustering up a joyfully laugh ,Hector cracks a faint smile Charlotte giggles softly and nods .

Flashing down the stairs with her siblings Serenity , passes the grand entrance hall and follows them into the hidden side passage leading to the garage and massive ultra modern stainless-steel kitchen which would have given Karen Newton a heart attack from all the expensive flash appliances sitting on the metal countertops , the room has white tiled walls , cream-coloured shelfs , and a flagstone grey floor .

Walking over to the breakfaster bar , Serenity joins India and Lucca both grabbing a mug of coffee " What type of blood is on the menu today ? " she asked , India replies pointing to the two different coffee machines " The right one is white-tailed deer blood , and the left is O positive from the blood bank in town . "

Serenity nods grabbing herself a tall red travel mug from the kitchen cupboard above her head and filled it up with O positive coffee " Thanks India , I love the smell of coffee in the morning . Have Dris and Anna left for work already ? I never heard them leave ," she asked , Alyssa who's nibbling at her lone grape pancake at the large island in the middle of the room shrugs " I think their still in bed asleep , Ren."

Serenity smirked " lucky them , but I need Driscoll for something , so Deer flavored coffee or O positive ,people? " she asked, the room her siblings look up from the large island in the middle of the room and set down their coffee cups ,knifes and forks then say in a regular occurrence of unison " Both! " then the girls at lease dissolve into a fit of uncontrollable giggles , while Lucca furiously tries to maintain his compose but crack seconds later and falling off his bar stool onto the floor , howling with laughter, Hector crack a light smile and continues eating his pancakes.

Serenity rolls her eyes slightly ,smiling a little and snatches a large tall cup off the drying rack and fills the cup up half with Deer blood mixed coffee and half with O positive , then sets off to the door walking passed Lucca, who's crawled back up into his bar stool and snagging a thick pancake off of his plate she drowns out his cry of " REN! " with " Oh , and your on your own with helping with the dishes this morning Lucca ." Lucca frowned confused " Why , I helped her last night ? " Serenity smirked " Because I won't be here ,that's why ," then flies out the kitchen door skirting around , and away from the shout of her annoyed brother and the howls of laughter echoing around him coming from her remaining siblings .

She speed out into the entrance hall , up the second and third floor staircases munching on her pancake thoughtfully ,to the third floor landing once there she slows down and walks at a steady pace to Anna and Dris' bedroom at the end of the hall on the left hand-side .

Once outside their bedroom door she politely knocks calling out " Mother ,Father . Its Serenity may I speak with you father dear ?"

Driscoll's reply is warm and filled with curiosity " Of course ,come in ," she smirked and glided into the room the steaming mug of coffee in her right hand she closes the door behind her and hands him his coffee . " Here , father I made it just the way you like ," she said sweetly ,smiling .

Driscoll takes the coffee ,his expression a mixture of amusement , curiosity and bewilderment . " Thank you Dear." and hesitantly takes a slip " Mmm ,very good , now obviously you didn't come all this way here to just bring me a cup of coffee ? " he said his eyebrow arched and a smirk on his lips , Serenity laughed softly " You've caught me , would you kindly be able to phone in the school office as Charlie Swan and say Bella Swan is sick , then call the female Officer Gemma Walton and tell her to meet you as in-Chief Swan-so you can go over the details of Bella's plane's arrival . " she asked again sweetly.

Driscoll gives Anna a sideways glance then looks back at Serenity , Anna just watches amused " Oh , go on Dris , " then snags his coffee cup off him and takes a slip " Oi ! " he hissed his voice more amused then upset . Anna looks up at him through her lashes " Yes, love ? " Driscoll half-frowns at her and holds out his hand " Coffee cup , Anna ." he hummed.

Anna shakes her head " Nope , not until you agree to help our daughter ,_then_ you can have your coffee back love ," she sung kissing his cheek then taking another slip of his coffee and going back to marking essays .

Driscoll sigh theatrically, muttering a draw out " Finnneee." a soft smile on his face .

Serenity laughs merrily " Thanks Mom ! " she said delighted and smirks at Driscoll , Anna softly rolls her eyes skyward and smiles lightly " You heard Mother , Father , " Driscoll shakes his head chuckling heartily " All right , all right . Phone please Serenity ." he said .

She grabs the phone resting on the end table beside the bed and hands it to him , and two minutes later he hands the phone back to Serenity . " All done my dear ," he said and then eyes Anna who's holding his coffee .

" Anna, my love, coffee please ," he said and she hands it over , he smiles gleefully and happily skulking it down . Serenity smiles a little " Well I'm off to visit Elouise I'll text you around the time I think I'll be coming home . Love you ," she said and slips out the door hearing her parents call back " We love you too sweetheart. Be careful! "


	17. Morning Murder

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~March 27, Friday ~**

**- 12:00 AM-**

**~ Forks ,Police station ~**

**- Forks, Washington- **

**~third person .~**

* * *

Today was so far just like every other day ,this passed week and the week before that . _dull and uneventful_ , that is until officer Fallon rushed into Charlie's office screaming something line the lines of " **Murder , possibly news an of a gigantic wolf pack roaming in the forest , corpses drain of all their blood, no footprints at the scene of the crimes **… **no witnesses** . the list when on " the officer was as white as a sheet and shaking like a tree in a storm by the end of his speech " Officer Lincoln , Officer Keaton with me , Office Fallon go grab yourself a coffee and sit down before you keel over from shock will you ." he ordered donning his police hat and snatching up his car keys ,he strides out the door hearing Officer Fallon call after him " Thank you sir , very much appreciated Sir ."

Charlie waves his hand in a dismissive gesture and hops in his cruiser ,flicking the red and blue police sirens on and zooming off down the road , arriving at the crime scene five minutes later .

Charlie and Officers Lincoln and Keaton , hop out of the car and duck under the yellow crime scene tape and walk over to forensic DNA specialist and newly appointed anthropologist Alaska Temperance . " Dr. Temperance , any clue as to cause of death yet ." Charlie asked glancing down at the body of the dead security guard - Joshua Philips .

Everyone knew him and his wife Petra and their son Hunter being such a small town everyone knows everyone's business or wished they did ,so news of Josh's death was going to spread like wild fire .

'_ Damm it ! This will just cause panic and total chaos if this gets out .'_ leaning closer to Josh's body his eyes slide to Alaska who's like him paying little attention to the claws marks on Josh's chest ,abdomen and legs , and instead staring intently at the way his throat has been torn open like soft squashy pillow and had the contents sewn out of it and thrown across the road like a child's finger painting .

"Vampire?" Charlie mouthed to her slightly unsure as he usually hunts Original's who's bite mark consists of something a kin to a love bite on the victims throat , this however is something he's never seen before so it must have been done by a group of those experiment's like the Cullen's,she nodded discreetly mouthing back " I'll write in the report as bear attack . "

He nodded back and straightened up clearing his throat " Thank you Dr. Temperance ,if you could inform me when you **do find anything of interest **that would be very much appreciated ." he said then walks over to Officer Keaton who's' busy interviewing the jogger Mrs. Linda Mallory who found Josh . ' _Oh good lord , Linda Mallory found the body ! this will be well and truly circulated by lunch-time for sure now .' _he thought agitated and annoyed Alaska notes his expression as she walks passed with the coroner and Josh's body in a black body bag on a gurney mouthing " she won't tell a soul Charlie" and taps her hair-clip holding her mass of flowing black hair in place , Charlie smiles faintly thankful to have Alaska working with him, having a powerful witch on your side was far better than being against them .

Charlie leave's Officer Keaton to his interview safe with the knowledge Linda Mallory's gossip munger talents are for once unwraps and with no physical harm needed like a needle and thread…

Shaking his head at the gruesome but probably very much need idea he looks around for Officer Lincoln who seemed to have vanished , along with all the expensive crime scene photography equipment .

Frowning he does a routine lap of the perimeter and doubles back passed his car , walking into the woods a bit , still having no luck finding his missing Officer he's about to call it in when a cry of excitement bubbles up from a cluster of trees on his left and two more meters into the forest .

Wearing as expression of curiosity he strides in the forest and tracks the cries of excitement as they get louder and more frequent , finally he's standing beside Officer Lincoln who's giddy with joy and visible shaking like a leaf ,his camera clicking away non-stop twenty photos per minute . Charlie raises a brushy brow at his Officer , who is usually much more reserved and silent , '_so what ever he's found to make him act like a nut must be big_ .' he thinks

Looking down at the muddy dark earth Charlie gets his answer . _Wolf prints_ ._ The size of dinner plates_ litter the ground like gum wrappers .

'_Oh boy! This is just what I need ,werewolves in town too?_'he thinks his face a mask of shock and utter bewilderment for Officer Lincoln's sake .

" Officer Lincoln , calm down if you please there's no need for hysterics , " He said calmly easing the camera with it's worn buttons away from the Officer and slinging it over his shoulder " Good work Lincoln , why don't you go back and help clean up the crime scene I'll deal with this ." Officer Lincoln nodded and walks away back towards the crime scene a clearly visible spring in the young man's step .

Charlie watches Officer Lincoln disappear and immediately rubs the paws prints out with the toe of his boot , then takes the camera roll out the back and pops in a new blank one and clicks the button furiously at random patches of earth once he's done he walks back to the crime scene shoving the camera roll with the wolf prints into the pocket of his trouser pants .

" Right , Officer Lincoln , Officer Keaton , we need to get back to the police station and write up a report ," both men nod, the first nodding a little too excitedly and earning odd looks from others around him , Charlie shakes his head and slides into his car ,the officers hopping in the back after him .

Revving his car's engine he flies off back to the station ,once there he hops out and goes straight to his office ignoring everyone he locks his door , and sits down in his comfy leather chair and picks up the phone on his desk and dials a phone number he's known off-by heart for two decades , then wait patiently for the person on the other end to pick up .

'Hello," the sweet ,warm, earthy voice answers .

" Alaska , It's Charlie," he replied just as warmly.

" Ah, yes I knew you'd be calling ," she said laughing heartily down the phone line , " I get home late from work tonight , around eleven thirty , meet me at my new home it's on Redwood Lane . You know the street right ?" she asked .

" Of course , do you need me to bring , anything ?" Charlie asked curiously .

" Something of your daughter's a hair brush will work and something for dinner too as I'm sure we'll both be starving afterwards ," she said softly .

" Anything in particular , Alaska ?" Charlie asked her his voice friendly .

" Hmm, Takeaways ,sounds nice , Freya told me there was a restaurant in town The Speakeasy apparently it makes excellent cuisine ," she hummed.

" Takeaways it is then , I'll see you at eleven thirty ," Charlie replied and ends the call , sliding the phone back on the cradle and leaning back in his chair listening to the police station's hustle and bustle going on outside his office door


	18. His future Self

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~March 27 ,Friday ~**

**- 7:00 AM-**

**~ The Cullen's House ~**

**- Forks , Washington-**

**~third person .~**

* * *

Alice was getting increasingly more and more worried this was the fifty second time she'd rang Edward's phone , and heard no answer so in vain , as a last attempt in find out what he was up too ,since he refused to answers her calls, she searched his future .

She frowned , confusion and utter shock clouding her face , she couldn't understand what she was seeing ,' _Bella died so… why ,did Edwards future self have his arms wrapped around a now , newborn vampire Bella as they looked out the window watching the sunset ? _'

Alice let out a frustrated low growl of annoyance and huffed flopping back down on her's and Jasper's bed , sensing her unusual emotional state Jasper whizzing into the room and lay down on the bed beside her wrapping her in a comforting hug as he purring reassuringly in her ear . Something her understood only 'uncivilized ' vampire's were capable of.

Frowning again she curled into him , half-purring in response to his unspoken question of '_How are you feeling ? _' and sighing .

" Something the matter Love? "

Her mate questioned , his adorable southern accent slipping out , when where they were alone together .

Her frown firmly fixed on her face she answered ;

" I'm not sure Jazz , I wish I knew _why_ my visions have been so fuzzy of late ? or where Edward is , he's being down right immature for his one hundred and nine years and refuses to answers his phone ! "

She sighs again annoyed while thinking if she should tell everyone the reason why Edward's not home yet , but decides against the idea and closes her eyes , humming,

" Emmett don't you dare think you can ask to _borrow_ my Blueberry heels , for your's and Rose's '_dress-up time_ ' they cost two hundred dollars each ! "

Emmett's groan of being caught rang out from down the hall accompanied by a swear word and Esme's shout of " Emmett , language! " quickly followed by his reply of " Sorry Mom ."

Jasper chuckled " Do I even wanna know ? " Alice shakes her head " Nope , how about I show you instead …?We have a few minutes before we have to get to school " Jasper arches an eyebrow at her " I don't know Ali , and risk Esme's wrath for being late to school? " he pretends to think this over , then shrugs kissing her passionately then pulling back to stare into her honey golden eyes " I'll risk it ! " he purrs seductively in her ear .

Meanwhile Rosalie's pacing in front of her walk in closet in her's and Emmett's room , undecided about what she should wear ,having already changed her mind for the forty sixth time this morning .

Emmett slinked back into the room and slumped gracefully into a brown leather armchair in the corner saying,

" Baby , you'll look gorgeous in anything . What's with the pacing ? "

Rosalie spins around wearing a small ' _oh- your- being-naive-and-oh-so-clueless-yet-I-still-love-you_ ' smile .

" Hun , seriously ? The annual ball is coming up and the school's choosing a group of students to part-take and I want in ! So I have to make a good impression ," she explained slowly a smile fixed on her face .

Emmett nodded slowly and scratches his head " Right…"

Rosalie shakes her head and walks over to him laughing softly and plants herself in his lap stroking his hair lightly " Oh Babe, so a question for you red or blue ? "

Emmett frowned slightly muttering " You look better in red , baby … ah ,why? "

Rosalie grinned " Thanks , you've just helped me narrow down my clothing choices from one hundred and twenty to one hundred and three …Now what to you think jeans or a skirt ?"

Emmett mentally sighs thinking '_ This is going to be a very long morning! _' " Jeans Baby , they make you look sexy! "

She giggles merrily which turns into pearls of laughter as Emmett captures her in a tickle war .

" Em! Stop it ! " she squealed gasping for an unneeded breath , Emmett ignores her and continues his tickles war on her .

After five more minutes Emmett finally lets her go , " Like I said baby , you'll look hot in whatever you wear , so can you pick something ,please ? I wanna go hunting before school starts , you keen ? " he asked his golden eyes warm and loving as he stares at her .

Rosalie smiles brightly " I'd love to , " " Awesome ! " He grinned and punches his fist in the air . She giggles softly and hops off his lap and finds her outfit in three-seconds flat ._ ' WOW! I should just said that in the first place ,' _he thinks amazed as she yanks him up out of his chair and over to the window pushing it open she sings out " Esme, Emmett and I are just going for a quick hunt , we'll be back soon ," then gracefully jumps out the window , Emmett bounding after her .

While her children were busy entertaining themselves , Esme was outside behind her house tending to her large colorful sweet smelling flower beds . Full of marigolds , pansies , lavender , jasmine , daisies , tulips , sunflowers , roses , babies breath and bluebells .

Singing a tuneless song as she worked happily ,letting her mind wander to her latest house project . A lovely African woman named Alaska and her niece Freya had just moved into town and had brought the old two bedroom cottage down redwood lane at the edge of town . Alaska had asked Esme to renovate it for her to make it move livable as she was to busy working at the local university as the new Anthropologist and Professor to do it herself . Esme sighed as she snipped the head of a dead pink rose off its stalk and continued humming , thinking about different colour schemes and furniture that would suit the cottage.

Esme blinked and smiled suddenly _' Fairy-tale-cottage , of course ! '_ she thinks brightly and bounces up rushing inside tearing off her large flowery sunhat and dumping on the kitchen bench along with her gardening gloves and zooms up to her personal study, ideas bouncing around her head like large fluffy rabbits .

She stopped only for a second to utter aloud as she passed Alice and Jasper's room a slight frown on her face " Alice where's Edward , dear ? Do you know ,he's going to be late for school , in fact you all are .At this rate . "

Alice dashes to the bedroom door opening it a fraction her hair mussed up and wild , and her singlet's strap off her shoulder " I haven't the faintest idea , Mom . He's not answering his calls , he must have turned his phone off . And school doesn't start till 9: 33 today because we're having the annual ball committee selection first . "she answered and slides the door shut with a soft thud, and a giggle bubbles up from Alice's lips followed by Jasper's laughter .

Esme just shakes her head and continues walking to her study wondering where her son is ,thinking maybe she should call Carlisle and see if Edward's ended up at the hospital , talking with Carlisle seems to ease Edward's State of mind and emotions when ever he was having trouble with something .


	19. Master Plan

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

**~March 27, Friday ~**

**- 12:00 AM-**

**~ Forks ,high school ~**

**- Forks, Washington- **

**~third person .~**

* * *

Edward much to his family's relief returned home just before nine am, racing up to his room ,he changes into some fresh clothes snatches up his keys and stops , glancing back at his old wooden wardrobe from his childhood home in Chicago ,walking over to it , he unlatches the doors and they swing open its stacked with his journals , breathing out he reaches for a leather bound diary tucked deep in the back of the wardrobe closing his eyes for a spilt second he unwinds the cord and opens it , inside is a portrait of a woman it looks like Bella , and elegantly penned in the bottom right hand corner is one word and a date ;_Serenity 1927 ._

"Edward!" Esme called , "Coming," he replied casting another look at the picture , and sighs slipping it back into the journal , and places it on his desk ,slinging his jacket on he flashes down stairs , and into the garage , hoping into his car , he drove his siblings to school .

Jasper remakes on the three expensive motorbikes parked near the woods , as Edward parks his Volvo .

"I don't think their even available in Northern Europe yet ," he hummed to Rosalie who's sitting next to him her eyes wide and filled with images of how she could improve them , she nods " Yeah I wonder how fast they can go ."

Alice shakes her head smiling lightly ,then snaps her head up ,her eyes glassy ;

**~Vision, starts~**

**The family's sitting in their usual spot in the cafeteria , when the double door shoot open and in glide five gorgeous humans ,**

**two ice blondes ; a male with his arm wrapped tightly around a beautiful indian girl with dark black hair plaited down passed her waist and a female who's holding hands with a raven haired , lanky male busy chatting with a petite brown haired girl on his right . all wearing expensive high fashion clothing , walking with ease confidence, grace and silence .**

**The vision shifts all of a sudden, and blurred half formed shapes with blobs of colour splashed on them appear , Alice can just make out the Velvets clustered together by the cafeteria doors , amongst the sea of equally blurry students sitting at tables surrounding them . They all seem to be involved in a silent conversation of some sort, Alice slows the vision down and attempts to pick up any clues as to the nature of their conversation through the facial expressions they give off …**

**The blond female is standing close beside her boyfriend and the other girl short brown haired girl , who stands across from the blond boy who must be the blond girl's brother " Lucca, — " she whispers the next few seconds their little group lapses into silence, it seems they're having an argument over something, and it involves a few family members or most likely the whole family . **

**Alice frowns the vision is going faulty again , skipping chucks of information and fast forwarding leaving only a jumbled mess of colour and scraps of speech , frustrated she tries to sort through it all , and finding a scene which isn't too damaged she replays it . **

**The tall black haired male glares cooly back at his girlfriend about what Alice doesn't know , yet . " To hell with you ! " he hisses, Alice frowns **_**that sound is definitely not human , that is the sound a vampire makes when they're angry usually **_**her mind thinks , still frowning she watches him throws his hands up in exasperation then storm out of the cafeteria double doors his finger tips flickering with tiny living sparks ,**_** Strange .**_

_**~ Vision Ends~ **_

Alice blinked and snaps out of her vision gasping as she thinks to Edward curiously _" Oh My God , Edward did you see that , do you think they could be Supernatural too ? ' _

Edward shrugs frowning " Its possible Alice , Maybe we should leave school early today and have an emergency meeting with Carlisle. "

Alice nods Emmett , Jasper and Rosalie stare at the two of them confused " You know we hate it when you two have your silent conversations! " Rosalie growled.

Emmett for once ignoring Rosalie's outburst eyes them curiously " What'd you see Alice ? " he asked her his expression oddly serious for once .

Alice sighs and then re-tells her vision . " That's not possible Alice ,Carlisle would have heard or seen something like them in his travels , " Rosalie is the first to snap giving Emmett a _look_ for not siding with her about her first comment .

" I know that's what I thought , so how come-" Alice starts to say but Rosalie cuts her off "So obviously there's something wrong with your ability you said your visions have been blurry , and well _yes_ that's bad and all , but I'm going to miss the ball committee selection ! " she hissed and flies out off the car "-really bad what are we going to do ?" Alice finished blankly .

Meanwhile at the other end of the car park near the woods Alyssa , Hector ,Charlotte , Lucca and India hop off their bikes , and curiously all eye the Blond as she exits the silver volvo with it's other four stunningly inhuman occupants with ice white skin and dazzling golden eyes . " Daywalkers." Hector hissed his mouth drawn back in an angry snarl .

Alyssa sighs Hector isn't himself when Harmony's not here , '_we're all not ourselves ,when a family member's missing .' _Charlotte hugs Hector lightly and leads him up to school with India , Lucca and Alyssa walking after them .

The Cullen kids follow soon after and all troop straight to the gym , where the family Edward's figured out is the Velvet's thank's to the gossip munger's mind's of Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley.

" They're called the Velvet's , the father works in Forks hospital as the new neurosurgeon . And the mother is a professor at the University here , the two of them have eight adopted children ; Hector his twin Harmony , Charlotte and her brother Lucca his best friend slash girlfriend India then a guy called Thane along with his sister Alys who are Bella's cousins apparently " Edward said quietly to his siblings .

Of course Hector and his siblings hear it all anyway .'_do you think , the Copper-haired one has some sort of talent?_' Charlotte voices through the mind link between her and her siblings ,

'_ Anna did say most sparkles have an ,extra talent .Why do you ask Lottie?' _Hector replied , '_ because this is the first time either of our families have seen each other and the copper-haired one know's so much about us ,'_ she answered back ,'_ are you saying you think he has a gift similar to yours Lot?_' Lucca asks the curiosity mixed with panic strong in his mental voice .

Charlotte shrugs delicately ' _i'm saying I think penny-head over there can mind-read ,' _her family give a mental collective gasp of shock , '_ Thiz is no good, if they find out what we are _…' India whispered softly through the link . '_ anything could happen ._' Alyssa finished, making a mental note to tell Serenity ,about this , she knew Edward back in 1927 , But Serenity mentioned once she'd meet him earlier in 1918 while he was still human ,so maybe she already knew what he and his family could do… what they were. If so, she like always had some grand master plan she wasn't telling her or the Velvets which meant she didn't expect them to survive the coming events…

Charlotte's about to say something , when the principal starts talking — _ranting — _really about school pride , from where he's standing on the podium in the centre of the gym hall . "… And that is why , I am delighted to announce , this year's ball committee members , drum roll please ! " he said nodding to the leading drummer of the school's twenty-five strong band group . who nods back and taps rapidly against the large brass drum he's holding with his drum sticks .

" Genie Randal , Rosalie Hale , Charlotte Rose and Fiona Hastings , please join me in giving them a warm around of applause ,… _and do I dearly hope these ladies will work together and __**not **__attempt to kill each other before the year is over the death threats made last year we did this were quite enough …"_ he trailed off into a whisper the Velvet's and the Cullen's being the only people to hear what he said , both groups of woman eye each other up — mainly Rosalie and Charlotte both thinking the exact same thing_ 'Barbie's going down !' . _

All males rise from their seats and clap enthusiastically , and the remaining females half-heartedly .

"Right off to class ,please ," the Principal said and walked off the podium and out the gym doors towards his office , as soon as he's gone everyone jumps to their feet and rushes for the doors to their first classes .

* * *

The senior Velvet woman and the Cullen men both end up in History class together, and take up the entire back row. Charlotte (who would usually between sitting on Harmony's left today sits alone at her desk Lucca and Hector would have joined her but Lucca knew Hector need to hunt so they decided to take the morning off and would by back at lunch .India had gone too ,to help Hector keep his emotions in check so he wouldn't end up accidentally attacking a human ) Jasper sits comfortably in his sit off to her left , pen in hand and notebook out, waiting for the new History teacher to arrive as their old one had a nervous breakdown and abruptly left last week . And Emmett on his left stares bored out the window for a few seconds then turns and looks at her ,shrugs and slouches in his sit .

"Good morning,everybody ." a tall handsome, man in his mid- thirties ,wearing a leather jacket and dark denmi jeans said striding into the room briefcase in hand , he snatches up a small nub of chalk and scrawls his name on the board as he says it .

"My name is Alaric Saltzman , and i'm your new history teacher ." turning around he smiled at the class and sets his briefcase on his desk . looking at them all he briefly touches a large blue oval shaped ring on his left middle finger , frowning worriedly for a second and then smiles again. "Right so , ah, your old teacher didn't leave any notes as to what you were studying.." "We were learning about the town's history ,." a small tanned,brown eyed girl with a neon blue streak in her brown hair answered . "Thank you,.." Alaric replied "Genie Randal ,sir." Genie grinned .

"Well, thank you . Forks, Washington boy is this town dripping with history . The first thing I should mention is the old All Saint's church off Nancy Lane . As you've all heard it was burnt down during the civil war in late 1864 by Confederate solider's who believed it house a weapon of great power . But unknown to the Solider's it was really just a safe house being used by civilians who couldn't escape via carriages or by horse ."

Jasper stopped writing and looked up clearing his throat , Alaric ,looks over at him "Yes,…" then down at the class register "Jasper Hale. Do you have something to add?"

" Confederate Solider's knew the church to be a safe house, but were ordered to burn it down anyway , as their commanding officer was told the church was a place of black magic and housed unspeakable evil inside . Twenty-seven lives were lost in that fire , it was very sad day for the war indeed ." Jasper said falling silent ,his eyes flash with sadness, as he stared at the blackboard remembering that day he was ordered to burn down All Saint's church .

Everyone had turned in their sits and stared at him ,mouths open in shock ;hearing Jasper Hale speak more then a two or three word sentence was astonishing .

Alaric nodded, casting a quick glance at Jasper , and grabs a blank slip of paper off the pile on his desk and wrote . _Jasper Hale-Confederate Solider. Emmett Cullen-? Ring Charlie at Lunch , to confirm suspicions about Cullen family .And warn Stefan and Elena._

"Thank you, that was very interesting." Jasper nodded and frowned 's emotional state was changing faster than a set of traffic lights ,Charlotte was still staring at him, her emotions were normal but spiked with sudden interest at his little speech . Catching his eye ,she smiled and looked away .

On the other side of the school Alyssa and Edward were engaged in a mental battle , as they sat in English class half listening to explain the beautiful complexity and intricacy of Emily Bronte's Whuthering Heights novel . A novel that Alyssa had at home on her bedside table, a first edition and signed by herself.

She Knew Edward was trying to find out if her connection to both the real Bella and Serenity-Bella was genuine , if so where Serenity-Bella was now .

Edward frowned staring down at his blank notebook , he couldn't read Alys Silver's mind or any of her family's ,Charlie's or now strangely Mike Newton's . Who'd shuffled by him this morning at the assembly to score a sit behind Ronnie Goldberg the preppy head cheerleader ,who wore very tight clothing on her string bean figure , that made all the guys drool , and their minds wander.

Mike also looked incredibly ill ,sleep depraved and the faint smell of wet dog clung to him .Was Mike a wolf too? perhaps a _ very _distant relation of one of the Quileutes?

he wondered .

Finally the bell rang and he scooped up his books and headed to lunch.

* * *

_Thank god! It's friday. _ thought most students as they walk through the cafeteria double doors, grabbed their lunches and when about the exhausting task of finding a table of people who'll except them .

The Cullen's who were sitting in their usual spot in the cafeteria , pretending to eat their bagels which taste anything but bagel like to them , and more like dirt . Instantly stop _eating_ and when the double door shoot open and in walk the Velvet children , all wearing expensive high fashion clothing , walking with ease confidence, grace and silence .

And just as in Alice's vision the group each grab a tray of food and walk over to an empty table big enough for the five of them , and sit down, then they quietly eat their food , talking softly amongst themselves mainly about schoolwork , the teachers, school gossip ,usual teenage things .

Then Hector's head snaps up his blue eyes resembling thunder clouds instead of clear blue oceans " Hector ,love ." Charlotte asked taking his hand and squeezing it gently " What's wrong ? " ,by now his siblings have noticed somethings wrong and are all wearing the same curious expression "I don't know , but it has something to do with Harmony and Thane's disappearance ," he muttered distractedly .

India glance at them and shivers and her cinnamon brown eyes widen " Lucca " she hummed a faint french lilt to her voice , her boyfriend Lucca looks down at her " India , sweetheart , what is it , what do you feel ? " , suddenly she locked eyes with their table her softly clear voice sending chills down their spines at her words " dangers coming , something dark evil …I think it's after Serenity " her boyfriend Lucca frowns and looks at Charlotte " Charlotte, Hector , Alys . I think we should go now ! We need to warn Serenity" he hissed then sweeps up from the table grabbing his and his family members tray's of barely touched food ,he dumps it all in the bin and wraps his arms around India tightly her whole frame is shivering , he mutters smoothing words in her ear .

Charlotte stands dragging her boyfriend and Alyssa with her , she steers them away and over Lucca " Lucca, — " she whispered _'I'm sure whatever India felt is far away ,and of no harm to us or Serenity ,'_ she voices through the link , Hector shakes his head_ 'We don't know that Charlotte .' 'India's not wrong very much .' _Lucca voices in defense of his mate India nods beside him her arm wrapped around his waist _' I know what I felt ,Charlotte ,that being is after Serenity, and has been for some time , and it's not far away in fact it maybe here in a few months .' _ she answers back,Alyssa stays silent thinking _**'Klaus…**_' when Hector taps her shoulder ,_"Alys,could you shed some light on this ?'_ _' Oh, um I'm sure it's nothing'_ she chimed and her hypnotic laughter whirls around them .

They all blink _'Well I think we should at the very lease ask Serenity about it or track this person down and get answers , failing that we move countries this time and not inform Anna and Dris they still have some connections with the most influential court members ._' Charlotte replies after a few moments once Alyssa's spellbinding laughter fades away , the Cullen's watch on curiously " Hey its like what you and Ed do sometimes Allie ." Emmett hummed , for once saying something rather intelligent . then the Alyssa snaps suddenly her face glowing with fierce agreement " Charlotte's right ! we should leave ! " Hector glared at her, turning to Charlotte "No , I'm not leaving without Harmony she's my twin ! it's madness to risk everything just to try what you're suggesting Charlotte love ." he hissed to her ,Charlotte glares cooly " Hector you're my mat-my boyfriend your meant to side with me ! " she argued .

" True , but we're not telling Anna or Dris about it as we're not doing !" he growled , Charlotte shrinks away from him slightly ,still glaring and goes to stand by her brother . who's watching him darkly "She may be your girlfriend , Hector but she's still my sister . don't yell at her ! " he snapped.

Hector glaring cooly back " To hell with you ! " he hissed and throws his hands up in exasperation then storms out of the cafeteria double doors his finger tips flickering with tiny sparks .

India moves to go after him but gets held back by Lucca , Lucca gives Alyssa a sideways look " Alys , could you go after Hector , and y'know make sure he doesn't set the school on fire or any other stupid thing ." Alyssa nodded and walks soundlessly out the double doors .

Charlotte meanwhile has her wide violet eyes fixed on their table as they watched the whole argument she nudges her brother " We're being watched brother ,dear ." she whispered ,Lucca snaps his head around and eyes each of them darkly ,then grabs his sister's arm and India's steering them out the door muttering something along the lines of " Damm bloody experiments ! "

Once outside the small group dash over to Hector and Alyssa who's in the middle of trying to reason with him and persuade him_ setting fire _to Forks high-school isn't the best nor only option , and he should instead talk about his problems and or feelings with his mate-with Charlotte , as that's what a couple does to help each other resolve problems . Hector growls at her " And you would know this oh so wise and useful tidbit of information how , Alys ? You don't even have a mate ! " Alyssa snarled " So , its common sense Hector ! Don't set the school on fire you dolt , you'll regret it afterwards , you **know** you will ! " she said calmly not a trace of anger in her voice .

" See I don't think I will , little sister ," he said his voice growing darker ,colder as he raises his hands upwards and splays them , small live flickering flames glowing a deep orangey-red crackle and hiss on the tips of his lean thin pale fingers as he speaks.

A new voice rings out from the thick shadows of the trees surrounding them , the voice is soft filled with authority and silky smooth , making them all feel the need to submit to this person " Hector, No." Thane said striding over to him and placing his hands firmly on Hector's shoulders , his obsidian black eyes ,drilling into Hector's bright ice blue ones. Hector growls lowly trying to avoid Thane's eerily calm and cool gaze .

But Thane grabs his chin and looks him straight in the eyes , the rest of the family gasp as no one's ever seen Thane ,use his gift of another vampire before , until now .

Hector suddenly feels weightless and like his body's been sucked into a black hole , '_Am I dead ? ' _Hector thinks " No," comes the dry soft voice . Hector spins around seeing nothing but a sea of endless darkness . " Well where am I , and who the hell are you ?" he demands angrily . The voice chuckles and Thane slithers out of the folds of darkness a thick shadow of darkness appears stuck to his back , but Hector realizes on closer inspection the shadow is actually a pair of thick feathery glossy black six foot wings .

Hector's eyes widen of their own accord " Your ,I-you … you have _wings_?" is the first thing that pops out of his mouth . Thane rolls his glowing black eyes " How very observant of you ." Hector frowns '_did you just insult me?'_ " Yes ." Thane replied dryly again , " Stay out of my head ! " Hector roars upset " Thane shrugs unperturbed and says

"We're _in_ your head ." Hector stares at him in disbelief " I-wat? We're in _my_ head ?" Thane sighed and conjures a seat from the billows of thick smoky shadows curling around him and gracefully slumps into it .

" _Yes_ , I said that already ," he said softly . Hector snaps his mouth shut " But-then how , why?" is this even real? " he asked frowning . " Thane raises an eyebrow " Just because this is happening inside your head Hector , why on earth should it mean this isn't real ? as for _why_ well you were just about to set the school on fire with the students still inside , and as much as I would have morbid pleasure of seeing that monstrously ugly building burn , people would get very suspicion when you the rest of our family and the Cullen's came out alive and couldn't go back to save any other students , thus exposing vampires to the human world and them hunting and killing us all ." he explained in a dry bored tone .

" Fair point." Hector hummed nodding slightly , " Yes I thought so , that is why I said it ," he answered .

Hector murmurs " How my sister can stand you , is beyond me ." Thane just stares at him " The answer is simple , we balance each other out , just like you and Charlotte ."

He nodded slowly "right," then in the blink of eye he's on the ground and feels pain flaring up his arm , its bend and twisted at an odd angle from where he must have fallen on it .

" HECTOR! " he hears Charlotte shout and fly to his side ,helping him sit up while glaring at Thane , who's leaning relaxed and calmly against a tree.

He blinks and stares up at her ," Lot, hun I'm sorry I yelled at you , could you tell me why I'm on the ground please ."

Charlotte smiled down at him kissing his head softly then staring into his eyes " Your forgiven , as for what happened well you and Thane sort of had a bit of a staring contest for a few minutes then you keeled over onto the ground whimpering to pain it was quite frighting to watch actually , you passed out soon after that for a few more minutes , and you just woke up now ."

Hector is about to respond when his twin looking unusually angry which is highly out of character for her storms out of the forest and up to Thane ,smacking his shoulder , he blinks barely flinching and stares down at her , his lips curled up in faint amusement . " Never do that again ! " she hissed her anger quickly fading, lightening fast he wraps one of his hands around her wrists then other cups her face , everyone can feel a strong wall of calmness hit them and Harmony , immediately relaxes humming softly " You'll pay for that ! " Thane's face flickers with a sly grin for barely a second before going blank and unreadable again ." Can't wait ," he whispered back .

Hector's eyes stay glued on Charlotte , and he gets fluidly to his feet and wraps her in a hug .Walking over to Lucca and India both of them staring lovingly at each other . And Alyssa who's staring at the clouds .

" Alys I'm sorry for snapping at you , am I forgiven ?" Alyssa gives him a sideways glance then suddenly whacks him very hard in the shoulder he winces staggering backwards a few steps " OW! " and rubs it . She grinned " Now your forgiven , brother dearest ," then continues staring at the clouds .

Charlotte laughs at his expression and suddenly stops when he looks at her " I'm sorry love , but you did deserve that ," she then hugs him tightly kissing his cheek .

Alice watches the Velvet's leave , '_Think we should follow them Edward ?_' Edward shrugs slightly as if to say _why not_.

Alice smiles and glides up out of her seat , Jasper following her curious about her sudden feeling of excitement , Edward , Emmett and a bored Rosalie follow them .

Quickly flittering outside the family duck into a thick patch of shade and listen to Alysa argue with her brother Hector about _setting the school on fire! She_ doesn't want him to ,but he want's too .

Then a tall thin pale teenage strides gracefully out of the forest , his black eyes fixed on Hector . " That's the one called Thane ." Edward murmured to his siblings , and then tries to see if he can read Thane's thoughts, and comes up against an invisible wall , suddenly white-hot bright light blooms behind his closed eyelids , and then fades into pitch black darkness . And a chilly, cool soft voice echos in his brain " I would strongly advise **not **trying to read my thoughts , Mr . Masen , most people don't like what they find there ." the voice sends chills racing down his spine , and he swears he can hear the faint thrum of his heart beat , and his skin growing icy cold like he's dying from the its Spanish flu all over again . his eyes pop open slowly his vision becomes blurred and turns into two long tunnels and he swears a dark shape is rushing at him two feathery black raven wings protruding from its back as it comes closer and closer , then his eyes snap shut .

" Edward! " he hears Alice's frighted voice calling him as she roughly shakes him , groggily he slowly blinks his eyes open , one side of his face is pressed against the damp wet earth , and his clothing is slowly becoming soaked with rain water , then he feels the searing pain bubble up in his head , he groans and clutches at his head with his hands , his fingertips pressing against his skull , digging sharply into his flesh .

" Ed, what the hell ." Emmett muttered hauling him up right , he can feel his body shaking uncontrollably , and he still feels icy cold ,like someone threw a bucket of freezing cold water at him , then boiling hot , as if the person then set him on fire . He can't speak as his too busy trying to figure out where that insistent clattering noise is coming from then he realizes it's his teeth chattering together .

It hurts to move , every step sends pain racing up his body ,so he grits his teeth to stop the screams of agony from pouring out of his mouth , he can see the blurry shapes of his family exchanging looks of alarm with each other . '_ Edward?' _Alice thinks that one word sears his brain which feels like it's being fried on a grill already and is now slowly liquifying into a puddle of meaningless half-forgotten fading images and memories , colors ,sounds , words and this constant buzzing noise looping around his brain like an angry bee , quickly driving him mad .

Jasper's watching him intensely his gaze never wavering for more than a second , " No one think anything , keep your minds as blank as you can . You guys have no idea how much pain is flowing off him right now ,we need to get him home and have Carlisle check him over ," he said in a clear voice filled with authority . "Emmett stay with him , remember keep your mind blank, and stop him if he tries to run off , use all your strength if necessary . I'll write up a forged note from Esme , Rosalie come with me to the office I'll need your help persuading the staff to let us go home . Alice ring Carlisle tell him what's happened and get him to meet us at home , then ring Esme and tell her to set up the hospital equipment in Carlisle's office ."

Everyone nods and does as they're told , Jasper along with Rosalie flies off to the office , Alice grabs her sliver cellphone from her pocket and dials Carlisle's number and then rapidly blurts out what just happened .

While Emmett has Edward locked tightly in a strong iron hold , at first he watches Edward struggle against him , then quickly Edward's strength seems to wane and he goes limp .

A minute later Jasper and Rosalie fly back , and Alice ends her second call to Esme . " Done , " she said Rosalie and Jasper nod also showing them both the forged note ,which Jasper shoves into his pocket .

" Guys , I think he's getting worst !" Emmett shouted , Edward's limp in his arms and doesn't appear to be able to even pretend to breath , Jasper flitters to his side and looks up at Rosalie taking something out of Edward's pocket and throwing it to her and she nods and shoots off , seconds later Edward's Volvo can be heard roaring to life and flying screaming out of the school-car-park the speedometer flashing one hundred and twenty mph.

" Emmett , keep a hold of him incase he wakes up and tries to struggle , Alice I need you to keep a constant look out for anything dangerous while we run , and I try to keep his emotions stable . Right everyone move out ! " Jasper ordered and Emmett carrying Edward's limp body flashes off Alice and Jasper zooming with him .

Running as fast as they can , their minds blank so as not to cause Edward anymore pain , they flash through the forest " Stop." Alice's voice suddenly rings out , Emmett and Jasper instantly freeze ." Alice ?" Jasper's voice is tense and cautious.

" Someone's coming , the image is fuzzy, I'm 89% sure It's two males and a female ." Alice hummed, her gaze flickering between the two of them and Edward's unconscious body .

" Are they of any danger to us , Alice ? " Jasper asked his tone the same as before .

She frowns her eyes glazing over for a spilt second ." I, don't know they don't appear to be — wait,that's strange. "Alice whispered .

" What ,is ? Emmett asked his voice unusually serious and hard .

" Well, They're running , _very_ fast , I mean faster than Edward can run , but they — _they look human! _" she whispered again staring at them both ,still frowning .

A lazy male voice suddenly replied " You should never judge a book by its cover Lovely ."

Jasper glowers and flickers his eyes around the area , a low growl rumbling and building up in his chest . " Easy , there . I didn't mean to offend your lady ," the voice said silky and a tall dark-haired handsome man in a black leather jacket drops from the tree above them his clear blue eyes sweeping over them all with mild interest , " so you burying a body , huh ," the man asked still sounding only mildly interested as he waves his hand at Edward's limp body in Emmett's arms .

" No," Jasper answered keeping his temper calm for now , " our brother is sick ," the man nodded " I see , well you do all realize the hospital is in the _opposite_ direction don't you," he said .

" Yes , but our father's a doctor , so we're taking him home ." Emmett added, flexing his bulging muscles sightly .

The man shrugs not perturbed by Emmett's bear-like size , then turns slightly so his body is angled slightly away from them and stares up at the trees around them " eavesdropping isn't very sporting of you Caroline , get out of the tree."

A pale blond-haired female climbs down from the nearby ash tree and glares darkly at the man , who doesn't take any notice " How'd you know it was me ,in the tree?" she asked annoyed.

The man rolls his eyes murmuring " Your loud breathing , learn to control it better ," the woman-Caroline huffs muttering " Jerk," " Mature, Caroline ," the man hummed back " Bite me Damon! " Caroline hissed glaring at him .

Damon's attention however stays on Emmett, Edward , Jasper and Alice ," already did , sweetheart." Caroline shoots him a disgusted look " Prat." Damon ignores her in flavor of staring at something behind the small knot of people in front of him " Why , Hello Brother , finally caught up there," a second man comes bounding through the trees and stops beside Caroline his moss green eyes staring cooly at Damon" Damon, Caroline."

"Stefan , are they still following us ?" Caroline asked the strain and fear plain in her voice .

" I don't think so ,we need to get back ." then he notices Emmett, Alice , Edward and Jasper. " Oh , Hello . i'm Stefan Salvatore "

Jasper and Emmett nod sharply , Alice just eyes them curiously her attention torn between them and Edward.

" Stefan , less talking and more running brother ." Damon hissed sharply and vanishes , Caroline hot on his heels. Stefan glances after them " Sorry I need to go , be careful in this forest , there's a large pack of wolves running loose in it " then he also disappears.

" Okay…" Emmett mutters five-seconds later , " That was ,weird . Who were those people ?" he asked .

Neither Jasper or Alice reply , and just keep running , " Come on ,Emmett . Edward's getting worst . we need to get him to Carlisle ! " Alice said after few seconds dragging him along through the woods

Smiling faintly Lucca flickers his gaze from India , to Harmony and Thane " So , what happened too the two of you ?"

Thane shrugs and rolls up the right sleeve of his top , his arm is blanketed with thick crisscrossing bite marks . " I went for a walk in the forest to clear my head , Harmony found me and we talked , then suddenly a pair of Daywalker's tried to attack us , obviously mistaking us for a pair of human hikers . they got a couple of good bites out of me but for some reason they died instantly , we buried them and continued walking , not realizing the entire coven was now trailing us .

Of course I knew the two of us could fight them all off easily ,but I wasn't about to risk Harmony getting hurt , when Wolves the size of horses converged around us , and quickly killed every single Daywalker that was after us. "

he stopped and adjusts his position against the tree . " the wolves , turned into men and said they where from the La Push reservation , Quileutes , and kindly invited us back to their home , Harmony managed to worm their tribal legends out of them while we there , and they're quite interesting …" Thane then re-tells them the tribal legends of how the Quileutes become Wolves and their history with the cold ones . and nothing about Original vampires ever being mentioned . " It seems they only know of the one group of Vampires and for now it would be good to keep them in the dark , as to the fact they let two Original vampires onto their land willingly ."

Everyone else nodded " Well we may as well , leave school and head home to tell Anna and Driscoll the good news ." Alyssa said warmly and races over to Harmony and hands her, her spare set of car keys . " I'll run home ," then she darts off through the trees . Hector and Charlotte walk over to Hector's bike and hop on then fly off down the road , Lucca and India follow , with Thane and Harmony close behind them , in Harmony's viper.

Emmett , Alice and Jasper , speed through the open door and straight into Carlisle's office , when Carlisle's waiting for them Esme and Rosalie by his side.

Gently Emmett places Edward's body on the gurney in the centre of the room , and stands back .

Carlisle gives Edward a check-up and explains physically he's fine mentally however it seems someone tampered with his mind to keep him from discovering their secrets , and in doing so forced him to relive the most painful and horrific moment of his life ,probably the night he died , over and over again until he ends up losing his mind.

Esme gasps , her golden eyes wide . " Is there something we can do , to help him Carlisle ?" she asked softly .

Carlisle sighed and runs a hand through his hair , distractedly as he stares out the window thinking , "I don't know dear , just hope that he's strong enough to fight it on his own ."

Just then a light knock on the front door interrupts everyone's train of thought , Serenity then called out softly "Hello , Edward ? Alice? Someone?"

Alice dances out of the room , to the front door and , everyone in Carlisle's office suddenly stops breathing waiting anxiously for Alice to speak " Bella ! Edward's just gone out hunting you missed him by a second , and Rose asked me to come shopping in Seattle with her , maybe drop by again later , and try then? " Alice said lying smoothly a smile on her face . Serenity blinks faking a perfect confused , slight upset expression " Oh , well could you tell him I dropped by then , thank's Alice ," she said softly again then turns around and jogs down the stairs to her Car , she hops in and zooms off.

Edward's eyes flutter slightly upon hearing Bella's voice , and by the time Alice flies back into the office Edward's sitting up and wide awake on the gurney , being hugged tightly by Esme .

Carlisle's immediately at his side asking him question after question , most importantly if he remembers anything that could help them find out who did this too him .

Edward sighs thinking for a moment "Well I vaguely remember the voice it was a chilly, cool soft voice that echoed in my brain and said ' I would strongly advise **not **trying to read my thoughts , Mr Masen , most people don't like what they find there .' the thing I found unnerving was the person or what ever it was used my used _human _ surname , as if to prove the point they knew I wasn't human anymore , and were trying to psych me out ."

Jasper who's busy staring at the bookshelves behind Edward's head mummered quietly " I think , it was one of those Velvet kids , more specifically the one called 'Thane ' his whole state of emotionally being was weird , and did you see his eyes ? they looked like in black holes, he didn't even have a pupil they were just completely black . and his scent all the rest of his siblings have very nice scents , but his it was like rotting flesh , iron and blood — death-like ."

" Jazz , I don't think it was one of the new kids , that would mean they have to be supernatural like us and that just doesn't seems possible they look just like every other human teenager at Forks High School ." Alice argued , dismissing her previous assumption of them being supernatural in favor of worrying about Edward's well being. " Maybe that's the point , Alice . So they can blend in ." Jasper retorted .

" I agree with Jasper , those new kids are very weird ." Rosalie hummed and then gets up from where she was sitting on the edge of Carlisle's desk and glided out the door, Emmett walking after her patting Edward on the back as he goes passed.

" In that case , we should keep an eye on them , " Carlisle added taking Esme's hand and breezing out of the room to go hunting , Alice huffs and plops down in Carlisle's office chair her legs dangling over one side of the armchair and her head resting on the other , Jasper kisses her on the head and grabs a civil war history book off the shelf and wanders out the door and up the staircase , to his and Alice's bedroom , '_ Edward?…_' Alice thinks hesitantly " yes , Alice." he replied hopping fluidly off the gurney ,onto the floor , he lets his finger's tap a beat on the spines of Carlisle's medical text books . _' Do you think I'm wrong and Jasper's right about those Velvet kids?' _she asked , " I'm not sure Alice." Edward answered " What do your instincts tell you," _ ' that I should , trust his judgement . He's my mate he would never lie to me ,' _she hummed thoughtfully " there you go, you have your answer ." he said .

Alice nodded then blinks her expression faraway and distant , and her eyes glassy and for once her vision is perfectly clear for the first time this month.

_**Visions starts.**_

_**The Cullen's plus Bella are at the baseball field for game of baseball the weather is perfect with a storm brewing above their heads , but remarkably it stay's dry . Three nomads are running through the area , Alice sees them passing by the game and not causing any trouble , everyone has a great time and enjoys themselves .**_

_**Vision ends .**_

Alice grinned and bounced out of the room singing " We're playing baseball this saturday ." Edward chuckled and just stares thoughtfully out the window , then blinked his eyes narrowing he swore a small brown haired girl with amber colored eyes had been watching and listening in on them from the large oak tree next too the house , his eyes zero in on her in an instant and she too looks at him surprised then darts away through the trees back towards town . the strange thing was he's positive he's seen her before , what was her name _Alys _ yes — he was sure he just saw Alys Silver spying on him and his family , but the question is _why_ ?…


	20. Home at Last

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

**-I apologize for such a long wait in between chapters , I have been so busy and have little to no access to the internet where I live . I have to drive into town ,and set up my laptop in a coffee shop just to get an hour's worth of net time ! So without further delay here is the next chapter .**

* * *

_Casa dolce Casa _- home sweet home

_Si _-yes

* * *

**~March 27, Friday ~**

**- 12:00 AM-**

**~ Inside the Seattle international airport ~**

**- Seattle,Washington- **

**~third person .~**

Armed with her red travel mug full of steaming hot O positive coffee, black and white diamond shaped clutch , I-phone and Car keys Serenity zoomed down to the garage and sinked into her BlueBugatti Veyron her preferred car and clicks the highway one button on her car's dashboard , and zooms off through the dark suddenly materialized tunnel on her right .

With her radio turned up she zips down the tunnel and suddenly emerges onto the deserted Highway one lane , speeding long this going well over one hundred mph , she smiled joyously and rolls all her car's windows down letting the cool wet air from last night's heavy rain shower , flow through her car as she sped along .

Driving along , the radio blaring Serenity smiled deviously to herself when she spotted Gemma Walton , leaning against her car , her expression bored in the empty car-park of a Wendy's diner ,

Silently she steered her car in the car-park and parked a few spots down from Gemma and out of view of the security camera , digging her sunglasses out of her glovebox she puts them on and hops out of her car , then strides over to Gemma calling out in a flawless english accent " Are you , officer Walton ?"

Gemma , a,thin woman with mousy brown shoulder length frizzy hair , tanned golden skin and sea green eyes spun around " Yes , can I help you ?" she asked in a warm as autumn weather voice .

Serenity nods " I'm Bethany Nickleson , the visiting agent from Seattle metropolitan Police force . I was wondering if I could have a few moments of your time Miss. Walton ," she lied using her flawless english accent still.

Gemma frowned minutely " I, ah … I'm supposed to be meeting my boss and run over some details , as he asked me to do a favor for him . I'm afraid but could we talk maybe another time ? " she asked her voice getting a tad warmer .

Serenity flashed her a perfect pearly white smile and turned up her vampire charm " Oh , but this'll only take a moment , Miss. Walton ."

Gemma flickered her eyes to the car-park entrance then Serenity " Mhmm, sure, I suppose so , my boss seems a little late anyway. Miss. Nickleson "

Serenity hid her grin " Please call me Bethany, shall we ?" she said gesturing to her car . Gemma gave her a half-smile " Or we could go into the diner Bethany ," she suggested politely her smile faulting ,she could partial sense the danger she was in by being in Serenity's company and her mind was screaming _RUN!_

Serenity resisted the urge to growl annoyed '_I don't think so _' " I've already had breakfast and , everything I need is in my car , this way , please , Gemma." she said the politeness in her tone shifting from its usual calm softness to a slightly sharper and demanding noble_ you'll do as you're told_, tone her covered eyes drilling into Gemma's , who nodded her head vacantly and walked toward her .

She held open her rear right hand passenger door and lets Gemma hop in , then walks around to the drivers door and slides in and clicks the door shut discreetly locking the doors with a flick of her index finger in the blink of an eye .

" Now ,Gemma . The next twenty four hours will be a compete blur and you will not remember one tiny detail , and once this is all over you will wake up back in your car with a bad headache then drive straight home and take the rest of the day off , please hand me your car keys Gemma ." Serenity said facing Gemma in the back seat , who nodded and took her car keys out of her jeans pocket and hands them over to her ,not saying a word . Serenity slides them into her clutch purse and smiles at Gemma , ' thank you ,now what are you going to remember of the next twenty four hours Gemma ? " Gemma blinks and stares at her for a moment then says in a dull flat voice" _Nothing _." " Very ,good , and after that ? " Gemma frowns and tilts her head staring hard at her "_ I'll wake in my car with a head-ache then drive straight home _." she answered roboticly Serenity grinned darkly nodding " And now Gemma your last instruction was ? " she asked politely .

Gemma blinks twice and said _" Too take the rest of the day off ."_ Serenity laughs, a short chilling laugh and lightly pushes Gemma's head against the back window of her car knocking Gemma out cold , she smiles to herself and applies a fresh slick of red lipstick ,slips her glasses on top of her head , checking her refection in the mirror quickly and taking a few slips of her coffee she revs her car's engine and zooms off out of the car-park and down Highway one doing one hundred and fifty four mph.

Serenity's Bugatti slid to a smooth soundless stop on the eggshell grave driveway ,outside the Queen - Anne style villa shrouded in a blanket of thick ivy and sweet smelling honeysuckle guarded by two tall oak trees who's branches bowed in the wind , as if welcoming her onto the property .

Cutting the engine of her car Serenity,stepped gracefully out and locked it behind her . She begins her slow cautious walk up to the front door , of course Elouise did know she was coming ,she'd arranged the meeting after all . But knowing witches Serenity knew you could never be too careful .

She stopped abruptly hearing a rustle to her left and spun around , only to see Elouise's bright tangerine-coloured hair flying in the wind followed by her slender ,fair-skinned figure walking towards her carrying a wicker basket full strong smelling herbs and brightly coloured fruits . " Serenity ! " she called out her warm honeyed voice.

"Elouise , my dear friend how have you been ? " she called back a light fake smile gracing her pale features for the witch's sake .

Elouise laughed brightly believing Serenity's smile to be genuine. " Happy and heathy , you ? " she asked coming to a fluid stop in front of her , repositioning her basket a little then looking up at Serenity her green eyes , reminding Serenity of fresh spring grass.

Serenity nodded " I'm very good thank you , what of your sister Evie and Theo's well too I trust ? " she inquired politely her smile twitching just slightly she can smell Vervain in the wicker basket Elouise is holding .

Elouise smiled softly at the mention of her younger sister . " Evie and Theo are very happy , I hope the same can be said for your family Serenity, " she asked , her smile fades slightly and turns into a frown at her friend's expression then she notes the Vervain ," Ah ,sorry . Please come inside Serenity and I'll sort and dry these later . " she muttered half to herself as she eyes the herbs in her basket .

Turning around she starts walking up the path lined with marigold to the front door , Serenity follows humming ' Yes everyone is happy , except Thane and Harmony have been missing since lunch-time yesterday and haven't been heard from since then . I was hoping you could see if you could find them for me ? "

Elouise gasped softly " How terrible , of course Serenity . Was there anything else you would like me to do as well ? " she asked concern and sadness coloring her voice .

Serenity smiled gently " Thank you for your concern Elouise ,and yes if you wouldn't mind I have a bit of a list … ?' she muttered with unsure expression .

She hears her friend shake with laughter " Not a problem , Serenity and your welcome tell your family I'll help in what ever way I can ."

Serenity smirks at Elouise's back " Great , I 'll pay you of course , Elouise . " she said gently , Elouise whips her head around and shakes it ," Oh ,not to worry Serenity ." then hammers her palm on the front door " Evie, Evie, EUNICE ! Open the door ! " she shouts and hummed softly to Serenity " I locked myself out … _again ._"

Serenity laughs softly " Oh no ! Not to worry I hear Evie coming ." Eunice flings the front door open her expression annoyed " WHAT THE HE-oh , Hi Serenity ," she sings waving her wooden spoon in Serenity's direction , her bright red hair white with flour and half unpinned spilling down her neck from out of the bun she'd put it up in .

Serenity smiled faintly " Been baking I see , Evie ? " she asked monitoring to the flour in her hair and the wooden spoon in her hand . Eunice flushes tomato red and tucks the spoon into a pocket on her apron " Yup Oops , I'm in the middle of baking some Lavender bread,which will be spread with our homemade walnut butter for a neighbor's lunch-do later on today ," she answered and stands aside to them both inside .

Elouise walks in with Serenity regally gliding in after her , walking down the wide hallway for a short while Elouise stopped and turns into a wide doorway on their left " I'll just hang these in the drying room , Evie show Serenity into the living-room would you ? "

Eunice nodded to her sister . " Sure thing — " then turned back to Serenity " would you like anything to eat or drink ?" she asked leading Serenity down the rest of the hallway Serenity shook her head " No thank you Evie ." passed the open-plan kitchen where Theo's busy needing more lavender bread dough for her . " Hello , Theo putting your talents to good use there I see ." she joked with a smug smile causing Theo to glance up "Oh hey, Serenity . Ha-ha very funny . So what's happened since the last time I saw you , huh? " he asked curiously.

Serenity shrugged nonchalantly " Nothing really , you know me I like to just curl up with a good book and read ." she hummed a faint smirk on her lips , Theo rolled his sea green eyes at her " Yeah sure you do." then goes back to needing the dough rather roughly .

Eunice grabbed her arm and led her away muttering " Ignore him , he's just bitter because he couldn't trap a gigantic wolf running loose in Forks a few days ago ."

Serenity arched an eyebrow curiously " Gigantic wolf you say ? Not a Werewolf was it ? " she asked curiously.

Eunice shook her head and walks into the small cosy living-room setting herself down in an overstuffed pale blue armchair near the roaring magical golden fire . " No , Theo said there was more than one , a pack he said . I've never known or heard of Werewolves running in packs , I always though they were solitary creatures . besides the full moon was three weeks ago "

Serenity nodded and glided over to the pale blue love seat opposite Eunice's armchair " Yes , interesting ,indeed ."_ I should research this further._

Eunice nodded again " So what's your list of things you'd like us to do for you ?" she asked smiling faintly .

Serenity smirked " you heard that did you ? " Eunice shook her head and pointed to the white and brown spotted ball curled up in front of the fire " Beowulf did ,and told me . He has excellent hearing."

At the sound of his mistress's voice Beowulf the small slightly chubby Jack Russell Terrier , instantly woke up and waddled over to her , and sitting at her feet, gazing with bright intelligent black eyes up at Serenity , who stares back at him " Hello , Beowulf it's been a long time ," the terrier stares at her and barks once and then curls up alert at Eunice's feet .

" Well, as you know , Thane and Harmony are missing so . I was hoping you could do a tracking spell to see if its possible to locate them ,and also a glamour spell for me . I'm going to pick up one of my descendant's from the airport and I'd rather not look like myself as they do not I am watching over them . And seeing me as I as currently would most likely frighten my descendant off and warrant unnecessary,and unneeded attention from the human law enforcement it would also greatly hinder my ability to protect my family line and I'd heighten the risk of being discovered and having my secret exposed to the world. If I were captured by the humans ,and with enough time being tortured by the them , in turn no doubt your secret would also be uncovered ." Serenity said just as Elouise walks into the room her own familiar a black cat called Demetria slinks lightly around her legs purring .

" As you recall , for a tracking spell we need something an object of the person or person's we're tracking to get a better lead on them , and for the glamour spell we'll need a piece of who ever you intent to turn into ." Elouise rattled off quickly , then settles herself into an armchair beside her sister , Demetria curling up comfortably on her lap .

" I have Harmony's car keys and Thane's motorbike gloves which you can use for you're tracking spell , as for the glamour spell a whole person is more then enough from memory right?" Serenity asked , both woman stare at her in shock. " YOU KILLED SOMEONE ! ' they shout in unison .

Serenity rolled her eyes lightly " No ."

" Oh…, thank goodness Serenity. Well, go get everything then and we'll get set up ." Elouise said nodding to her sister who stands and walks out the door ,Beowulf and Demetria lopping after them .

Serenity gave her a light smile and flashed out to her car grabbing Harmony's keys , Thane's gloves , an unconscious Gemma Walton as well as Gemma's car keys from her clutch purse . then zooming back into the house , down the hall to the basement were Elouise and Eunice are setting up a circle of white nearly burnt out candles and lighting them with matches , a large copper bowl sits on the table in front of them , along with a map and a long thin quartz crystal pendulum hanging from a light brittle silver chain . The bowl is filled with boiling water and strong bitter smelling herbs used for tracking .

Serenity lays the objects on the table and Gemma in a chair in the corner which Beowulf is guarding,then stands on the opposite side of the table , watching disinterestedly as both sister's chant in latin , Demetria who'd been curled up watching them on stack of old grimore's suddenly hissed and her body tenses and curls her hackles raised , she yowls , scampering off into the table into darkness and bounding lightly up the basement steps back into the warm house .

" Silly cat ." Elouise muttered dipping the blessed pendulum into the herb infused water then holding it over the map , both sister's each hold one of the items Serenity put on the table their hands holding the objects just touching , still chanting again they then stop after a few minutes their eyes flying to the map the pendulum has sudden stopped moving in slow circles and dropped onto the map as if drawn by an invisible string.

" Forks forest , Forks ,Washington " Eunice reads out a frown on her face she looks up at Serenity " that's as specific as we can be sorry , maybe they'll turn up soon ."

Serenity nodded politely " Thank you , now the glamour spell ," she said motioning to Gemma , who's slowly sliding out of her seat and getting closer and closer to the floor.

" Right ." Elouise and Eunice walk over to Gemma and each take one of her arms and carry her into the circle of white nearly all burnt out candles then gently lay her down and step out of the circle gesturing for Serenity to lay down beside her with their hands almost touching , they then take up chanting slowly and softly at first , then rising in volume the chanting getting faster and faster , the air quickly thickens around the four of them , and shimmers bright white , the fades and in front of the sister's are two exact double Gemma Walton's . Serenity looks down at herself in amazement " Wonderful,this is perfect for what I need to accomplish. " she sung .

Elouise and Eunice flicker their eyes to each other then her , " Yep it worked . Now the spell only works for an hour max ,after that it'll fizzle out . So go do what you need too , Miss. Walton." Eunice said amused . " Theo and I'll take her back to her car for you ," she added, then starts cleaning up the work bench behind her .

Serenity nodded and gets to her feet dusting off her clothes she pulls Gemma's car keys from her pocket and lays them on the bench , grabbing Gemma she quickly whistles up to the bathroom and changes into Gemma's clothes and dresses Gemma in her own clothing ,and carries her back down to the basement . "I best be on my way , wish me luck . " Elouise shook her head muttering " you won't need any . Now kindly shoo ! " then she does a 'shooing' motion and Serenity rolled her eyes _Witches ._ And bounced up the staircase and out of the house to her car , hopping in it she flies off to Seattle Airport .

Serenity leaned comfortably against the bar's counter staring intently at the airport's arrival board the flight from Phoenix , Arizona was arriving in two minutes , ' _right on schedule , how unbelievably easy that was to get the Victory sisters to perform the glamour on me, my white lying it appears has improved with age_ ' and lets her eyes wander , dressed in Gemma Walton's off duty thick cream coloured polo sweater , skinny dark blue jeans and knee high black boots . She felt a dark smile slid onto her face , well _Gemma Walton's _face really .

The glamour Spell Prudence and Grace created in 1864 worked like a charm , with a few tweaks by Elouise and Eunice of course , she let them add the spell to their own girmore before she left and gave them Gemma to look after , while she when about the act of pretending to be her , it was also an added bonus the glamour works on machines to like her car , it turns out according to Elouise that this glamour could be used on anything ,provided the witch performing the spell knew what she was doing .

Serenity trained her eyes on the arrival gate for Phoenix , Arizona , and smiled Bella Swan was the first person through the gate , Serenity straightened up and strode confidently over to her,Serenity mentally rolled her eyes at her doppleganger's sense of fashion and over-all appearance , she was so_ plain _! it was insulting sighing she thought _' And to think I'm going to have to impersonate her to get what I need , oh well I shall just think of this as acting practice , if I can fool a whole town into thinking I'm a human I can fool a few experiments into believing I'm innocent ,sweet and naive Bella Swan too .' _she hid her dark smirk as Bella stood motionless looking around like some lost puppy , obviously searching for Edward and his family , Charlie must have not told her there'd been a change of plans , _which works out perfectly for mine _she thought chuckling softly and walking over to Bella " Hello , Miss. Swan , I'm Gemma Walton I work with your dad , he's my boss anyway he asked me to pick you up , today ," she said , instead of the words coming out in her own voice they tumble out in Gemma Walton's cool autumn voice .

Bella blinked a light blush coloring her cheeks as she said softly " Oh, I was just expecting someone else that's all…"

Serenity smiled dismissing Bella's remark she said " Well , we should find your bags , how many did you take with you ? " Bella frowned and said " Just two , ah I'll go get them I be right back ." she then slipped away through the crowd to the bag claim area and waits for her bags to appear , Serenity follows after her , folding herself into a grey plastic folding chair , her ears fixed firmly on her doppleganger . sliding her I-phone from her pocket she scrolled through her phones text messages and deletes a few old ones ,then goggles some information on the township of Forks , and then easily hacks into the Forks police computer database doing a background sweep on all its residents. All while keeping her hearing focused Swan .

Just as she's about to open the third Cullen file her phone gives a few insistent monotone bleeps, closing the Forks police station database page she opens the message , consisting of a single word .

_**Sanguine.**_

Smiling lightly at the message she taps her own quick one word reply .

**Si.**

And switches her I-phone off sliding it back into her pocket and looks up , just in time to see Bella grab her bags and walk over to her , standing up she said " Right you've got everything lets go , did you want to pick up anything to eat on the drive home , " Bella shook her head shyly " no I'm fine thanks ," she answered .

Serenity nodded curtly "Okay then ," and wheeled around walking at a brisk pace towards the airport entrance scanning the crowd she can smell the fading scent of Pine trees…Elijah's scent steeling her expression she walked a tad fast ,not even bothering to turn around and check to see if Bella's keeping up .' _She should be , i'm not waiting around in this airport while she walks along at a snail's pace , and let my glamour fade or be caught by Elijah,'_ she thought annoyed '_ Move it ! Swan!_ '

Bella hurried after her , cursing the fact she was born with absolutely no sense of balance at all , and wishing now was one of those times she could be as graceful as Lauren or Alice . suddenly her phone beeped making her jump slightly , after a minute of rummaging through her bags , finally digs her phone from her small carry on bag , her phone glows with the words two missed calls , then two text messages , she smiled warmly the calls were from Angela and Lauren , so were the texts , she opens up Angela's first .

_Hey , hun. I missed you text me Swan ! _

she laughed softly texting back , **Hi, I missed you to Angie!) **

Then she opens Lauren's text .

_**Miss. Swan how dare you not inform me of texting Angie back first :( anyway I missed you sweetie TEXT ME madame !-hugs:) **_

Bella grinned and texts back** I'm sorry Laurel ,I missed you - - :))) **

_awww :D _

Bella smirked** R u 2 in the same room ,or something ? **

_maybe … _

Bella frowned and slips her phone into her jean's pocket then keeps walking out the airport doors and over to Gemma's car shoving her bags in the open boot , then shutting it and climbing in the passenger seat and buckling up her seat belt .

Serenity rev's her car's engine and zooms off out of the airport-car park and onto the highway speeding long this she quickly ,ends up in Forks , zipping through town and toward Bella's house .

Zooming along the street , Bella can see her house coming into view ,when suddenly the car swerved ,turning down an unfamiliar side street Bella's never noticed until now , she glances anxiously at Gemma who's flying down the road the speed dial buzzing one hundred and five . ' Miss. Walton , my house isn't down this road , we need to turn back ." She said bravely .

Serenity bit back a low growl at Bella's nativity , she can feel the glamour slowly melting away like hot candle wax , pulling over on a shoulder in the road hidden by thick pine trees , she cuts her engine off and locks the car doors then turns to Bella " We aren't going to your home ." she said her voice and features slowly fading back to normal , Bella cries out in surprise " W-why — do we look a-like ?, I mean how is that possible? "

Serenity sighed and raised and eyebrow " You're asking the wrong questions , Isabella ," Bella naturally of course panic's and struggles with her door hammering her fist against it " Let me out ! " she pleaded " I'm afraid I can't do that .," she said softly grabbing her chin tightly , and swiveling her head back around so their doe brown eyes lock together . "Calm down your fine." Serenity said a hint of sharpness cutting into her voice .Bella just stares at her " _yes , I should calm down. _" she whispered and then blinked again _" Who are are you ?"_ she whimpered , this time Serenity does let a soft growl fill the car and Bella tried to shrink away from her , but Serenity still has her hand clamped tightly under Bella's chin ."My name is unimportant Isabella, look at me ," she ordered keeping her tone soft soothing to ease Bella's own frighted emotional state . Bella slowly level's her gaze with her look a-like and shivers even thought they look the same , this double looks sharper , cunning and ruthless , Bella shook slightly fear eating away at her .

Serenity smiled slyly and lets Bella's chin go " Good," and brings her other hand up to Bella's hair curling a lock around her finger thoughtfully , " what are you going to do with me ? " she hears her Doppleganger whisper her voice full of fear . Still smiling Serenity leans in and said very quietly in Bella's ear " You'll find out very soon ." Bella's expression to one of absolute fear and terror when Serenity pulls away "Shh Isabella your fine ,your okay" she answered soothingly ,patting Bella's hand ,Bella nods her breathing evening out and expression becoming calm and at ease _" I'm okay ."_ she replied " Yes ,you are . Now I need you to me a small favor all right. I want to protect you but in order to do that I need to know your every movement . so Here is my number ." Serenity stopped and pulls out a scrap of paper from her purse and hands it to Bella who grabs it stiffly and stares at her blankly waiting for her next order .

"Put the number into your phone , then burn that slip of paper the instant your next alone . Then you are to call me whenever anything of great importance happens to you." Serenity instructed Bella nods obediently and does as she's told then stuffs the piece of paper into her pocket .

" **No one must ever know that I'm looking out for you , or they'll try to stop me from protecting you ! **You won't remember having this conversation ." Bella nods .Serenity smiled darkly . " What are you going to do for me Isabella ?"

_" Call you whenever anything of great importance happens ."_

Serenity smiled again " Very good , who are you going to tell ?"

_" No one ."_ she answered

" And we were just discussing ?" Serenity pressed.

Bella stares at her ,mumbling _"We… Um What were we talking about again?"_

Serenity grins showing the tips of her sharp needle thin fangs " Wonderful , Isabella, now sleep ," she ordered and Bella's eyes flutter shut and she drifts off into a deep sleep .

Turning her engine back on she wheels around and flies off back down the road , straight to Bella's house . unlocking her car doors , slipping out of her car and dances to Bella's door and lifts her out of the car into her arms and closes the door , popping the boot she gets the bags out ,then locks her car , hoisting the bags effortlessly over her shoulder she takes a cautious step towards the house , the traps haven't sprang her because they sense a Swan on the property .

Smiling darkly Serenity glides up to the door and tries the handle hissing from the contact , the door has a symbol marked on it , She murmured " Time to make yourself useful ." she hisses softly and cuts Bella's finger with the sharp nail of her index finger , watching a small bead of blood bubble up onto the girl's skin, Serenity , uses Bella's finger with the blood on it the trace the mark on the door left by Charlie , it glows bright red for a spilt second then fades , Serenity smiled then the door swung open and Serenity slipped inside , carrying Bella up to her room and laying her on her bed , then sets her bags down , and snatches a piece of paper off Bella's desk and elegantly pens Charlie a note . flying to his bedroom she lays it down on his bed and leaves the house ,closing the door behind her and grabbing the spare key , she decides to head to the locksmith in town to get a copy of Bella's house key as well as Mike's, sliding into her car she flips her radio on and out flows adagio in c minor ,a favorite of hers .Backing out of the driveway she speeds off down the road sighing in content as the melodious music drifts softly from the speakers .


	21. The Letter

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

*** Okay so as you have probably figured out I've changed the main character's(Bella& Elena's) ages up a bit to suit my story .**

* * *

**~March 27, Friday evening~**

**- 11:30 PM -**

**~ The Temperance house ~**

**- Forks,Washington- **

**~third person .~**

* * *

Charlie , strode purposefully down the dark thick pine lined long driveway , having already been home , and found Bella fast asleep in her bed . Along with a note on his bed from Serenity , which said .

_My Dearest Charlie ,_

_You must not doubt be extraordinarily shocked to hear from a dead person . I am obviously judging by the letter you are now reading not dead ._

_I met your daughter this afternoon a lovely rather shy and naive girl you've raised there Charlie . Why she was clueless and dumbfounded as to why we looked a-like , did you tell her nothing of our family history ? It is blazingly clear you've not ,due to the fact her boyfriend is one of those experiments ! _

_How could you allow your only daughter and remaining living Silver heir to fraternize with the enemy ! It is well not particularly smart on your account ,unless you intended to use this to your advantage?_

_Do you remember my visit to you and what I said on September 13th 1995 ? I said " Your daughter will be the one to make our two worlds collide like meteors , if she survives to live up to 18 years of age , " Well as you know her 18th birthday is very soon …and I intend to stick around maybe even pay her a birthday visit . _

_Both you and I know your getting far to old to continue hunting Charlie , let your daughter take up the family legacy and give back to the good people of Forks ,Washington ._

_She maybe in for quite a few shocking surprises , why every family in this little town has a few skeletons in their back closest , Right Charlie…? _

_As for her vampire Beau and his family , just leave them to me , I'm having an extremely fun time toying with their minds, not to worry thought I shan't hurt them too much…_

_I know you'd prefer to finish them off yourself , especially Edward Masen her boyfriend , who I assure you does have her best interests at heart , but is i'm throughly pleased to report obsessive and controlling , which I assume you have also noticed ,__which I personally find unhealthy and think to be a good starting point to breaking up the relationship .Just a small suggestion for you ._

_Now because my mood is rather good at this moment , I shall offer you this small slice of information : ' you're going to need to improve and upgrade your weapons collection , as not all vampires can be killed using the same method .' _

_This of course doesn't not mean you will try to track me down and kill me , but rather the Cullen's . Think of it as ridding this town of one unnatural demon at a time for the good of the human race on earth. Less vampires means less people dying and missing … one less mysterious thing going bump in the middle of the night… you understand._

_Happy hunting Charlie …_

_Yours , _

_Serenity Silver. _

Charlie was furious and shaking once he's finished reading her letter , he knew she of course was right , she always was. but despite everything she'd done he still felt inclined to trust her , she was apart of his family after all , '_ No, don't you dare trust her , you know what she's like , she's just using you to get rid of the Cullen's for her so she can continue what ever the hell it is she's doing ! _' he mind screamed at him .

He sighed and jogged up the steps then knocked a bit to sharply on Alaska's front door , a box of The Speakeasy's takeaway tucked under his right arm and Serenity's letter and Bella's hair brush in his left hand .

A dusky dark-haired beauty opens the front door and usher's him inside . He has to admit Alaska looks gorgeous in what little sliver moonlight is coming down through the high windows of the cottage .

Wrapped up in dark black thin silk fabric which clings to her like a second skin , she waifs down the hallway , the thin vanilla scented candles in sliver brackets fixed to the mottled grey stone walls sparking to life with bright blue flames as she drifts passed them , Charlie trudges after her keeping his head down least one of the portraits on the wall try to strike up a conversation with him , were this any other night he's gladly chatter away to one of Alaska's dead painted relatives , but not to night his mind is far to distracted and worrying about his family's future to spend time mingling with the painted dead .

Alaska picked up her pace and turns into a thin narrow hallway where one lone door is set into the stone at the very end of the hall , gliding down this she stops in front of the door , and draws a thick old fashioned iron key from her pocket , and slides it into the heavy matching iron padlock on the worn wooden door , the lock smoothly clicks open , and she slips the key back into her pocket then heaves the door open walking in she motions for him to join her , he does and he she shut's the door after him , the tiny square space goes totally dark , until Alaska snaps her fingers and bright blue flames dance on her slender fingers lighting up her face , he can hear the sound of a metal gate clanking shut then the small square box shudders and descends downwards . " You have an elevator ." he muttered trying to sound interested but failing . she nodded " Yes , there used to be stairs but they were half crumbling away so I removed them and put this elevator in instead , it makes getting to my lab easier ." she answered her voice slowly filling with warmth but still sounding as uninterested as him .

So there they stand in silence for the next few minutes both their minds on other things , finally the elevator groans and the metal gate clatters open and they both step out and walk side by side down the dim , damp stone corridor , with only Alaska's blue flamed finger tips lighting their way . Faintly they hear the elevator gate rattle closed , then soundlessly glide back up to ground level .

They walk along this corridor for some time , still silent , until finally Alaska announces " We're here," and pressed her hand against a barely visible mark on the wall , the section of stone wall shudders the edges glowing a faint blue , it rumbles then slides aside rearranging itself into an opening, Alaska strides through it Charlie hurries after her , when he realizes the wall immediately starts to close up after her .

The Lab is very large With wide ash wood bookcases standing on either side of the heath on the right side of the room filled with books with strange symbols on them , some in different languages and others with no-name at all .

then on the left is a large granite work bench with stacks of notes , parchment pieces , several quills and a small bottle of dark blue-black ink as well as a large caldron with a fire lit underneath it. bubbling away quietly sitting on the Centre of the bench . above the bench are rows and rows of oak shelfs , stocked with all sorts of different shaped bottles and containers holding some really weird ingredients like eyeballs of different shapes, colours and sizes , frogs toes , worms, flower heads ,spikes and animal fangs /scales/feathers and internal organs .

Hastily Charlie walks over to Alaska who with a flick of her index finger has the large thick cast iron cauldron clean and on the bench in front of her as she hums to herself she grabs several bottles off the shelves above the table as well as jars with animal parts in them too . grabbing some brass scales and measuring spoons she gets too work unscrewing jars and measuring ingredients , halfway through measuring out what looked like it could be blood of some kind she again pointed her index finger at the darkness and soft wordless music floated around them from an invisible source . pouring the blood into the cauldron she then grabbed several mint leaves and chopped them up along with a few lavender flowers throwing both into the now bubbling cauldron .

Stirring it a few times , she then starts setting up a circle of white half burnout candles and lighting them with matches , a large handmade red clay bowl sits on the table beside the bubbling caldron in front of her , along with a map , and small fat black African snake wood pendulum hanging from a heavy thick gold chain . the bowl is filled with boiling water and strong smelling herbs used for tracking . the potion however is for foresight .

Charlie lays Bella's hairbrush and Serenity's letter on the table in the middle of the circle of candles and then stands on the opposite side of the table , watching curiously as Alaska chants in latin .

" Arache " Alaska called into the gloom dipping the blessed pendulum into the herb infused water then holding it over the map , Alaska holds the Letter in her other hand and keeps chanting again then stops her eyes flickering to the map the pendulum has suddenly stopped moving in lazy circles and dropped onto the map as if drawn by an invisible string.

" Saint Fredrick's Cemetery . Forks , Washington " Alaska reads out quick copying down the address for him on a scrap of parchment with a feather quill then handing it to him .

Charlie grabs the address just as a tan coloured spider slightly smaller than his palm scuttle's across the bench and over his hand , then stops resting edgily in front of Alaska , it's hundreds of beady eyes all watching her intently . " This is Arachne my familiar ." she said letting the spider hop on her palm then crawl up her shoulder onto the shelves above her , it starts gracefully and quickly creating a web in between them .

Charlie nodded ," so that's where the special spider's silk for repairing all my Hunter's injures comes from ," he said staring amazed at how quickly the spider works . Alaska nodded moving over to the cauldron , carefully detangling a thin thread of Bella's hair from her brush her drops it into the potion , which fizzes as soon as the hair touches the potion and instantly turns black , then shimmers and goes dark blue , after which it cycles throughout the entire spectrum of the colour wheel , before finally going completely translucent .

Alaska frowned looking up at the web Arachne has just finished Which reads :

**' Her future's not her's , thought not set in stone , **

**She still has time to make her choices her own .**

**Time is quickly fast forwarding every second is precious ,**

**For very soon the full blue moon beckons .**

**And then the curse of the Sun and Moon may crumble . **

**Unless she choses death over life , **

**otherwise all life in this ****world**** will stay forever unbalanced . ' **

Charlie stared at the web transfixed , half an aghast in horror and half in shock his baby girl has to die to set the whole world straight ? No that can't be right ! " A-Alaska…?" he whispered tearing his gaze away from the web to stare at his friend of twenty years who's practically helped him raise Bella , as Renee was always busy in the early days , and who Bella affectionally named'Auntie . A ' she's silent and staring sadly at him , he just shakes his head , strongly and absolutely refusing this to be true . " this potion , it makes Arachne go into a trance and write prophecies , Arachne isn't human, but a magical being Charlie she can't lie . So this future … Bella's future is going to happen. I'm sorry, Charlie I know she's your only daughter and heir maybe she won't really die , you know not all prophecies are meant to be translated literary , many have double meaning's perhaps this is one of those ones," she said softly her tone sad , she reached her hand over the table and squeezed his gently .

He nodded weakly . " I dearly hope your right Alaska… so , shall we open up the takeaways I'm staving ." He said rubbing his hands together half-heartedly , his grim smile curling up just slightly as he looks at her .


	22. The Chase is on

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

***this is from Twilight novel the Baseball scene as I haven't the first clue about baseball, I make no money ,nor own the following chapter, or its characters .**

* * *

**~ March 28, Saturday ~**

**- 4:34 Pm -**

**~ deep in the forest surrounding Forks ~**

**- Forks,Washington- **

**~third person .~**

* * *

Bella and Edward stood at the edge of an enormous open field twice the size of any baseball stadium , Esme , Emmett and Rosalie sat on a rocky outcrop ,were the closest to them maybe a hundred yards away , much father out she saw Jasper and Alice , at lease a quarter of a mile apart , throwing something back and forth , but there appeared to be no sign of any ball . And lastly it looked like Carlisle was marking out the bases,which were _very far_ apart . _Is it even possible to throw that far ? _Bella thinks absently as Esme ,Emmett and Rosalie rose from the rocks , Esme and Emmett walking towards them and Rosalie drifting gracefully off towards the field without a glance in Bella and Edward's direction .

Alice had left her position and danced towards their small group, and hurtled to a fluid stop in front of the four of them ."Its time," she sang .

As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond them ,and then crashed westward towards town .

" Eerie,isn't it ?" Emmett said to her winking , then darting off with Alice toward the oversized field Edward raced after them and quickly overtook them both , Esme and Bella follow at a much more sedated pace .

Suddenly Esme stops at the edge of the field her remaining family members had formed two teams , Edward was far out in left field , Carlisle stood between the first and second bases,and Alice held the ball, positioned on the pitcher's mound .

Emmett was warming up by swinging an aluminum bat ; it whistled almost untraceably through the air . Taking his stance on the home plate he clicked his neck and grinned challengingly at Alice . Jasper stood several feet behind him,catching for the other team . And of course none of them had to bother about wearing gloves .

" All right , Batter up ." Esme called out ,clearly which everyone could hear perfectly thanks to their super hearing .

Alice stood straight , deceptively motionless . Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist , and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flickered out and the ball smacked loudly into Jasper's hand.

Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand . She let a small smile flicker onto her face ,before her hand spun out again , but this time instead of the ball colliding with Jasper's hand ,it unbelievably ended up smashing into the whirling silver blur of the aluminum bat , the crack of impact was shattering, and thunderous , echoing loudly off the surrounding massive mountain ranges . Bella now realized the need and necessity of the thunder storm.

The ball shot like a white hot bullet above the field , and in the sky before plummeting back to earth and flying deep into the dark green forest around them . Emmett blurred around the bases like a kid with a very big sugar high ,with Carlisle shadowing him , that's then Bella noticed Edward had vanished .

" Out ." Esme cried , while Bella stared wide eyed and in disbelief as Edward sprang from the trees , the ball in his upraised hand , a pleased and wide grin on his face .

The inning continued before Bella's still wide and shocked eyes , she found it hard to keep up with the astonishing speed at which the ball flew and their bodies raced around the field .

A second reason Bella soon discovered for the storm was when Jasper, trying to avoid Edward's infallible fielding, hit a ground ball toward Carlisle . Carlisle ran into the ball and then raced Jasper to first base . When they collied together ,the sound was like two boulders crashing together .

"Safe," came Esme's calm voice from beside Bella who jumped ,forgetting she was there.

Emmett's team was up by one - Rosalie managed to flitter around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies-

It was Edward's turn to bat , he played intelligently , keeping the ball low and out of reach of Rosalie's always ready hand in the outfield , gaining two bases like lightening before Emmett could get the ball back into play .

Carlisle knocked one out so far out of the field — with a boom so loud Bella though her ears might burst from the noise — that he and Edward both made it in.

Alice both slapped them daintily high five as they passed her , the score constantly changed as the game continued .

And they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead . Occasionally Esme would call them all to order .

The thunder rumbled on like an angry cat above everyone's heads , but it remained dry , like Alice had predicted .

Carlisle was now up to bat , Edward was catching , when Alice suddenly freezes and gasps , Bella who's eyes were glued on Edward as usual watched confused as his head jerked up and his and Alice's eyes locked for less than a second , then there he was standing next to her , the others soon followed all curious and eager to know what Alice saw .

"Alice, " Esme 's voice was strained and tense as she spoke.

Alice shook her head as if trying to clear her head she whispered " I didn't see, I-I wasn't looking that far ahead , I mean my visions have been so fuzzy of late I couldn't tell."

Carlisle took charge asking " What is it , Alice ? What's coming ?" he voice calm and strong with authority?

" They the nomads were traveling much quicker than I realized ," she hums .

Jasper shifts his posture leaning closer to her " What changed?"

Alice frowns humming again" They heard us playing , and changed their course ," then she sighed , as if almost sounding or maybe even feeling responsible for what ever was coming .

Seven pairs of eyes flashed to Bella's face then away to each other , " How soon?" Carlisle was asking Edward , a look of puzzlement which quickly flickered to intense concentration crossed his face then he murmured scowling " Less than five minutes . They're running fast — they want to play ."

" Can you make it ?" Carlisle asked him , his eyes flicking to Bella again.

"No, not carrying-" he cut short ," besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting ."

" How many ? " Emmett asks , Alice the excitement in his voice visible .

"Three," she answers tersely .

" Three! " he scoffed ," let them come ," he grins the steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms .

Then All eyes were on Carlisle , aside from Emmett who remained unruffled ,and Rosalie who looked like she was about to kill Bella herself to save the nomads the trouble, gripped the aluminum bat tightly swinging it through the air making a _whooshing_ noise .

After a few seconds , but what felt like years for Bella ,Carlisle finally said " We continue playing ," his tone was calm and even . " Alice said they were merely curious ."

Edward seemed upset by this , but quickly smoothed over his expression muttering to Esme " Could you catch now , please Esme .I'll call it ," then he shifted his weight making sure his body is between Bella's and the dark forest stretching out all around them .

Everyone was by now back on the field , their eyes darting around , slowly cautiously sweeping the surrounding forest ,with their keen eyesight .

Both Alice and Esme like Edward hover near Bella , anxiously .

" Bella , take your hair out , " Edward instructs her , and she quickly slides her hair tie out if hair and shakes it out letting it flow around her shoulders.

Rosalie walks passed , her nose wrinkling up slightly , " That won't help , I could smell her from across the field ," then darts off Edward staring darkly after her .

" The , Nomads , they're coming , " Bella whispers to him , he nods saying in a strained , tight voice " I know , Bella . I need you to stay very quite and still , make as little noise as possible , and please stay near me ," she nods warily .

The game continued , slowly and more subdued , than before , no one dare to hit very hard . And Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper hovered in the infield , their eyes occasionally darting to the forest then back to the game , Alice was batting , hitting the ball hard and making it soar into the dark depths of the forest , no one dared make any move to go after it .

Then time seemed to suddenly wind down and then trickle to an abrupt stop . As the Cullen's stopped breathing and as one their heads all turned in the same direction , like a pack of well trained hunting dogs.

Hearing the faint soft footfalls of the three traveling nomads…Heading straight for them .

A minute later the nomads flashed out of the forest , a tall ,dark skinned African man lead the group , on his right followed a short fairly plain looking man , and lastly a woman to both the men's left with flame red hair that seemed to crackle as she walked , all of them were barefoot and wearing the usual backpackers uniform of jeans , light t-shirts , and heavy water-proof rain jackets , one thing that was immediately obvious to Bella was the way they moved , unlike the Cullen's graceful , regal all most royal like appearance and way of walking , these nomads were wilder and predatory , with cat-like grace and reflexes to match .

But the thing that unnerved her the most was instead of their eyes being Gold or black like what she had become used , they were a startling deep red , like dark red wine .

The African man held the ball in his upraised right hand and tossed it to Carlisle who caught it without batting an eye lid .Saying " I believe this belongs to you ." Carlisle nods slightly " Thank you," then the female pipes up wearing a sharp cat-like grin " I'm the one with the wicked curve ball ." Emmett and Jasper glance at each other then her humming " Oh, I think we can handle that ," small smirks flickering onto their faces .

The African man smiles slightly " Where are my manners , I am Laurent , and these are James and Victoria ." He says gesturing to the two other vampires beside him .

" I'm Carlisle , and this is my family , Emmett and Jasper , Rosalie , Alice and Esme , Edward and Bella ." Carlisle points out careful to draw to no particular attention to anyone .

Suddenly a strong chilly wind whipped through the clearing , blowing Bella's hair up around her face , James instantly sinks forward into a hunting crunch , Victoria and Laurent follow suit .

The Cullen's react instantaneously blocking her from view and matching the nomads posture ,growling lowly .

" You brought a snack?" James asks curiosity and hunger coloring his voice , Edward glares at James growling softly .

" The girl's with us ." Carlisle states firmly .

Laurent nods his posture easing off , James however remains crouched , Victoria's eyes flicker restlessly around she to stays crouched watching edgily . " Of course . We will leave you now , we're sorry we for acting so uncivilized . Maybe we could play a game together some other time ." Laurent's slightly accented french voice rings out , James gives Laurent an incredulous sideways glance and slowly ,unwillingly straights up from his crouch , Victoria moves in sink with him , eyeing the Cullen's warily .

Carlisle nods slightly , formally , " Perhaps ," is all he says , Laurent's lips curl up in a small smile , showing just a glimpse of his blinding perfect white sharp as steel teeth. Then he turns around and bounds off , James slowly jogging after him ,Victoria curled into his side .


	23. Saturday Afternoon

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

* * *

~**March 28, Saturday ~**

**- 4:44 Pm -**

**~ deep in the forest surrounding Forks ~**

**- Forks,Washington- **

**~third person .~**

* * *

James was having the time of his life , this hunt he hoped would be his most exciting yet , he'd never had more than three players before . So this was going to be a challenge — he did love a good challenge .

Slowing down slightly he inhaled , the human and her vampire were headed east , smiling he picks up speed again and shoots off his bare feet moving so fast they hardly ever touch the ground long enough to leave a footprint .

Caroline was bored , with her vampire speed she couldn't understand why on earth Stefan insisted they walk so slowly at a snail's pace , through this blasted forest . and when ever she asked it was always the same answer " to blend in — act human ." to which she reply " But we aren't human ,so why bother ?" and Stefan would as usual sigh and say " You're been spending to much time with Damon , Caroline . would you rather be able to continue to see your friends and family and at least appear to be normal or would you like that they rather saw you move like lightening then suddenly you find yourself locked in the basement and proclaimed to be one of the devil's children ? all because you accidentally moved at** your **natural speed."

After which she'd sulk for four hours because she knew he was right , and he'd be trying to keep the grin off his face so she wouldn't hit him with what ever she would lay her hands on at the time , lately it had been tree branches .

" So why are we doing this pointlessly boring hiking-" she started to say but stops short at Stefan expression ' Sorry-why are we doing this _non_-pointless thrillingly exciting hiking trip ?" she muttered.

Stefan sighed again and said patiently ever the saint " Because you need to learn , Caroline , your still young . "Caroline just stared at him her lower lip starting to form a pout " But why can't I learn all this boring-I mean highly informative stuff back home ? I don't like it here it's too green and a-and …_wet_…"

He shakes his head and snorts " that it is but , well it's either you learn it here with me _or _I could stop teaching you, since all you've done so far is complain and let Damon teach you the basics once we get home ?"

Caroline's eyes widen in mock horror " Please , teach me I promise I'll not complain what's next ? How to turn into a raven or what about that mist I saw Damon create once could you teach me that ?" she asked her words blurring together she's speaking so fast her expression bright and bubbly .

Stefan holds his hands up " whoa , whoa . I'm afraid I can't teach you those things , not everything can be taught you know, those two things you have to learn by yourself ." Caroline's expression melts off her face and morphing into an upset annoyed one " Oh, well what _can_ you teach me ?" she asked curiosity and doubt coloring her voice .

He rolls his eyes " Plenty of things actually , one : how to be aware of your around surrounding at all times ,-" Caroline huffed " I am anyway." Stefan glares slightly at her " I'm not finished — two: use your senses , three - Duck ." Caroline stares him confused as he grabs her yanking her down just as something skims passed the top of her head '-wha-" Stefan shakes his head a finger on his lips in a 'ssh' motion .

Looking around she can't see why Stefan's acting so unusual ,then she sees him . The man is short and fairly plain looking , with unnaturally white skin , wearing hiking gear ,he's barefoot and moving fast-_very fast_ ,and sniffing the air like a lion hunting for its prey . but that's not what has her on edge-it's his eyes their red-like the colour of _blood…_

She gives Stefan a_ ' what-the-hell-is- he-look' _Stefan mouths back _' a vampire ,' _she frowns back at him mouthing_ ' Seriously ? But we're vampires-is he like a different type or something ?' _He nods mouthing once more _ ' Or something .' _Caroline rolls her eyes_ '"_Oh ,that's very helpful — or something — what does that even mean ?_"_

" It means , missy you keep your pretty little trap shut or I'll do it for you ." Damon's voice suddenly sounds next too her . She blinks "No it-OH MY GOD !" Damon lightening fast wraps his hand around her jaw and glares at her " I swear , your more trouble than your worth , shut the hell up , and by the way I'm serious about doing that for you if you won't ! " he hissed_ ,_ she glares back at him darkly debating whether or not she should bite his hand , and decides against it-for_ now_ .

James freezes and swivels his head , his sharp gaze scanning the surrounding forest , he's positive the heard voices two of them , a female and male close by — yet sweeping his eyes around he sees nothing . Sniffing the air he picks up three scents they're unusual but very alluring all the same , tilting his head he stalks over to a thick grouping of large ferns near the base of a pine tree a few meters away.

'_Well, this isn't good '_ Stefan mouths ,Damon rolls his eyes and gives his brother a look that seems to say_ 'ya' think?'_ " Come on Barbie ," he whispered hauling Caroline up his hand still wrapped around her jaw who's still glaring cooly at him , then other grabbing Stefan by the back of his shirt and yanking him sharply back through the forest .

James frowns standing at the base of the pine tree , the scents' have vanished suddenly along with their owner's which he thinks is a bit of a shame it would have been nice to grab a snack on the go , maybe in the next town …he thinks and shoots off carefully scanning the area as he goes .

Damon immediately unhands both Stefan and Caroline as soon as the house they're renting comes into view , Caroline dashes over to Elena who's sitting on the porch swing watching Tyler who's busy holding up the side of Jeremy's car while Jeremy changes the wheel , and Bonnie's settled herself in a circle on the grass surround by glowing candles and her family's girmore chanting in latin .

Stefan jogs up the steps after Caroline and gives Elena a quick kiss sits down beside her , he then starts asking her how her day's been and so on . Damon barely spares a glance at any of them and goes straight inside ,down the hallway passed the kitchen were Jenna hummed happily as she prepared dinner and Alaric busily marked essays at the kitchen table . soundlessly slipping passed a sleeping Rose on the couch in front of the small fireplace in the lounge and over to the liquor cabinet pouring himself a glass of scotch , he climbs the stairs to his room and slides out the window onto the roof , where he slowly slips his drink staring up at the setting pink and orange sky , anyone who didn't know him would assume he's deep in thought , but really he's mind's as smooth and clear as a small round pebble . because he's discovered thinking to much about anything tends to make old memories to re-surface , ones he's rather he didn't have, she'd called herself Rina Swanson then instead of the name she had now Serenity Silver…

_**1864 **_**• **_Mystic Falls,Virginia _

_He remembers it had been the day of Luke Swanson's anniversary Rina said he'd been killed in a sword fight two years ago , and she was depressed refusing to come out of her room , to eat or drink let alone talk to anyone . Expect him ._

_She was staying with the Lockwoods , and Mrs Lockwood had asked him to try and coax Rina into eating something , so Damon had grabbed the nearest thing he could-an apple she loved them , and jogged out of the kitchen , through the entrance hall up the stairs to the second floor and down the hallway to Rina's room the last one on the left ._

_" Rina." he asked knocking gently on the cream coloured door , no answer he tried again , " Rina ! " , and again no answer , frowning he tried the handle — it was . unlocked , so slowly he'd eased the door open , and stopped his mouth open in horror at the sight before him . " Ria?!" he cried dropping down onto his knees the apple falling from his hand and hitting the floor with a soft thud and rolling to a stop an inch from a thin stream of crimson red blood running along the floorboards winding back up the front of Rina's blue and white stripped dress, and her right sleeve which was stained dark with blood and pushed back to her elbow exposing the soft pale creamy flesh of her forearm and wrist , which was sliced open along a vein and bleeding heavily ,shakily the silver kitchen knife slid out of her hand , and she looked up at him her expression dazed and forlorn her eyes swimming with silvery tears ._

_" It hurts… but not so much anymore the physical pain is numbing in a good way …" she'd whispered her voice empty and emotionless._

_He crawled over to her , and tried to haul her to her feet but she stubbornly remained on the floor . " Ria, you need a doctor ." he urged his voice broken , it hurt his heart to see her like this . " Please, come on you must get up ." he said again , she didn't move and just stared out the window winter had come early that year and the window already had a light film of frost clinging to it . _

_" Rina!" he pleaded his voice hoarse and filled with pain , her head suddenly snapped up and she blinked her expression not seeming so lost anymore " Damon… please don't tell anyone …please ." she asked her eyes still dark with tears as she locked eyes with him, he nodded " if you promise not to hurt yourself again ." he said hauling her to her feet , she'd flickered her eyes from her wound to his worried face and nodded slowly . _

_He flashed her a light smile and wrapped her wound up in a handkerchief and ushered her out the door down the stairs to the front door which burst open and Rina's best friend Alissa Fairview came in through the door chatting with Annabelle who's mother Pearl ran the apothecary in town " Alissa , Annabelle. Excuse me ." Damon called and squeezed passed them both not taking any notice to how they both shrank away from him at the time ._

_Damon immediately had gone straight to the stables and saddled up Fern one of the Lockwood family's fastest horses , carefully he'd placed Rina on first , and hopped up behind her and urged Fern into a fast gallop , as Dr. Devon worked from his home which was on the other side of Mystic Falls , and he figured judging by how much blood was on Rina's clothing she'd already lost too much , so wasting time wasn't an option. _

_As he rode , he remembered thinking about all the reasons Rina would do this to herself , she said it hurt — obviously she still was very upset about losing her father ,so this was her way of coping ,maybe? no that didn't seem right , it had to be something else … just as he thought this he rode passed his own family's Estate and watched unseen , as Katherine flirted openly with Stefan and laughed with him in the garden , Damon felt anger, and jealously bubble up in his chest and he let out a low annoyed growl…_

_He urged Fern faster pushing the vile thoughts from his mind ,thoughts him hurting his brother because Katherine sort Stefan's attention more than his own of late and this infuriated him , taking a short cut through the woods and speeding through the forest ,he emerged a short while later right outside Dr. Devon's cottage. leaping off Fern he swung Rina gently off the horse into his arms and walked quickly to the front door , then hammered his palm on it urgently " , I know it late but please It's Damon Salvatore , Rina Swanson urgently requires your attention she's wounded Sir , please I-" Damon shouted, _

_The door swung open and a round portly kind faced white-haired man in his night clothes stood in the doorway holding a small hand-held candelabra , " Damon Salvatore , yes come in , come in my boy , " he muttered sweeping his eyes over Rina's body " Hm, yes if you could put the patient down on the table lad . I'll get my medical bag ." hummed and bustled away to his office ._

_Damon rushed inside and laid Rina on the table , then waited nervously for to return , finally after a minute he did and immediately set to work on Rina , two minutes later Dr. Devon stopped abruptly trying to thread his needle and turning to Damon ,his blank expression hidden by the darkness he said rather neutrally void of any emotion "Damon lad , would you be able to get me some poppy seeds I've runout it seems and I need them for healing Miss. Swanson's injury " Damon who'd been busy wearing down a hole into 's carpet nodded , taking the few silver coins the doctor had handed him and practically flew out the door , climbed on to Fern and dashed to the apothecary in town . _

_It took Damon longer than excepted to get the poppy seeds from the apothecary , as had been Pearl's night off and Mary a pretty local girl was charge and couldn't tell the difference between Poppy , cumin , or dill seeds even though the glass jars were clearly marked . _

_Damon shook his head as he , galloped down the winding lane to Dr. Devon's house to find Rina standing in the doorway , looking not as pale , and heather , a bandage wrapped tightly around her arm . ' Damon ! " she sung brightly , he'd guided Fern to a stop then climbed down and pulled her into a hug and swung her around off her feet " Ria! thank god your better , I was so worried . where's ?" _

_" He's inside , asleep by the fire we shouldn't wake him ," she said when he strode to the front door . " Oh , It's just I brought the poppy seeds he asked for ." Damon answered , Rina smiled that breathing taking smile of her's and took the small brown paper bag from him and placed it on Dr. Devon's doorstep then started walking , turning slightly she asked " Well , would you be kind enough to escort me home Mr. Salvatore ? " Damon chuckled lightly " It would be my pleasure Miss. Swanson ," he answered looping his arm through her's and taking Fern's reins in his other hand , he guided them both along the dirt lane towards town ._

_Only a week later would a report be released to the townsfolk saying Dr. Robert Devon was attacked by a dark creature which killed him and that the council was taking care of the matter ._

Damon shook his head , and glanced down at his glass , -empty he growled frustrated and hopped off the roof , swinging himself back into his room ,he flew down the stairs again and straight to the liquor cabinet and refilled his glass , the couch was bare Rose was in the shower, he could hear the water running in the second floor bathroom , ignoring this he glowers angrily at the burning fire moody pacing , after ten more scotches he finally came the conclusion he had to ring _her_ ,so he grabbed his phone and reluctantly dialed Serenity's number expecting to hear her voice on the other end instead he just got her voicemail . sighing annoyed he , then dials Alys's number thankfully she answers " Damon , this is a surprise what can I do for you ?" her voice sounds amused in his ear . " Actually it's more of what I can do for you . your cousin isn't answering her phone and something interesting happened out in the forest today , could you pass the message on to her ."

He then rattles off the afternoon's events , and listens as Alys's gasps then says " Of course , thank you Damon ." " hmmm, yeah . Your welcome ." he muttered then snaps his phone shut and tosses his scotch glass into the fire and bolts out the door to go for a run , maybe visit a collage campus and hook up with a few sorority girls… or he could visit a bar he was badly in need of a distraction to stop himself from thinking of Serenity Silver or Rina Swanson what ever it is she called herself if that was even her real name , and how much his heart was telling him he loved her , while his brain screamed '_ she's exactly like Katherine she doesn't nor ever love you . But maybe Rose would… shut up just stop thinking !' _


	24. Saint Fredrick's

**I OWN NOTHING FROM TWILIGHT OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES .**

**- Okay so I'm unsure if there is a graveyard with such a name, and I can't remember the named of the one in the books so Saint Fredrick's it shall be . **

* * *

**~ March 28 , early Saturday evening ~**

**- 4:49 PM -**

**~ Saint Fredrick's Cemetery ~**

- **Forks,Washington- **

**~third person .~**

* * *

A lone figure sat crouched in front of a worn crumbling gothic gravestone of Saint Fredrick , covered with flowering sweet-smelling night blooming jasmine ,thick black thorns and Nightcap growing in clusters around the base .

Then out of no where a black shadow quickly slinked towards the figure , it's Demetria Elouise's familiar — stopping soundless in front of the person Demetria yowled her bright green eyes staring unblinkingly at the woman . Bending down she carefully grasp the slip of paper tied to Demetria's makeshift collar .

It seems Serenity's doppleganger is somewhat of a danger magnet , and found herself in a spot of trouble , _It's fortunate than that I always has some sort of plan brewing _" Thank you Demetria ." Demetria yowled again , and flicked her tail sharply under Serenity's nose in response and scampers off .

Serenity's nose twitches _damn cat, it knows!_ Then she goes back to staring at the gravestone , hearing nothing but silence she quickly brushes the dirt , dust and jasmine away with her fingertips and ,presses the shape etched in the stone , then steps back .

The ground shudders and a gapping hole like an open grave appears in the earth , and she quickly floats down the moss covered steps and along an underground tunnel , the small flickering emerald green flames in iron brackets offering little light , not that she has need of it anyway .

She hurries quickly along this path for quite sometime before it unexpectedly expands opening up into a large circular room made out of natural jagged rock , supported by thick columns of elegantly carved stone the room appears to be pitch black , expect for a lone figure standing in the centre of the room , their whole massive hulking body glowing with white bright strange symbols from the top of their shaved head to the soles of their bare feet .

The man turns sensing her and his closed eyes flash open two slitted lime green snake eye's regard her with brief and mild interest , before snapping closed again .

Serenity waits aware of a large sharp mean-looking doberman watching her from where it sits statue still behind its master in the grey shadows .

After a minute the man stops glowing and his gathers up robe, belting it and then slides his hood on , walking silently over to her , his doberman close at his heels .

" I have an assignment for you and Lucrezia find and for the mean time protect my doppleganger , Isabella Swan . Here is a perfect duplicate of my phone you know what to do , oh and if she's with any one dispose of them please ." she said quietly . The man nodded pressing an Oddly shaped tattoo on his the side of neck, which glows a deep blood red then he turns around and fades into the darkness.

Serenity allows herself a small sadistic smile and spins around humming a funeral tune as she walks back up the tunnel and into the graveyard .

Once back in the open night air she grins laughing darkly ,standing alone in the graveyard her mind racing a million miles an hour , as her carefully crafted seven hundred year old plan is quickly falling into place , and soon no one will be able to stop it , pushing that exciting thought aside for now she races east intent on hunting down that tracker ." Oh, I do love a good game of hide and seek! " she sung aloud grinning darkly , as she blurs through the forest , the cool night air whirling around her lifting up leaves as she runs, after a few hundred miles she stops at the edge of the Quileute Reservation boundary line , and slips into the dimly lit log cabin nestled in amongst the tiny grove of huge sequoia trees sitting a few meters into the Quileute side of the line.

Walking into the cabin she goes to the small kitchenette and grabs a blood bag from the fridge and floats into the adjoining living room gracefully folding herself into the squashy brown armchair with a hand woven throw rug over the back of the chair facing the glowing hot coals of the burnt out fire in the small clay brick fireplace .

"Come out, don't be shy."she murmured in between slips from her blood bag .

There's a rustling sound and , the single door to the left of the fireplace creaks open and Lauren meekly walked out and stood awkwardly beside the fireplace a large tote canvas bag dumped beside her .

" You brought everything I asked for ?"Serenity asked looking up at her ,throwing the empty blood bag into the coals .

Lauren nodded vigorously "Y-yes,its all here." Serenity slid up out of her seat circling Lauren like a vulture , she stopped suddenly facing Lauren her hands landing on the other girl's shoulders "Good, see helping me ,is worth your while . Your loved ones stay safe as was our arrangement and you get the honor of my friendship , and in exchange all I ask is that you inform me of Isabella's movements and do the occasional odd job for me ."

Lauren nodded again ,biting her lip her expression fearful "but, why can't you just get one of Prosper's friend's to tell you what Bella's up to?" Serenity smirked at her ,digging her nails into Lauren's shoulders ,Lauren yelped in pain . "Because they can't get as close to her as you can , besides you wouldn't want to lose my friendship and all those benefits it provides you with now would you ?"

Lauren shakes her head, a stray tear rolling down her cheek ." I thought so ." she smirked again dragging her nails out of Lauren's flesh ,making her wince . Serenity flicks a blood stained nail over the heel of her palm and holds it out to Lauren with a cruel smile "you can make that pain and those nasty wounds go away Lauren , here just take a slip." Lauren pursues her lips together, looking sick . "No,oh and would you look at that , the offers going ,going and gone…" Serenity hummed glancing at her healed palm then she grabs the duffle bag off the floor and disappears into the bedroom changing into a new set of clothes ,and throwing Gemma's back into the bag and zips it up , she walks back into the living room with the bag . "Oh Lauren, before you go . I have one more task for you."

Lauren stopped by the front door ,and spun around her eyes wide . "Yes." she whimpered. Serenity glided over to her a smile on her face and a blood bag in her hand "Drink this ,and give the Salvatore's a message for me ; The deal's off."

Lauren stared at her stunned "b-but ,how- I never I don't ever remember, _I'm dead…_" Serenity patted Lauren's shoulder patronizingly and leaned she shoving the duffle bag and the blood bag into Lauren's hands and whispered in her ear . " Yes. Why I don't expect you to remember much of anything . Except the things that I want you too ,the last three weeks for example will have been a little blurry for you I imagine ."

Then she whispered out the front door into the night , leaving Lauren bitting her lip and staring at the blood bag eyes wide and fearful.


End file.
